


One-shots da semana de dia dos namorados.

by MayumiSato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/pseuds/MayumiSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa é a versão em português da série de one-shots PruAus que eu criei, inspirada nos desafios passados no tumblr durante a semana do do dia dos namorados. Eu também estarei postando a versão em inglês, mas eu quis dar mais opções de leitura àqueles que acompanham os meus trabalhos. Divirtam-se ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segunda-feira.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: "Omegaverse PruAus mostrando a primeira vez em que eles se encontram."

(In)dependência.

 

 

 **S** e perguntassem a Gilbert Beilschmidt, ele preferia dez mil vezes mais conviver com alfas do que com ômegas.

 

Uma declaração como essa poderia gerar exclamações chocadas e até horrorizadas, uma vez que alfas eram mais comuns e menos romantizados do que ômegas, porém ela era legítima e bastante razoável, caso parassem para analisar os seus motivos.

 

Não era que Gilbert tivesse um preconceito em relação a ômegas. Era o oposto. Um preconceito surge da ignorância e ele conhecia mais do que suficiente a rotina de um ômegas e a balança de vantagens e desvantagens da convivência com eles. Ele era o filho adotivo de um casal de ômegas, com um irmão mais novo que também era um ômega e ele era um beta.

 

Sim, ele já podia ter o seu próprio reality-show.

 

Ser o único beta em uma família de ômegas era um saco total. Eles davam tanto trabalho! Um ômega tinha dois ciclos por ano. Gilbert tinha que aguentar seis. Ninguém mediu bem as consequências de adotar um filho ômega e por mais que Gilbert amasse os seus pais e o seu irmão com todo o seu coração, caramba, como eles o exauriam.

 

Um ômega durante um ciclo se tornava extremamente dependente de outras pessoas. Alfas eram biologicamente bem preparados para lidarem com a carência deles. Eles podiam identificar as necessidades do ômega usando o olfato e não se importavam em ficarem grudados em seus ômegas todo dia e o dia inteiro porque eles ficavam muito excitados e/ou protetores para se importarem com isso. Era algo puramente instintivo.

 

Um casal de ômegas não possuía essas vantagens. Por outro lado, eles sabiam muito bem do que o outro precisava, visto que eles tinham experiência pessoal com o que o seu parceiro estava passando. A outra vantagem de um casal de ômegas seria a gentileza, calma e ponderação que eles apresentavam ao cuidarem um do outro. Os instintos protetores e a libido dos alfas podia ser muito prazerosa e conveniente para os ômegas em alguns momentos. Todavia, ela os deixava em um estado contínuo de agitação que não os permitia ser razoáveis nos instantes em que essa necessidade surgia.

 

Logicamente, os casais de ômegas também tinham seus próprios problemas. A começar pelo fato de que cada um deles experienciaria dois ciclos por ano, o que matematicamente representava um maior número de vezes em que aquele período chatíssimo se estendia. No tempo em que Gilbert não estava sendo um enfermeiro oficial para os seus pais e o seu irmão mais novo, ele se preocupava em verificar como estavam os estoques de cobertores e travesseiros limpos para o ninho, alimentos leves e várias garrafas de água e brinquedos sexuais – **sim, aparentemente, um ômega ficava tão excitado e carente que era incapaz de soltar o seu parceiro por um segundo nem que seja para comprar algo do qual ele precisa e que ele definitivamente não deveria estar pedindo ao seu filho, urgh, ninguém merecia aquilo**. Nunca era cedo demais para ter essas preocupações porque, com certeza, era uma questão de semanas para outro membro da família entrasse em seu ciclo e seria bem mais complicado sair para arranjar esses itens no meio da tempestade que a casa se tornava. E quando o ciclo deles chegavam mais cedo e acabavam se intercalando?! Com certeza, deveria haver um círculo especial para betas no inferno, onde um monte de ômegas tinham os seus ciclos ao mesmo tempo. Era terrível assim.

 

Ele era um beta, o mais sensato e controlado dos tipos. Desde tempos remotos, os betas sempre assumiram um papel de guardião oficial de um ômega em seu ciclo. Digo, os alfas ficavam atando nos ômegas e berrando com quem ousasse atrapalhá-los, mas se não fosse pelos betas, os alfas e ômegas podiam ficar desidratados e desnutridos ao ponto de adoecerem… Sério. Em resumo, poderia se dizer que sempre sobrou para eles. Os alfas e ômegas só pegavam as partes divertidas e o trabalho ficava para os betas.

 

A rotina agitada de Gilbert Beilschmidt durou dos seus doze a dezoito anos. Do ano em que seus pais acharam que ele já estava com idade para ajudá-los ao ano em que ele saiu de casa para ir a um dormitório da sua faculdade no outro estado.

 

Em respeito aos seus parentes, ele dedicou alguns minutos no vagão do trem de partida para se sentir mal pelos seus pais e pelo seu irmão novo e preocupar-se em relação a como eles se virariam a partir de então, mas esse momento de consideração familiar não teve forças para se sustentar por tanto tempo. Que os seus pais e irmão o perdoassem, mas, bah!, ele estava certo de que eles arranjariam algum jeito de se cuidarem! O mais importante é que Gilbert finalmente estava livre. Livre como um pássaro cantando! HÁ, HÁ, HÁ…! Quero dizer, hm, aquele era um importante sinal de maturidade do seu filho mais velho e deveria ser o suficiente para alegrar o casal Beilschmidt! Sim, sim. Nada de sentimentos de culpa por aquele jubilo que ele estava sentindo! Ele deveria aproveitar a festa como podia! Pelos seus pais!

 

Como ele pretendia desde sua matrícula em seu curso, ao entrar em sua universidade, Gilbert pôde se rodear de alfas e betas. O seu parceiro no dormitório era outro beta chamado Arthur Kirkland, cujo círculo de amizade era composto basicamente por alfas que foram apresentados para o Beilschmidt e se deram incrivelmente bem com ele. A vida ao lado do Arthur e dos seus novos amigos era simples e fantástica. Nada de assumir a tarefa de enfermeiro da família por uma semana a cada dois meses. Nada de preocupações constantes sobre ciclos chegando mais cedo ou mais tarde do que deveriam. Nada de necessidade de ficar conferindo o estoque para emergências. Ele só precisava se importar com ele mesmo e, dentro de certos limites, com o Arthur.

 

Cara, aquilo sim é que era a vida.

 

Gilbert podia seguir vivendo daquele jeito para sempre!

 

Podia, mas….

 

_“Eu vou me mudar para a casa do Alfred antes do próximo ciclo dele. Eu devo cuidar dele como um alfa normalmente faria, mesmo que nós não possamos atar. Eu sou um cavalheiro, afinal.”._

 

 

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 

 

Em poucos segundos, todos os planos de curto e médio prazo de Gilbert sofreram uma modificação drástica.

 

Oh, não.

 

Aquilo não era bom. Aquilo não era nada bom.

 

Deixe-me explicar melhor: assim que entrou na faculdade, Gilbert não tinha uma reputação. O critério de seleção para o seu colega de quarto, portanto, foi baseado puramente em compatibilidade de tipos porque ninguém sabia se o tipo de personalidade dele seria apropriado para a convivência constante com alfas ou ômegas. Como todos os outros calouros, ele recebeu um tratamento generalizado para simplificar as combinações em cada quarto.

 

Esse foi o passado. Em seu sexto semestre, ele não era mais um rosto anônimo no campus.

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt era um estudante beta com as melhores notas da sua turma, cogitado para ser o orador de classe e refutado apenas porque o reitor concluiu que seria menos arriscado fazer um show pirotécnico no meio da cerimônia do que deixá-lo assumir uma posição dessas. Gilbert era organizado, independente e alguém que nunca manifestou o mais remoto interesse pelos ômegas da sua faculdade, o que significava uma coisa quase certa…

Ah, não. As pessoas tentariam jogar um ômega em cima dele.

 

Exagero?

 

Era o que eles iriam ver.

 

…

 

 

Dito e feito.

 

O Arthur não havia sequer terminado a sua mudança quando as propostas para que ele ficasse com diversos ômegas começaram a encher a sua caixa de mensagens. Ninguém perdeu tempo e Gilbert se viu em mais de uma madrugada com o rosto afundado nas mãos, grunhindo lamuriosamente na frente do seu computador enquanto o ícone da sua caixa de entrada pulava para cima e para baixo, com a sua numeração crescendo a cada vinte minutos.

 

Era irônico que o Beilschmidt, que pensara finalmente estava livre de uma vida como babá de ômegas, estivesse sendo praticamente caçado por eles agora.

 

Como se os seus desgostos não fossem suficientes, a sua recusa em morar com um ômega, apenas despertou mais interesse da parte dos ômegas em tê-lo como colega de quarto. Esse tipo era tão importunado por alfas grosseiros que um beta legitimamente indiferente parecia ser a melhor companhia que eles poderiam esperar e a popularidade dele aumentava a cada recusa. E falando de tipos ou não, vamos ser honestos, Gilbert Beilschmidt(em sua relevante e totalmente sensata opinião) era fantástico. Ele não podia culpar aqueles ômegas por quererem a sua inestimável companhia. Heh! Ele também sairia no tapa se estivesse no lugar deles!

 

Esse inferno durou por aproximadamente duas semanas e meia sem pausas ou progressos, mas em uma quarta-feira, uma proposta ligeiramente diferente das outras surgiu.

 

Ela veio de uma garota alfa que era capitã do time de vôlei, uma veterana que era um ano mais velha do que o Gilbert e alguém com quem ele tinha suas dívidas e uma boa amizade.

 

– Eu soube que você está procurando por um novo colega de quarto. - a Lizzy comentou, sentando na frente dele no refeitório, trazendo uma porção de arroz e purê de batata que quase alcançava a altura da cabeça dela.

 

Gilbert deu de ombros e agitou o rosto para os lados, fechando os olhos e destilando arrogância no sorriso que escorria pelas bordas dos seus lábios.

 

– Bom, para ser sincero, são os novos colegas de quarto que estão procurando por mim, mas prossiga. - ele falou, dando uma breve e satisfeita risada com a própria piada.

Pena que a Lizzy tenha sido tão chata e não prestado atenção nela.

 

– Eu acho que sei de alguém com quem você se daria muito bem. - ela declarou, não perdendo seu foco ou o estranho brilho determinado em seus olhos verdes.

 

– Alfa ou beta? – ele perguntou desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Havia algo de estranho ali. Se a Lizzy realmente houvesse encontrado alguém que daria certo com ele, não haveria necessidade dessa cena de suspense. Ele conhecia a figura. Se não houvesse algum “PORÉM” em letras garrafais e piscando um alerta vermelho, ela teria simplesmente dito “Ei! Eu encontrei esse cara aqui para ser seu colega de quarto! Pode ser?”. A Lizzy não mostraria toda essa pompa e circunstância a menos que…

 

– Ômega.

 

Ele nem piscou antes de responder:

 

– Nada feito.

 

– Oras, vamos! Você nem me ouviu ainda! – ela exclamou batendo na mesa com os dois punhos fechados, fazendo os seus pratos saltarem um pouco. Grãos de arroz do prato da Lizzy voaram para todo lado e parte da sopa de Gilbert caiu na superfície da mesa, escorrendo e quase caindo em sua perna. Ah, droga! A Lizzy e a sua força brutal! Tsk!

 

– Não faz diferença. - ele declarou, tentando ignorar o pequeno grau de alarme que aparecera na sua voz e nos seus olhos que ainda estavam encarando o líquido quente e laranja na mesa com certa estupefação, mas mudando de lugar e tirando o seu prato da mesa por questões de segurança. - Ômegas são trabalhosos demais. - ele adicionou, sentindo que era melhor dar algumas explicações a mais sobre os seus motivos.

 

A Lizzy fez um som irritado de frustração, enchendo as suas bochechas de ar em sua raiva, como se fosse um garoto mimado de seis anos que quer ganhar um brinquedo a todo custo.

 

– Ele pode ser um pouco trabalhoso, verdade!– ela admitiu a contragosto. De alguma forma, ela conseguindo manter as suas bochechas cheias enquanto falava e estava parecendo mais engraçada do que deveria. – No entanto, ele possui certas qualidades que combinam com você. - ela tornou a assumir um ar entusiástico e otimista na sua melhor imitação de uma garota de propaganda – Ele prepara sobremesas ótimas, também está estudando música e ele é um cara bastante… Huh… Direto! Assim como você!

 

O que havia com aquela pausa suspeita?

 

– O que foi essa pausa antes de “direto”? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, desaprovando cada parte nova daquela estória.

 

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e passou a mover os seus olhos para pontos aleatórios no teto.

 

– Ele pode ser “sincero demais”. - ela falou em um tom que deixava claro que aquilo era um eufemismo para “Esse cara é mais rude do que o Zangado em uma segunda-feira difícil”. O sorriso cândido que ela adicionou não alterava a sua mensagem principal. – Esse é um defeito para a maioria das pessoas, mas eu acho que vocês se dariam bem porque você é do mesmo jeito.

 

– Pfff! Lizzy, ainda bem que você está fazendo bioquímica, não direito! – ele riu extensivamente, fazendo um gesto de dispersão. – Você precisa melhorar drasticamente a sua capacidade de persuasão! Você percebe que o seu argumento para me convencer a morar com esse cara foi basicamente “ele é um chato para a maioria das pessoas”!

 

– Gilbert, você me deve uma por tudo que eu fiz quando você era um calouro! Esse ômega é um amigo de infância meu e eu quero o bem dele! Estranhamente, isso significa morar com você! Agora me prometa que você ao menos irá ligar para ele. Eu quero que você converse com ele antes de dispensá-lo.

 

– Falar com ele ou não. Que diferença faz?

 

Fez uma diferença enorme.

 

Ele tinha as suas dívidas com a Lizzy e não queria que ela ficasse o chateando com aquela estória, logo ele selou um acordo com ela e se comprometeu a ligar para o tal cara antes de o dispensar. Ele, no entanto, nunca declarou que planejava fazer uma ligação com uma longa conversa para o estabelecimento de uma linda amizade.

 

O plano original de Gilbert se dividia em três etapas. Etapa 01: “Olá”. Etapa 02: “Desculpa aí”. Etapa 03: “Tchau”. Ele nem considerou a possibilidade de que o ômega tivesse algo a dizer além das linhas comuns e repetitivas.

 

Ele não contava que antes mesmo que ele iniciasse a etapa 01, o ômega o cortaria, apressando-se em dizer:

 

– Senhor Beilschmidt, eu não sou tão paciente a ponto de ter que me submeter a qualquer discurso comovente que você preparou para todos os ômegas ou ficar desperdiçando o meu tempo para ser rejeitado por você. Por favor, não se importe em dizer asneiras repetitivas ou com outras palavras igualmente desnecessárias. Eu sou o único filho ômega de uma família praticamente constituída por alfas e eu estou acostumado a ser mimado e tratado com a devida reverência.

 

…

 

…

 

Er… _Quê_?

 

Hã?

 

Quê?

 

O que diabos havia acabado de acontecer?

 

Aquilo foi tão repentino e inusitado que Gilbert ficou sem reação em seus primeiros segundos.

 

– Espere um pouco aí. Eu nem falei nada ainda!

 

– Hmpf. Eu não preciso escutá-lo. - retorquiu a voz do outro lado da linha. Ela era límpida e suave, como a de um atendente eletrônico, porém dotada de um elemento tão, tão esnobe que era difícil lembrar que aquele cara era quem supostamente estava pedindo um favor ali. – Eu conheço a sua reputação e posso presumir que você seria insolente se eu conferisse uma abertura para tanto. - e antes que Gilbert decidisse se ele não deveria dizer um “Vá se danar!” e desligar o telefone na cara daquele imbecil, ele fez um “Tsk” que capturou o seu interesse. Especialmente considerando-se o que se seguiu a esse som. – Betas. Sempre tão arrogantes, pensando que por serem imunes aos nossos feromônios, vocês são os mais razoáveis e racionais seres da Terra.

 

Wow. Aquele estereótipo era tão ofensivo!

 

– Ei! Não é bem assim! – ele protestou em indignação.

 

– Eu estou enganado? – perguntou a voz esnobe em um tom parcialmente irônico que tornava aquela questão praticamente retórica – Esse não é o seu modo de pensar?

 

Não, não era como se….! Bem, okay, ele pode ter pensado algo nessas linhas, mas não era bem assim! Ele não estava se achando o tal! Os betas apenas tinham a característica de serem mais razoáveis e racionais do que os alfas e ômegas porque eles não estavam envolvidos naquela bagunça biológica! Era apenas um fato e…!

 

 _Oh_.

 

Aquilo era exatamente o que a voz esnobe disse que ele pensava.

 

Ele cobriu seu rosto com a mão, pensando que era uma sorte que aquele cara não pudesse enxergá-lo agora.

 

“Droga”.

 

– De qualquer modo, se você odeia tanto os betas, por que você está querendo morar comigo? – ele perguntou em forçada casualidade.

 

– Eu já disse. - o ômega deu um suspiro impaciente – Eu vim de uma família de alfas e quero ser bajulado.

 

– Então arranje um alfa! – Gilbert gritou sem titubear.

 

– Alfas são deploráveis!

 

– Hã?

 

– Eles não cuidam de um ômega por puro altruísmo. - o ômega reclamou, parecendo muito enojado com a ideia. De algum modo, era como se ele estivesse relatando uma descoberta. – Eu fiquei chocado em ver que a noção deles de cuidar de um ômega no seu ciclo envolve sexo e atar. Além disso, é impressionante eles mudam inteiramente de atitude depois que descobrem que você não possui intenções de atar com eles. - ele bufou exasperado, criando um breve chiar na linha – É um grande inconveniente. Eu nem quero entrar em um relacionamento romântico com um deles. Alfas não me atraem dessa forma.

 

“ _Alfas não me atraem dessa forma”_.

 

Novamente, uma linha particular daquele jovem mestre foi como uma isca que prendeu-se nele e o fez ser puxado por uma força estranha.

 

Aquele cara era um ômega que não se sentia atraído por alfas. Huh… Interessante.

 

A maioria dos ômegas que queria morar com ele se sentia atraído por alfas e o queria apenas como o guardião. Era curioso ver que aquele jovem mestre tinha uma orientação sexual diferente e ele tinha que reconhecer que algo naquela declaração atiçou uma faísca de interesse nele. Um ômega que se sentia atraído por outros ômegas. Era como o caso dos seus pais.

 

– Deixe-me ver se eu captei. - ele respirou fundo, apertando o ponto de encontro entre o seu nariz e a sua testa e fechando os olhos. Aquilo estava seguindo uma direção cada vez mais imprevisível e conturbada e ele precisava de um tempo para fazer algumas notas mentais. – Você é um ômega que não gosta de alfas e betas… - ele falou lentamente – E a sua reclamação sobre os betas é de que nós somos muito arrogantes sobre o nosso tipo.

 

Ao dizer isso, o que Gilbert quis implicar foi que ele estava basicamente dizendo que os ômegas eram o único tipo que prestava ao mesmo tempo em que condenava os betas exatamente por fazerem isso e aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

 

– Precisamente.

 

Ignorando por completo quaisquer críticas implícitas, essa foi a resposta tranquila e instantânea do jovem mestre.

 

_Que diabos._

 

– Você vai mesmo ignorar a enorme contradição no que você acabou de dizer?!

– Que contradição? – ele indagou em um tom confuso. ** **Confuso**** **.**

 

URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

– Esquece, esquece! – ele agitou o rosto velozmente para os lados em um tom de dispersão - Escute, aristocrata, eu ainda não entendi o ponto mais importante. Você esteve me xingando desde que eu atendi esse telefone. Por que exatamente você quer comigo?

 

– Oh, essa é uma boa questão. Por meio da senhorita Elizaveta, eu soube que você veio de uma família de ômegas.

 

Ah, então era isso. O jovem mestre era um ômega que queria ser bajulado e pensava que ele, Gilbert Beilschmidt, como o único beta em uma família de ômegas, era uma espécie de sábio milenar com uma bondade e paciência inesgotável que era como um padroeiro para os ômegas indefesos.

 

No fim das contas, havia um ponto em que ele se igualava a outros ômegas que o senhor Beilschmidt havia conhecido. Ele não sabia dizer se aquilo era um alívio, uma decepção ou ambos.

 

– Sim, eu sou. - ele grunhiu de qualquer modo, indisposto a levar aquilo adiante. – E daí?

 

– Deve ter sido um verdadeiro inferno.

 

U-hum, o típico discurso de que deve ter sido maravilhoso viver cercado de seres tão angelicais e… Espera. Quê?

 

Essa foi a primeira vez em seus vinte e três anos de vida em que Gilbert Beilschmidt ouviu alguém falar da sua família daquela forma.

 

Ele definitivamente estava interessado em escutar mais.

 

– Quê?

 

– Eu estou enganado? – indagou o aristocrata de novo, usando aquela voz de quem sabe a resposta para a própria questão.

 

– Não, mas… - ele inspirou e umedeceu seus lábios. Embora o seu sentimento predominante fosse de espanto, ele também estava meio deslumbrado com o que estava ouvindo.– Eu não imaginei que você diria isso. Tipo, as pessoas sempre falam que deve ter sido fantástico ser criado por uma família composta apenas por ômegas…

 

– Essas pessoas são estúpidas. - foram as palavras impiedosas e diretas do jovem mestre que, por mais malignas que fossem, geravam uma satisfação particular em Gilbert. Ele nunca tinha chance de escutar algo que coincidisse tanto com os seus próprios sentimentos sobre essa questão e foi como se o jovem mestre estivesse falando tudo aquilo que ele diria se não fosse apegado demais à sua família para ofendê-la a torto e a direito. – Ômegas exigem constante cuidado e atenção. Eu não suportaria viver com um deles, quanto mais com uma família inteira.

 

– Eu pensei que você ômegas fossem o melhor tipo do mundo para você?

 

– Quando eu disse isso?

 

– Bom, jovem mestre, essa foi a minha conclusão depois de você ter vindo com todo aquele papo sobre como alfas e betas são horríveis e ser um ômega é o máximo!

 

– Você está enganado. Eu não penso que os ômegas sejam superiores aos betas e alfas e eu não fiz essa colocação em nenhum momento. A meu ver, todos os tipos possuem os seus traços detestáveis e são insuportáveis de formas diferentes. Eu aprecio ser um ômega para ser bajulado por alfas e betas. Todavia, eu odiaria ter a companhia de um ômega, sugando a atenção e energia que deveria ser dedicada a mim e sei como nós somos trabalhosos quando estamos em nossos ciclos.

 

– Er… Você ainda está tentando me convencer a ser seu colega de quarto? – Gilbert precisou perguntar – Porque eu estou seriamente confuso em relação a isso.

 

– Eu estou. - vindo dele, a segurança daquela resposta nem era mais surpreendente.

 

– E qual é o seu argumento?

 

– Se você conseguiu sobreviver dentro de uma família de alfas, você deve ser um dos poucos indivíduos nesse mundo com capacidade de aguentar a convivência comigo, não passando a nossa relação para uma esfera sexual.

 

– Certo, legal, e o que EU ganho nisso?

 

– A minha companhia. Eu sou um indivíduo muito agradável.

 

Essa legitimamente apanhou Gilbert de surpresa e ele quase se engasgou com o acesso de risos que subiu pela sua garganta, distribuindo-se com tanta força pelo seu tórax que ele precisou se apoiar na mesa do telefone para não cair no chão de tanto rir.

 

– Pfff! Céus! Eu não estava preparado para essa! Que droga, jovem mestre! – ele exclamou com o fôlego que conseguiu reunir, rindo como se nunca mais fosse parar.

 

– Eu não entendo o que há de risível nas minhas palavras.

 

Esse comentário logicamente apenas aumentou a duração da explosão de risos de Gilbert Beilschmidt, fazendo com que ela se estendesse a todo vapor.

 

—Você?! – ele falou entre risos em um tom cujo espanto exagerado tinha uma óbvia intenção de deboche. – Agradável?!

 

– Hmpf. Pois bem. - o aristocrata mostrou-se resignado. – Eu creio que as minhas qualidades não foram devidamente apresentadas, o que está levando você a esse equívoco grosseiro de que eu não sou uma pessoa agradável. Sendo assim, eu creio que posso exibi-las mais claramente, contando a minha história.

 

– Eu não quero ouvir a sua história! – ele protestou, mas foi interrompido de maneira muito conclusiva e firme.

 

– Em que parte da minha sentença você ouviu uma interrogação? – foi a (inacreditável) pergunta do aristocrata que aproveitou-se do silêncio que foi resultado pelo queixo caído de Gilbert para iniciar a sua narrativa sem delongas – Prosseguindo, eu nasci em uma manhã chuvosa do mês de novembro em um hospital particular…

 

A história do aristocrata levou duas horas e meia para ser concluída e, por alguma razão, Gilbert não desligou o telefone até o fim dela.

 

Sinceramente, ele só considerou essa alternativa bem no ínicio dela, mas a medida em que o jovem mestre, cujo nome era Roderich Eldestein, foi falando, ele foi realizando que até que a biografia daquele jovem mestre tinha seus pontos interessantes e inesperados. E nisso, ele foi prestando mais e mais atenção nela, afundando gradualmente na narração, imergindo de tal modo que a sua conclusão o deixou ligeiramente atordoado, como se ele estivesse despertando de um sonho.

 

A despeito da constante e calma indiferença da voz do outro lado da linha, Gilbert realmente foi envolvido pela história peculiar e repleta de comentários espirituosos e singulares do seu personagem principal e narrador, experienciando de leve uma série de sentimentos diferentes naquelas horas, como se estivesse no lugar dele em todas as situações que ele apresentou com aparente descanso. Ele riu, praguejou, falou alguns “Que dose, cara.” verdadeiramente sentidos, suspirou, revirou os olhos, bufou… Até que finalmente o Roderich parou de falar por uma série particularmente longa de segundos e como se tencionasse quebrar o silêncio de espera que se estabeleceu, ele concluiu com um “ _Esses são os meus pontos e eu creio que nós precisamos nos despedir por aqui._ ”, levando Gilbert a perceber que não era como se eles estivessem em um telefone entre amigos, um encontro ou algo assim. Aquela ligação tinha um propósito e, tecnicamente, a intenção dela não era criar um enlace entre os dois. Era só uma ligação de outro ômega que ele tinha que dispensar e que logo procuraria por outros colegas de quarto.

 

Ele estava ciente disso. Era normal. Ainda assim, foi um pouco lamentável ter que desligar aquele telefone, sabendo que a partir daquele instante, estava oficialmente encerrado o seu momento de interação com o jovem mestre. Gilbert Beilschmidt voltaria aos seus dias comuns e não encontraria um ômega, ou melhor, qualquer pessoa independentemente de tipos, com aquela personalidade do jovem mestre e ele permaneceria dispensando os ômegas pelo mundo à fora e procurando por um alfa ou beta relativamente legal parar morar com ele. A conversa com o Rod havia sido intensa, porém não existiam motivos para que eles voltassem a ter contato, sendo melhor para ambas as partes que eles não prolongassem suas comunicações, visto que mal-entendidos poderiam surgir de um aprofundamento da sua ligação. O Rod estava procurando por um lugar para morar e Gilbert não queria que ele confundisse o surgimento de uma maior intimidade entre os dois como uma autorização para que ele viesse morar na sua casa. Ademais, o Rod ficaria tão revoltado se o Gilbert causasse uma impressão errada dessas e o constrangesse desse modo que eles nunca mais se falariam nem se pudessem.

 

Bom, sinceramente, era uma droga, mas o que se poderia fazer? Certo que o Rod era engraçado, extremamente direto e franco, único, interessante e fascinante de um modo especial, mas ele era um ômega e Gilbert Beilschmidt não voltaria a morar com ômegas. Não havia jeito.

 

Por mais que o ômega tivesse o deixado um pouco, apenas um pouco tentado quanto a hipótese antes fora de consideração.

 

Em sua defesa, na primeira noite após essa conversa, Gilbert não levou a sério o peso que se alojou em seu peso e a ansiedade que se instalou dentro dele após desligar o telefone. Okay, então ele havia conhecido um ômega que era extraordinário em todos os sentidos da palavra e ele estava meio impressionado com isso, constatando com algum espanto e alarme que aquele jovem mestre tinha uma personalidade que… Bem, fazia o seu tipo.

 

Mas grande coisa! Impressões são impressões. Elas são passageiras e fugazes. Embora no momento, ele estivesse contendo fortemente o seu impulso de ligar para a Lizzy e dizer para ela que o aristocrata deveria visitá-lo imediatamente, ele certamente esqueceria aquela estória em pouco tempo e riria dos absurdos que se passaram em sua cabeça. Ah, cara. Ele um dia riria tanto daquela estória. Definitivamente! Há, há, há!

 

Certo, talvez não em um dia, mas quem sabe em dois. Talvez em três. Cinco era o número da sorte!

 

Uma semana transcorreu antes que Gilbert se rendesse ao fato de que ele estava com uma ligeira queda por aquele aristocrata pomposo e que se ele não confrontasse aquilo cedo, ele estaria seriamente ferrado.

 

Essas coisas acontecem! Às vezes, falar com uma pessoa pela primeira vez, gera esse tipo de efeito sobre nós. É o charme do novo ou algo assim. O jovem mestre tinha uma personalidade marcante e surpreendente. Era normal que ele deixasse Gilbert atraído em uma primeira impressão por telefone. Sem razões para se preocupar. Estava tudo bem. A situação era contornável. Ele falaria para a Lizzy marcar um encontro pessoal entre ele e o aristocrata na frente da biblioteca da faculdade pela manhã e as suas expectativas iriam se desmanchar como um analgésico dentro de um refrigerante.

 

Ao ver o Roderich pessoalmente, o fascínio dele iria escorrer por água abaixo. Dessa vez, ele estava consciente e preparado para olhar para o jovem mestre e perceber que ele não era tudo aquilo que ele estava pensando. Um encontro pessoal era tudo que ele necessitava para superar aquela queda normal…

 

Ou foi o que ele pensou e murmurou para si mesmo, encarando o chão até que uma voz familiar convidasse os seus olhos a subirem.

 

– Olá. – disse um cara de óculos, usando trajes elegantes e cinzentos e um cachecol vermelho, o qual era a figura mais sexy e parecida com um super-model que Gilbert já havia visto no mundo real e de perto. Enquanto os olhos de seu expectador se arregalavam e sua boca sofria severas dificuldades em encontrar uma posição permanente, o cara atraente fez uma pequena reverência para cumprimentá-lo. – Você deve ser o senhor Beilschmidt.

 

DROGA.

 

QUE COISA INJUSTA. O Rod não deveria ser tão fisicamente atraente! Ele não estava contando com essa e agora toda a sua determinação em negar a sua atração por ele estava tão dispersa quanto os seus olhos que seguiram várias rotas diferentes e aleatórias com o propósito de fugirem a todo custo do aristocrata à sua frente.

 

O Rod não deveria ficar tão bem com aquele cabelo castanho escuro e pomposo que só funcionava nele e na nobreza do século dezenove! Ele não devia ter aquele rosto com traços harmoniosamente dispostos, aquele olhar de um azul muito profundo, aquele sinal que chamava atenção para a sua boca, aquelas pernas longas que o deixavam alguns centímetros mais alto do que o Gilbert e aquele porte tão gracioso e imponente em simultâneo. Aquilo era a prova de que o universo está fadado ao caos e composto de elementos estranhos que nunca serão plenamente compreendidos pelos homens. De todas as aparências que ele podia ter, ele devia ser logo um super-model com um jeito ligeiramente nerd que totalmente fazia o tipo do Gilbert. Era uma palhaçada.

 

Droga, droga, droga.

 

– Sim, claro! O primeiro e único! – ele respondeu, recuperando-se de seu choque inicial e erguendo os punhos em entusiasmo flamejante. Ele não ia mostrar o furacão interno que estava acontecendo naquela hora. Ele tinha uma grande apresentação a performar! – O prazer é sessenta por cento seu e quarenta por cento meu!– ah, cara, aquilo era ótimo! Ele havia dominado a conversa com uma apresentação triunfal que deveria causar, no mínimo, um “OH!” embasbacado no aristocrata.

 

Todavia, inesperadamente, o jovem mestre não teve um único lapso na impassividade da sua expressão. A completa falta de reação dele chegava a ser um pouco ofensiva para Gilbert e seu senso de humor formidável e injustiçado.

 

– Não desperdice o meu tempo desse modo. – ele exigiu, confrontando o seu potencial colega de quarto diretamente. – Eu sei que você me chamou até aqui para me rejeitar pessoalmente e deixe-me dizer que eu me recuso a fazer parte de um papel tão ridículo. O meu orgulho não permitiria uma rejeição vinda de você. Eu me dispensarei por conta própria. Adeus.

 

 

Concluído esse pequeno monólogo, ele deu as costas para Gilbert Beilschmidt e começou a andar na direção oposta, como se os seus negócios estivessem resolvidos.

 

Hã? Quê? Como? Havia acontecido mesmo o que ele pensava que acontecera? O Roderich o cumprimentou, dispensou-se por conta própria e estava indo embora? Wow! Aquilo era praticamente a versão aristocrática do plano “Olá”, “Desculpa aí” e “Tchau” que Gilbert costumava usar!

 

– Ei, __calma aí__ _!_ – Gilbert berrou, tendo uma onda de alívio quando notou que aquilo fora suficiente para que o jovem mestre se detivesse no ponto onde estava e se voltasse para ele, exibindo alguma curiosidade quanto àquela interrupção enfática, o que dava a entender que ele não estava completamente preparado para ela. – Por que diabos você está tomando essa decisão como se ela fosse culpa minha?! Eu, literalmente, não disse nada!

 

– Desnecessário. Eu sei o que você iria dizer. - ele foi ríspido e seco na sua gélida resposta. Além disso, ele parecia um pouco seguro demais em sua convicção no que Gilbert tinha a dizer.

 

– Bom, surpresa, Rod! – ele retorquiu exaltado, abrindo os braços extensivamente. – Você nem sempre acerta o que as pessoas estão pensando! Você não é um telepata. Bem-vindo ao mundo real!

 

– Oh, o que você está alegando é que o senhor me convidou aqui para dizer que nós poderemos viver juntos e que você está ansioso pela minha companhia? – ele fez essa indagação sarcástica, usando o seu clássico timbre de pergunta retórica, traduzido em “eu-sei-o-que-você-vai-dizer-e-não-tenho-dúvidas-disso-eu-não-estou-fazendo-uma-pergunta”.

 

Aquilo era tão irritante. Digo, tudo bem. O plano inicial de Gilbert era rejeitar a proposta de que eles morassem juntos. No entanto, era chato que ele nem houvesse dado uma brecha para que Gilbert pensasse no assunto! Quem ele achava que era para dizer a Gilbert o que Gilbert iria dizer?! Se ele fosse rejeitá-lo, ele teria o feito por conta própria! Ele não queria dar a satisfação de simplesmente confirmar o que o Rod havia deduzido que ele faria! Agora nem era só uma questão de “Eu queria passar mais tempo com ele ~” e “Caramba, eu preciso trazer esse cara atraente para o meu quarto”. Era uma questão de honra pessoal!

 

Ah, é?! O Rod achava que sabia todas as respostas, huh?! HÁ! Ele ia ver que estava muito enganado! Ele teria que passar por um longo e árduo treino nas montanhas se quisesse adquirir um terço da capacidade de percepção necessária para adivinhar os movimentos de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

Essa foi a última gota em um cálice de sentimentos em ebulição e Gilbert finalmente reagiu a elas. Com os punhos cerrados, os traços do rosto retorcidos e os olhos ardendo em determinação, ele berrou “SIM, EU VOU!!!” com tanta força que fez Roderich recuar alguns passos.

 

– Hã? – foi o som baixo e confuso do aristocrata. Seguindo-se a isso, Roderich ficou com a boca entreaberta e um andar ligeiramente cambaleante, como se estivesse buscando o seu senso de equilíbrio de novo após uma mudança radical na gravidade da Terra. Pelo visto, ele não estava pronto para essa! Há!

 

– Você me ouviu… - ele inspirou e expirou algumas vezes para diminuir a temperatura da sua indignação e ele se acalmou um pouco. Por outro lado, a sua resolução manteve-se firme e forte, assim como a forma com a qual os seus olhos encravaram-se nos do Rod. – Vamos morar juntos, seu nerd. – ele praticamente murmurou, reunindo aquela convicção dentro de si.

 

O Rod piscou repetidamente. Repetidamente. Havia nos seus olhos confusos, um brilho inocente e quase indefeso similar ao de uma criança que não entende o que fez de errado para receber o grito dos seus pais.

 

– … Eu não compreendo. - ele finalmente conseguiu dizer em um sopro de voz que expressava um atordoamento de proporções inimagináveis.

 

O que havia de tão incompreensível naquilo?

 

– O quê?

 

– Por que motivo você quer morar comigo? – ele perguntou e assumindo um ar mais desconfiado e natural ao seu temperamento, ele iniciou um interrogatório agressivo – O que você tem a ganhar com isso? Dinheiro? Poder?

 

Sério?

 

SÉRIO?!

 

– Por que você precisa transformar tudo em uma teoria conspiratória?! – Gilbert berrou frustrado, pondo as mãos nos dois lados da sua cabeça como se ela pudesse voar do seu corpo se ele não a segurasse.

 

– É claro que eu devo suspeitar de uma decisão como essa! Se você está tão ofendido pelas minhas suspeitas, justifique-se!

 

“ _ _Porque você é um cara com uma personalidade cativante ao seu modo estranho, qualidades interessantes e você é, tipo, super-hiper-mega-atraente, então eu não consigo ter racionalidade o suficiente para ver como a minha ideia será péssima a longo quando eu estou sendo distraído pela sua aparência e quando a minha maior vontade é de agarrar a sua cintura e pressioná-lo contra a parede mais próxima para beijar você até que você perca o fôlego, pois a minha cabeça não está funcionando e eu realmente estou fascinado com você, por mais que você possa ser bastante chato em alguns momentos. Eu estou chegando ao ponto de ver até os seus lados chatos como algo participa na construção do seu lado original e isso é idiota, eu sei, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito difícil conter esse tipo de coisa e eu estou confuso e estressado, mas eu estou tão interessado na sua figura nobiliárquica que viver com você é uma ideia tentadora demais para que eu consiga pesar as consequências disso. E também porque…__ _”_

 

– Porque, jovem mestre, quando nós começamos a morar com alguém, nós podemos nos desapontar ao conhecermos melhor a pessoa, mas você? Eu espero o seu pior e se eu me surpreender, provavelmente será com qualquer coisa boa que apareça na nossa convivência!

 

Ele foi (parcialmente) sincero. Afortunadamente, a sua honestidade (parcial) bastou para convencer o Rod.

 

– Surpreendentemente, você tem um bom ponto. - ele falou impressionado, pondo uma mão sobre o queixo.

 

– Como eu respeito as dificuldades de compreensão dos ignorantes, eu vou ignorar o seu “surpreendentemente” porque eu imagino que você ainda não tem conhecimentos o suficiente para saber quão geniais e certos são os meus pontos em uma base diária, jovem mestre. - ao se deparar com o Rod abrindo a boca com um ar ofendido, ele teve certeza da eficiência da sua gloriosa réplica implicante. Entretido e rindo brevemente, ele interrompeu o Rod antes que ele expressasse o seu mal-humor, erguendo uma sobrancelha e pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça para perguntar de forma clara e direta. – Então? Nós estamos de acordo?

 

– Sim, eu trarei os meus pertences para o seu quarto amanhã. - ele anunciou em um contentamento discreto e encantador, com apenas a sombra de um sorriso, fazendo Gilbert precisar atiçar seu mecanismo de repressão imediatamente.

 

“Não pense besteiras, não pense besteiras. Ele vai para o seu quarto porque você _mora_ em um quarto. A sua casa inteira é um quarto. É uma questão de semântica.”

 

– Combinado, Rod! Nós nos vemos amanhã!

 

Ele já estava acenando e se maldizendo internamente enquanto perguntava para si mesmo o que diabos ele havia feito e como ele havia se permitido cair – na verdade, praticamente se jogado por livre e espontânea vontade – em uma armadilha tão óbvia quando foi detido por uma questão milagrosamente afável do jovem mestre.

 

– Você não gostaria de tomar um café comigo agora?

 

Hã?

 

–… Huh? O que é isso? – ele interrogou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se perdido diante de uma requisição inesperada como aquela. Ele estava tão perplexo que nem sabia como deveria se sentir em relação a ela. – Uma parte da etiqueta da corte ou algo do gênero?

 

– Não, seu tolo. Eu apenas desejo um pouco mais da sua companhia essa tarde. - provavelmente notando a interrogação gigante que havia se espalhado por toda a face de Gilbert, ele indagou em legítimo assombro e atordoamento. – Por que você está tão espantado?

 

– Ei, não me culpe por estar espantado! – ele se defendeu com toda razão – Eu pensei que você estava vindo morar comigo porque não tinha opções. Você não disse que não gostava de betas?!

 

Será que ele faria uma negativa disso? Ele havia mudado de ideia? A sua percepção de mundo foi alterada em uma semana???

 

– Não, eu disse que não gosto dos traços de todos os tipos em geral.

 

Oh, Rod. Aquele cara era o carisma em pessoa.

 

– Okay, miss Simpatia, isso não explica nada. – Gilbert fez questão de constar, exigindo com um olhar fixo e severo que ele não fizesse rodeios e rodeios para acabar não respondendo uma coisa sequer.

 

– Um dos seus defeitos, senhor Beilschmidt, é que você faz muitas presunções antes de saber dos fatos. A verdade é que eu poderia morar sozinho se eu realmente precisasse, eu devo esclarecer. Os meus pais me recomendaram fortemente a morar com alguém, mas se eu não encontrasse um colega de quarto do meu agrado, eu poderia me instalar em um apartamento de solteiro. Compreenda que eu estou relatando isso porque não quero que você cometa um equívoco e pense que eu estou indo para o seu quarto por desespero. - ele realçou a palavra “desespero” com um desprezo pungente que contorceu momentaneamente os cantos da sua boca e causou um revirar em seus olhos que demonstrava que ele achava essa imagem mental absurdamente patética. – O motivo pelo qual eu estou indo morar com você, Beilschmidt, é porque eu tenho expectativas positivas em relação a isso. Há algo em você que eu acho intrigante e eu creio que observar a sua rotina será interessante como assistir a um documentário sobre a vida selvagem.

 

Ah, não.

 

Agora o coração de Gilbert estava batendo um pouco mais forte.

 

Ignorando-se a parte sobre um documentário sobre a vida selvagem, o que restava é que o Roderich também tinha algum interesse nele. Era um interesse similar ao que ele deveria ter pelo Animal Planet, mas ainda assim… Wow. Ele não conseguia reduzir a frequência dos batimentos do seu coração quando relembrava daquelas palavras, quando processava o seu significado e as suas remotas possibilidades, e quando era forçado a enxergar o jovem mestre apresentando uma amistosidade e alegria comedida que enchiam o seu peito de algo morno, terno e arriscado.

 

O Rod estava interessado nele. Ele estava interessado no Rod. O potencial seria maravilhoso se os seus interesses não fossem de naturezas bastante distintas e se a perspectiva de sair com ele não fosse absurda para os dois lados.

 

Era doloroso ver quão perto e quão longe eles estavam de terem uma chance juntos.

 

– Oh, não se preocupe, Rod. Eu sei que é impossível não me amar. - ele tentou brincar, torcendo para que o Rod não detectasse o nervosismo que escapou em sua risada.

 

Obviamente, ele não noticiou e mais uma vez mostrou a sua boa disposição de forma moderada e sem alterações.

 

– Eu espero que nós possamos nos dar bem, senhor Beilschmidt. - foi o seu comentário final sobre essa questão.

 

Dito isso, o Rod virou-se e fez um aceno para que ele o seguisse, o que foi de certo modo bom, pois Gilbert Beilschmidt permitiu-se mostrar a sua vulnerabilidade para as suas costas.

 

– Eu também espero, Rod. – ele falou, grave, sério e com uma camuflada apreensão, sabendo que o insensível do aristocrata jamais detectaria os sinais sutis das suas verdadeiras emoções, quando sequer estava olhando para o rosto dele. Ah, droga. Gilbert estava tão, tão ferrado. – Boa sorte para nós.

 

“Principalmente para mim.” - ele pensou.

–--

 


	2. Terça-feira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Roderich e Gilbert, o casal que finge propor casamento em diversos restaurantes para comer de graça (até que um deles REALMENTE pede o outro em casamento)?~" - Eu tinha dito que um dia faria uma one-shot PruAus com essa ideia que veio de um post do tumblr. mas eu provavelmente não teria feito sem o seu incentivo, então obrigada, anon! 
> 
> Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram kudos e fazer um agradecimento especial à senhorita Gin pelo seu amável review!
> 
> Eu espero que vocês tenham uma ótima leitura e que vocês possam deixar algum feedback ao conclui-la! Até breve ~

As conveniências de um noivado.

 

 

 **O** início do relacionamento romântico de Gilbert Beilschmidt e Roderich Eldestein foi mais uma medida pragmática e uma decisão consciente entre duas partes em acordo do que uma consequência de um desenvolvimento romântico. Eles não se entregaram a um impulso passional ou foram consumidos por sentimentos ao estabelecerem à sua relação. Não foi sequer uma questão de química ou o resultado de um jogo de flertes inocentes.

 

Eles simplesmente chegaram aos seus trinta anos, olharam um na cara do outro, no meio de mais uma festa de casamento de um amigo que eles tinham em comum, e concluíram “Por que não?”.

 

Possivelmente alguns fatores contribuíram para essa decisão conjunta e instantânea: o conhecimento de ambas as partes que os dois eram atraídos por homens, o inevitável senso de solidão que nós adquirimos quando vemos outras pessoas trocando votos de amor eterno em uma festa monumental, além do fato de que o Gilbert ficava revoltantemente bem em um terno e de que o Roderich ficava adorável quando tentavadisfarçar o quanto ele estava invejando os casais no salão, atribuindo o seu mau humor a pequenos erros na organização da festa os quais não eram noticiados ou sentidos por mais ninguém.

 

Quando os dois cruzaram os seus olhares, sentados na mesma mesa, surgiu neles o pensamento “ _Essa pessoa está na mesma situação que eu._ ” e este progressivamente evoluiu para um “ _Ele não é uma opção fora de co_ _gitação_ _._ ”. Pouco depois, os dois notaram que aquelas ideias estavam aparecendo na face um do outro, como se eles estivessem diante de um espelho.

 

Estava tudo no ar. As condições eram propícias. Eles só precisavam dizer as palavras mágicas.

 

“ _Gilbert Beilschmidt, se você está tão exausto das inconveniências da falta de um relacionamento quanto eu, acredito que nós poderíamos resolver esse dilema nos tornando um casal.”_

 

“ _Okay, tudo bem por mim. Você está falando sério, não está?”_

 

“ _Eu estou sempre sério.”_

 

“ _Bom ponto. É, eu acho que eu posso me ver saindo com você. Nós nos conhecemos há um bom tempo, temos alguns gostos em comum, rimos um da cara do outro com frequência…”_

 

“ _Sim, esses elementos são suficientes para propiciar uma dinâmica relativamente agradável a um romance provisório. Ele servirá até que nos encontremos um parceiro mais apropriado.”_

 

“ _Então o que você está dizendo é basicamente um ' **Vamos ficar juntos até que um de nós encontre alguém melhor** '.”_

 

“ _Precisamente. Há algum problema com isso?”_

 

“ _Nah. Trato feito.”_

 

Nenhum deles se encaixava no perfil ideal de parceiro que existia em suas especulações.

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt sempre achou que quando arranjasse um namorado, ele seria um tipo mais afetuoso, dedicado e meigo e ele acabou com o senhor Poker Face Acomodado “deixe-me-distrair-você-com-um-oral-quando-você-começar-a-reclamar-da-bagunça-que-eu-sempre-deixo-quando-eu-durmo-na-sua-casa-porque-eu-sou-terrível-assim-e-não-olhe-para-o-meu-piano-do-jeito-errado-ou-você-irá-morrer-comendo-uma-sobremesa-envenenada” Eldestein. Roderich, por sua vez, sempre pensou que o seu futuro namorado seria um perfeito cavalheiro com modos extremamente elegantes, dotado de uma atraente maturidade, e não um indivíduo que se divertia pregando pequenas peças nele, como desenhar um bigode ridículo nele quando ele cochilava no sofá da sala, que se vestia e se comportava de um modo chamativo, podendo ser ridículo e embaraçoso em vários momentos, e que tinha na essência do seu caráter aquele irritante ego massivo acompanhado por um provocativo senso de humor mordaz. Todavia, para a surpresa de todos, _principalmente para a deles_ , eles se deram bem juntos.

  
Gilbert não teria aceitado a proposta do Rod se ele não visse futuro algum naquilo. O jovem mestre com todas as suas manias irritantes, com aquela sua aparência solene e destituída de grandes emoções, com todos os seus defeitos indisfarçáveis, ainda era o único cara com quem Gilbert se veria em um relacionamento. Com todos os seus lados ruins, bons… O Rod era o Rod e ele era incrível. Ocasionalmente, ele podia ser super-irritante, não dava para negar. No entanto, pela maior parte do tempo, Gilbert realmente se entretinha com a personalidade única do seu namorado e não podia evitar um grande afeto por algumas das particularidades dele. O aristocrata podia ser ruim em demonstrar suas emoções, verdade. Em compensação, ele era encantador em suas demonstrações sutis delas. Ele tinha uma sensibilidade inesperada que podia deixar qualquer um sem fôlego quando era expressa na sua arte. O Rod era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Gilbert se sentia bastante à vontade em expor mesmo os seus lados mais ridículos e os dois sempre tiveram uma franqueza mútua que resultava em uma sensação de enorme conforto para ambos ao estarem lado-a-lado. Ele sentia que, juntos, os dois podiam fazer o que fosse, mesmo as atividades mais demoradas e monótonas, e ainda arranjarem um modo de se divertirem em companhia um do outro.

 

Por sua vez, desde o momento em que iniciaram seu relacionamento, Roderich Eldestein tornou-se plenamente consciente da sua atração sexual por Gilbert e um tanto abismado com a sua capacidade de ter a ignorado por tanto tempo. Havia algo na disparidade entre a aparência meio rebelde do Beilschmidt e o seu lado erudita bem desenvolvido que exercia o efeito instantâneo de secar a boca de Roderich, dilatar as suas pupilas e causar suaves arrepios em sua pele. Ele podia revirar os olhos e rir discretamente da ingenuidade das piadas mais bobas do Beilschmidt, como um velho amigo faria, contudo era inegável que quando ele ouvia um comentário espirituoso do seu namorado sobre a arte surrealista e a sua relação com a ideia freudiana do fluxo de pensamento, um desejo de que Gilbert o atirasse contra uma parede e colasse cada parte dos seus corpos, acendia-se dentro dele. Nesses momentos, ele sempre pensava que ainda bem que eles não eram apenas velhos amigos.

 

Falando sobre risos, esse era um outro aspecto importante no relacionamento dos dois.

 

Roderich Eldestein nunca foi um cavalheiro que pudesse receber a classificação de “risonho”. Hmpf. Longe disso. Ele raramente sentia necessidade de rir, devido à sua aptidão em observar uma situação cômica sob uma perspectiva de reconhecimento e silencioso apreço, e ele não ria por educação porque ele não enxergava o propósito disso. Com o tempo, ele acabou sendo intitulado como um “taciturno”, algo que lhe não fazia a menor diferença ou impacto. Eis porque era deveras curioso como ele, o taciturno Roderich Eldestein, era incapaz de parar de rir em sua convivência com o seu namorado. O Gilbert podia fazer algumas piadas tão, tão bobas… E Roderich ainda se apanhava rindo delas. O seu riso podia ser discreto e rápido, mas ele era sincero e inevitável.

 

Roderich Eldestein precisou se habituar a ideia de que Gilbert tinha o dom especial de fazê-lo rir com frequência e que, de algum modo, ele também o acostumou a ter uma rotina mais alegre e colorida.

 

Infelizmente, ainda havia o acordo, impondo-se como uma muralha invisível entre os dois. No fim das contas, tecnicamente, aquele era um arranjo provisório. Se um deles encontrasse alguém melhor, o seu relacionamento poderia se encerrar com uma espontaneidade idêntica à que deu início a ele.

 

Por mais que eles gostassem muito um do outro, por mais que o seu relacionamento fosse saudável, era mantida uma casualidade sobre aquele assunto, um “não-vamos-pensar-no-futuro” e um cuidado na forma de expressarem o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, o qual era usado como escudo para os seus corações delicados.

 

Eles nunca traziam o assunto à tona. Era assustador a perspectiva de que a outra parte decidisse encerrar o que eles possuíam de tangível devido a uma certa possibilidade remota que as suas mentes teimavam em formular. Discutir sobre o “acordo” poderia ser tomado como “questioná-lo”.“Questioná-lo” significava querer dar um passo a frente e derrubar as limitações autoimpostas do namoro dos dois. O problema é que nenhum deles era tão seguro dos sentimentos do outro para querer se arriscar sob a possibilidade de acabar com nada em mãos. Além disso, o real motivo pelo qual eles queriam dar um passo à frente, a razão pela qual era um pouco doloroso pensar no futuro ou porque era tão desconfortável ter que falar ou ouvir um “ _Eu te amo._ ” como se fosse uma brincadeira entre amigos, assustava os donos desses sentimentos.

 

Todo esse desenvolver durou por três anos e foi precisamente no aniversário de três anos deles em que ocorreu um evento, o qual foi o bater das asas de uma borboleta que culminaria em um tornado naquela lamentável estagnação.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Quem administrava a parte de comemoração de datas especiais para os dois era o Gilbert.

 

Em primeiro lugar, porque ele era excelente em se lembrar de datas e organizar um calendário de acordo com isso enquanto o Roderich certa vez ficou extremamente espantado e quase acionou o alarme de segurança quando se deparou com uma festa-surpresa na sua mansão porque ele simplesmente se esqueceu de que era o aniversário dele. U-hum, como se fosse um daqueles personagens de piadas repetitivas.

 

Em segundo lugar, porque o Rod era incapaz de se decidir quanto ao que eles deveriam fazer para celebrar. Ele era como uma daquelas crianças forçadas escolher um único doce no supermercado quando gostariam de ter todos que terminam indecisas e sempre frustradas e arrependidas quanto à sua escolha final, não importando qual essa seja.

 

Roderich Eldestein elaborava diversos programas diferentes e ele sempre decidia cancelá-los no meio do trajeto, desistindo quando eles mal haviam começado, por pensar melhor nos “contras” e constatar que havia opções melhores do aquela que ele decidira previamente.

 

Não, não. Seria muito cansativo. E que tal…? Também não. Pensando melhor, eles não se interessavam tanto por aquilo. Ah, podia ser a coisa tal! Se a coisa tal não demorasse tanto tempo! Francamente. Talvez eles devessem voltar à outra coisa.

 

… Após passar o aniversário de seis meses de namoro dos dois, correndo de um lado para o outro, não podendo aproveitar nenhuma das dezenas de atividades que eles fizeram naquele dia, graças ao entusiasmo volátil e seguido de um azedume insuportável do jovem mestre, Gilbert não quis uma repetição disso e se encarregou da programação deles para as próximas comemorações, estabelecendo uma padronização que evitava que o Rod viesse com os seus planos repentinos e se conformasse de uma vez com o que se tornou o “usual”.

 

Eles estabeleceram que sempre teriam um jantar especial em algum restaurante elegante da cidade, escolhido pelo Gilbert. Um jantar não custava muito tempo ou energia, envolvia comidas(o que é um ganho por conta própria) e o ambiente era apropriado para a ocasião e nada mirabolante. Com esses critérios atendidos, essa programação se tornou a regra.

 

Evidentemente, o conformismo do aristocrata não significava que ele ficasse em jubilo com aquele acordo. Conformado não é um sinônimo de uma aceitação legítima e cheia de otimismo, mas de uma desanimada atitude de “Deixa para lá”.

 

A queixa do jovem mestre quanto a esses jantares especiais era sempre esta:

 

“ _Oh! Esses preços são ridículos. É uma macarronada. A soma do preço dos ingredientes não daria metade dess_ _e_ _valor! Você pode obtê-los facilmente em qualquer supermercado!”. “Essa sobremesa teria sido mais doce, caso o preço dela não fosse tão amargo”. “_ _Por que você escolheu esse restaurante? Você deveria pesquisar melhor sobre os estabelecimentos_ _da sua_ _escolh_ _a_ _, Gilbert. Eu estou certo de que deve haver lugares com preços mais razoáveis.”_.

 

Urgh.

 

O Gilbert realmente adorava aquele cara, mas, caramba, como ele podia ser irritante de vez em quando. Não era como se o próprio Gilbert ficasse muito feliz em ter que pagar uma fortuna por uma salada sem gosto e para continuar com fome! Se dependesse apenas dele, os dois poderiam ir a uma pizzaria ou outro canto menos pomposo! O problema é que o Rod, mesmo deixando todo o seu lado carrancudo e mesquinho em evidência, no fundo, no fundo, apreciava verdadeiramente a formalidade do evento e os cuidados de Gilbert para torná-lo especial. Tanto que na única vez em que Gilbert o carregou tentativamente para um bar legal e não muito caro em um dia dos namorados, o jovem mestre ficou tão, tão magoado e certo de que aquela era uma manifestação da queda de interesse dele que os dois quase terminaram naquela noite.

 

Restaurantes pomposos eram o caminho certo. Eles vinham com reclamações constantes do Rod, claro. Era de se esperar! Se ao menos os preços não fossem tão altos... Mas o que se fazer? Ele sempre acharia o preço ruim em um estabelecimento de classe, pois ele era terrivelmente mesquinho em relação ao seu dinheiro.

 

Nós estamos falando de um sujeito que teve inúmeras vezes de ir ao apartamento do seu namorado porque “ _Eu adiei demais o meu pagamento da conta de energia/água. De novo. Eu precisarei me instalar aqui até que ela retorne._ ”. O Gilbert tinha um apartamento de solteiro e ele nunca deixou uma conta atrasar. O Roderich era o dono de uma bendita mansão, mas adiava os pagamentos porque, sei lá, talvez ele tivesse uma pequena esperança guardada em seu coração de que as companhias de energia e de água, em sua distração, deixariam de noticiar que uma casa singular específica não havia pagado as suas contas e ele esperava até o último segundo para convencer-se do contrário.

 

Em uma comparação com “The Sims 02”, era como se a família “Quero-tudo-que-é-seu” preferisse ir para a casa da família “Mal-Paga” para atender suas necessidades vitais.

 

Não se poderia exigir de um cara assim que ele ficasse 102% contente em gastar dinheiro em um restaurante quatro estrelas, não importando quão romântica ou especial fosse a razão dele para isso.

  
Ao menos, essa era a única queixa do aristocrata. Tirando um outro comentário rabugento no meio da refeição e a careta de repulsa que ele fazia ao ver a conta, o jantar transcorria muito bem e eles aproveitavam imensamente o seu tempo juntos.

 

Eles conversavam animadamente sobre vários assuntos, davam presentes um para o outro, trocavam alguns beijos de despedida na porta da frente do prédio do Gilbert e a noite era encerrada com nota oito.

 

E assim seguiu-se suas vidas até _aquele_ dia.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Okay, então era o aniversário de três anos deles e eles estavam em um restaurante francês, comendo seu jantar e tomando vinho, engajados em um diálogo sobre a reforma na mansão do Rod e sobre as conturbações que ela estava trazendo. A principal dessas se devia ao acúmulo um monte de tralhas ao longo dos anos por parte do jovem mestre, das quais ele não queria se livrar de jeito nenhum e que atualmente estavam ocupando um espaço indispensável para o arquiteto encarregado do projeto. Um homem que Roderich considerava um grande insensível que não entendia o valor daquelas memórias materiais e a utilidade que elas poderiam um dia vir a ter. O que Gilbert estava discutindo com o seu namorado era para onde exatamente aquelas tra…digo, memórias materiais deveriam ir.

 

Então, subitamente, eles escutaram um barulho vindo de uma mesa atrás deles e quando eles se viraram…

 

–… e você é a garota mais linda, adorável e encantadora do mundo inteiro. Você quer casar comigo, Lovina Vargas? – falou um homem ajoelhado no chão, mostrando uma pequena caixa preta para uma mulher que se levantou da sua mesa em um salto, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, protagonizando uma das cenas mais clichês do universo.

 

– É claro que eu quero, seu idiota!!!! – ela gritou em lágrimas, atirando-se nos braços do sujeito.

 

No espaço de tempo em que todos se levantaram das suas mesas para bater palmas aos noivos, a reação deles diante dessa cena comovente foi a mesma:

 

– Que piegas. – o aristocrata comentou em voz baixa, agitando seu rosto para os lados.

 

– Declarações públicas são um mico total. – Gilbert acenou com a cabeça em concordância – O que ele faria se ela não tivesse aceitado?

 

– Eu não compreendo o que leva a alguém a se expor dessa forma.

 

– Nem eu. Bate aqui.

 

– Eu não sei porque estou concordando em participar desse gesto bobo que você propôs. – ele falou, revirando os olhos, mas não deixando de bater de volta.

 

Um meio-sorriso mordaz cresceu por uma das bordas do rosto de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

– Porque eu sou um namorado irresistível e negar um pedido meu é quase impossível?

 

Pling! Os ombros do Roderich subiram de repente, saltando como sempre faziam quando ele estava gargalhando por dentro, e ele teve que interromper abruptamente o gole de vinho que estava tomando com os olhos arregalados como se ele tivesse tomado um susto. Oh, cara, o Rod estava totalmente contendo o riso.

 

– Oh, céus, Gilbert! Não me faça rir tão subitamente! – ele reclamou quando conseguiu engolir a bebida e parar de tossir, não mostrando, todavia, qualquer traço real de hostilidade ou desaprovação em suas palavras. – Eu quase me engasguei com o meu vinho! – ele falou com a voz entrecortada por breves pausas silenciosas que eram acompanhadas por inclinações involuntárias em seu corpo.

 

Nossa. Era incrível como três anos não haviam mudado como o riso tão contido e discreto do Rod era efetivo em aquecer o peito de Gilbert e enchê-lo de orgulho por ter sido aquele a causá-lo.

 

Em fatos, as observações deles sobre aquele pedido de noivado em público provavelmente teriam parado por aí se eles não houvessem assistido ao desfecho daquela estória, tendo em conta que o foco deles havia mudado em 180 graus. No momento, o Rod estava se recuperando do seu acesso repentino de risos e o Gilbert estava se deliciando com essa visão, apagando gradualmente tudo que estava em torno do jovem mestre para centrar-se nos detalhes dela. O registro de que um casal havia feito uma declaração pública naquele restaurante estava despencando velozmente na lista de prioridade dos seus pensamentos. Porém…

 

– VAMOS PARA O NOSSO APARTAMENTO, LOVINA! Eu estou tão animado! Nós temos muito o que planejar!!

 

Infelizmente, aquele noivo cretino havia praticamente _berrado_ aquilo e a recém-surgida atmosfera de intimidade entre os dois foi quebrada com tanta força que Gilbert quase pôde enxergar as rachaduras metafóricas surgirem na sua frente. Caramba, aquele idiota tinha que ser tão barulhento? Haviam outros casais tendo um momento ali!

 

– Garçom, você pode trazer logo a conta?! – gritou a noiva, igualmente indiscreta. Ninguém podia negar que eles eram as duas metades de uma laranja bem escandalosa.

 

O aristocrata acompanhou Gilbert em seu lançar de um olhar crítico para a gigante cena que aquele casal estava fazendo. O sorriso do jovem mestre havia sido desmanchado por completo e substituído por uma tênue camada de desprezo que, por alguma razão, era estranhamente similar à que ele costumava exibir nos velhos tempos de observar o casamento dos seus amigos, sentado na mesa dos solteiros.

 

Bom… Independentemente de como fossem as suas manifestações, Gilbert concordava plenamente com o azedume dele e estava experimentando um pouco daquilo no interior de sua boca.

 

Urgh. Ainda bem que o casal açucarado havia pedido a conta. Que eles entregassem o seu dinheiro e fossem embora.

 

HÁ, HÁ! Eles estavam parecendo tão ridículos com essas ações melosas! Gilbert definitivamente nunca precisou de uma cena vergonhosa daquelas para ficar feliz com o seu relacionamento. Há, há, há! É lógico que não!

 

… Se era assim, por que ele estava **chateado**? Sentindo raiva estranha que não era bem como uma raiva, e sim como uma sensação ácida correndo pelas suas veias, misturada com algo mais frio do que o gelo?

 

Não! Não era inveja deles ou algo do tipo! Há, há! Claro que não! Ele estava... Huh... Justificadamente revoltado com aquele barulho todo, atrapalhando o seu encontro! Sim, sim. Um cara precisa de um pouco de espaço pessoal, certo?! E aquele desejo intenso e quase desesperado de que eles fossem embora logo e sumissem da sua frente, com as suas declarações de amor, manifestações sinceras e diretas de afeto e construção de um futuro sólido juntos, poderia ser atribuído meramente à incapacidade de uma pessoa empática como Gilbert ficar encarando uma dupla se expondo ao ridículo dessa forma, não podendo fazer nada para evitar o vexame deles.... Ah! Ele era nobre e piedoso demais.

 

…

 

Urgh. Certo! Tudo bem, tudo bem! Para ser honesto, não era só uma questão de empatia e os seus sentimentos não eram 10202034% originados pela vergonha alheia. Afinal, ele podia reconhecer que ele detinha uma porção vagamente maligna, apesar de toda a nobreza de espírito que ele possuía. Não ter defeitos seria uma carência terrível à sua personalidade brilhante, portanto era natural que ele tivesse os seus. Se ele possuía nobreza de espírito e empatia, também havia nele egoísmo e prazer perverso. E em algum lugar no meio da multidão dos seus sentimentos agressivos e contidos, lá estava a sua porção maligna, dando uma volta casual pelo quarteirão.

 

Era ela que estava se manifestando, quando ele se divertiu com o pensamento de que os pombinhos à sua frente podiam ter suas declarações pomposas e gestos monumentais de amor verdadeiro, mas ainda precisavam pagar a conta como todo mundo! Por sabe-se lá que motivos, aquilo era tão satisfatório de se ver!

 

– Oras, o que é isso. Vocês acabaram de noivar. É cortesia da casa deixar que vocês não paguem a conta. Aceitem isso como um presente de noivado.

 

Essas foram as palavras do gerente.

 

Sem brincadeira.

  
_Quê?_

 

– Sério?! Mas nós pedimos tantas coisas…! – a noiva exclamou, dessa vez tendo razão em estar berrando. Naquela altura, Gilbert e Roderich também estavam berrando. Internamente.

 

O único assombrosamente calmo por ali era o gerente do restaurante.

 

– Está tudo bem. Vocês noivaram. – ele comentou, sorrindo brandamente – Esse não é o tipo de evento que ocorre todo dia nesse restaurante. Nós podemos ter essa despesa em uma ocasião especial. Considerem esse jantar como um presente de noivado.

 

Quê?

 

Quê? Quê? Quê?

 

Aquilo era sério? Aquilo era real? Aquele casal ia deixar de pagar uma micro-fortuna por conta de uma razão idiota daquelas???

 

Aquilo era tão estúpido e problemático! Eles não consideravam a possibilidade de que uma pessoa decidisse se aproveitar desse sistema e, sei lá, saísse pelos restaurantes à fora pedindo o seu namorado em casamento repetitivamente para ganhar comida de graça????

 

…

 

Espera aí. Pensando bem, aquilo não era uma má ideia.

 

Digo, era uma péssima ideia para os donos de restaurante, contudo não era uma má ideia para _outras partes._ Para ser mais exato, aquilo soava como uma oportunidade. Uma oportunidade totalmente insana, contudo era **exatamente** por ela ser ridícula demais que ela possuía chances enormes de dar certo, uma vez que nitidamente as pessoas nem haviam cogitado na existência dela.

 

Cara, o plano que estava se passando na sua mente era completamente absurdo. Se o seu parceiro fosse qualquer outro cara, Gilbert nunca se sentiria à vontade para revelá-lo porque o seu namorado hipotético, além de não concordar com isso, ficaria indignado com uma sugestão daquelas. Sorte dele que aquele era o Rod. Os dois tinham uma perspicácia que sabiam usar a seu favor, uma raiva dos preços de restaurantes elegantes, uma sagacidade ao melhor estilo Sonserina e um descaramento com pouquíssimas limitações. Sendo o Rod, havia alguma chance que o seu namorado levasse o plano em consideração.

 

– Roderich, eu sei que pode soar como um plano meio maluco, mas o que você acha de…?

 

– Sim. – foi a resposta curta e decidida do Roderich. Ele segurou as mãos de Gilbert e uniu os seus olhares fixamente, muito sério. Havia uma faísca incomum reluzindo em suas íris normalmente calmas, como ondas se agitando na imensidão do oceano. Foi ela que levou Gilbert a realizar…

 

O Rod **sabia** o que ele iria dizer.

 

Ele estava concordando.

 

Não havia dúvidas disso. Pela segunda vez em suas vidas, eles tiveram ideias exatamente iguais em simultâneo e só precisaram de uma troca de olhares para entrarem em um consenso.

 

Quem diria, huh? O ditado estava certo. Mentes brilhantes realmente pensam de maneira parecida.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

– _Sim, eu aceito._

 

– _Oh, Roderich! Eu farei você o homem mais feliz do mundo!_

 

– _Gilbert, querido, será que você teria dinheiro para nós pedirmos um champagne e celebrarmos?_

 

– _O que é isso? Vocês acabaram de noivar! Deixe esse jantar por conta da casa!_

 

– _Eu não consigo acreditar! Que gentil e completamente inesperado da sua parte! Muito obrigado!_

 

– _É, valeu, cara! Esse é um ótimo presente de noivado!_

 

 

Quando o gerente se afastou da mesa e as pessoas retiraram sua atenção e campo visual da direção deles, Roderich e Gilbert trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e dotados de uma malícia que poderia ser muito sugestiva a um observador de fora.

 

O seu significado era bastante diferente na realidade.

 

De forma lenta e discreta, Roderich se inclinou para frente, aproximando suas testas e murmurou com os lábios perpassando os de Gilbert, mantendo a sua voz em um volume audível somente para ele.

 

– Eu ainda estou abismado que o plano tenha realmente funcionado. – ele falou, deixando a sua voz intencionalmente rouca porque ele sabia exatamente que tipo de efeito isso tinha sobre o Gilbert e só porque eles estavam _fingindo_ estar flertando para conversarem discretamente, não havia uma regra que o impedisse de ir um pouco além em sua performance.

 

– É claro que funcionou. – Gilbert respondeu, engolindo em seco e dando um sorriso cuja casualidade era nitidamente forçada. Os olhos de Roderich se deslocaram para o pomo-de-adão de seu namorado que se tornava deveras interessante quando subia e descia naquela velocidade. – Eu sou um gênio.

 

Aquela era uma resposta tão típica do seu parceiro que Roderich Eldestein nem tinha como se incomodar com ela. Ele o corrigiu de modo muito casual apenas pelo prazer e abertura de poder fazê-lo.

 

– Você se esquece de que nós tivemos a mesma ideia, ao mesmo tempo, quando nos defrontamos com aquela cena patética há duas semanas. – ele lembrou, fechando os olhos brevemente, antes de se afastar brevemente de seu namorado para tomar um pequeno gole de vinho.

 

Roderich Eldestein nunca precisou de cuidados para contrariar ou retorquir seu namorado. Eles se entendiam em suas linguagens singulares e as suas provocações mútuas nunca eram tomadas como uma verdadeira ofensa. Pelo contrário. Parte da diversão deles estava nesses embates de ironias, eloquência e conhecimento. Eles podiam vez por outra ter uma briga de verdade e eles sabiam muito bem quando a situação entre eles era séria, porém o normal no relacionamento deles era aquela comunicação franca e espontânea com implicâncias leves e implicações sensuais.

 

De fato, como o esperado, Gilbert levou o comentário de Roderich da melhor maneira possível.

 

– Sim, mas fui eu que formulei uma estratégia para a sua execução magnânima. Fui eu que tive a sacada de comprar uma aliança barata pelo e-bay, fui eu que escrevi o pedido de noivado, fui eu que realizei o pedido nas duas ocasiões… – Gilbert enumerou com os dedos e depois ergueu suas duas mãos no ar, dando um sorriso arrogante e satisfeito. – Vamos lá! Admita a minha glória e reconheça os meus imensuráveis méritos, jovem mestre.

 

– Certo, eu serei gracioso e admitirei que as suas contribuições para esse plano foram significativas. – ele suspirou em resposta, contendo um sorriso.

 

– Oh, Rod. – o Gilbert deu um riso bastante afetuoso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e apoiando seu queixo em uma das mãos. – Você realmente sabe as palavras certas para aquecer o coração de um homem. – ele disse em um tom de brincadeira.

 

– Cale a boca, seu idiota. – Roderich Eldestein falou tais palavras sem qualquer hostilidade e a abertura da sua boca ao emiti-las permitiu que alguns risos escapassem por ela.

 

– Por falar em palavras certas… – de repente, a voz do Beilschmidt adquiriu uma gravidade e sobriedade que mudou abruptamente o curso casual daquela discussão. Ele abaixou seus olhos, fitando a toalha de mesa de seda como se observasse peixes se movimentando em um rio. Oh. Ele estava sendo sério agora. Roderich ficou confuso com aquela alteração repentina. – Por que eu sou sempre a pessoa que pede você em casamento? – ele murmurou ressentido – Por que você não pode _me_ pedir em casamento para variar um pouco?

 

Oh.

 

Aquilo.

 

Bem…

 

….

 

A respiração de Roderich foi acelerada pela sua ânsia por oxigênio. O coração dele foi comprimido. E ainda que Gilbert não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele, foi impossível resistir ao impulso de desviar seus olhos para baixo e para o outro lado.

 

– Você sabe muito bem o motivo. – embora o seu rosto estivesse perfeitamente sereno e composto, os sons saíram de sua garganta mais baixos do que ele tencionava. – Eu não seria convincente. - ele falou e aquilo era verdade – Infelizmente, eu não sou capaz de ferir meu orgulho me expondo desse modo constrangedor. – outra verdade – Um pedido de casamento meu seria mais similar a um discurso de formatura do que a uma expressão de amor eterno. – a verdade ainda não estava completa, porém essa foi a conclusão de sua fala. Ele não enxergou benefícios em estender suas explicações para ramos mais honestos e constrangedores.

 

Afortunadamente para ele, o seu namorado era um idiota que foi completamente despistado por aquelas linhas e mais atingido pelo apelo humorístico da declaração de Roderich do que com o conteúdo que ela ocultava.

 

– Pfff! – o riso de Gilbert veio com tanta força e tão abruptamente que ele arregalou os olhos e acabou cuspindo um gole imenso de champagne que espalhou-se como um jato sobre a mesa. Tão grosseiro. Algumas gotas haviam sido espirradas na face de Roderich e ele teve de enxugá-las com um lenço, insatisfeito com aquela bagunça, mas um pouco contente com a forte resposta involuntária do seu namorado. – Droga, Rod! Isso é sua culpa! – o Gilbert acusou entre risos, apontando para ele com uma mão e cobrindo a sua boca com a outra.

 

– Eu não vejo como a sua grosseria inata poderia ser atribuída a mim. – ele falou em um cândido cinismo, como se não soubesse do que aquilo se tratava, porém deixando um sutil sorriso escorrer pelos seus lábios. – Não seja tão deselegante.

 

– Eu sei que você me adora. Você vem com esse papo de má atuação, mas quem sabe! – Gilbert escarneceu – Talvez você apenas queira que eu fique declarando publicamente o meu amor por você repetidas vezes! Há, há!

 

_Oh._

 

– …

 

Involuntariamente ou não, aquele comentário atingiu um ponto muito sensível e Roderich perdeu tanto o seu sorriso quanto a sua capacidade de dar uma resposta.

 

“Amor” era uma espécie de palavra proibida no relacionamento complicado deles e qualquer menção impensada desse sentimento, não importando o contexto, podia causar um desconforto para os dois lados.

 

– Er… Hm. – Gilbert tentou se consertar, esfregando a sua nuca com um olhar caído – Eu estava brincando, jovem mestre.

 

– …Eu sei. – foi tudo que Roderich pôde dizer.

 

Uma nuvem cinza e fria pairou e desceu sobre ele, originando um silêncio ansioso e tão carregado de tensões que parecia poder se rachar em milhares de pedaços afiados se não fosse lidado delicadamente.

 

Nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, pois ambos temiam o que o outro esperava que eles dissessem e não faziam ideia do que eles mesmos gostariam de dizer.

 

Transcorridos aproximadamente dois minutos nessa insuportável tensão, Gilbert decidiu tomar a iniciativa de rompê-la. Ele bateu com um punho na mesa, murmurou algum termo de baixo calão, ergueu seus olhos ao encontro dos olhos do Roderich e segurou de leve o queixo do seu namorado, movendo a sua cabeça ao seu alcance.

 

– Eu posso te beijar? – ele perguntou quando os olhos se confrontaram, franzindo as sobrancelhas em concentração. Para alguém com um rosto tão sério e determinado, ele estava surpreendentemente vermelho.

 

– Que repentino. – foi tudo que Roderich pôde dizer em um primeiro momento, mas aquilo bastou para que Gilbert risse e revirasse os olhos alegremente.

 

– É repentino querer beijar o meu próprio “noivo”? – ele perguntou de um modo bem mais descontraído.

  
Roderich mal alterou a sua expressão.

 

– Você já podia estar me beijando em vez de se distrair com essas piadas. – ele constou absolutamente sério.

 

– Excelente ponto.

 

Não desperdiçando um segundo, o namorado de Roderich pôs uma mão por trás do seu pescoço e aproveitou-se da proximidade dos seus rostos para puxá-lo para si e trazê-lo de encontro aos seus lábios.

 

Os lábios do Gilbert traziam uma sensação familiar. Um pouco ásperos, finos, úmidos e quentes. Solicitando uma abertura com tanta delicadeza que era um pouco surpreendente verificar quão entusiástico ele se tornava uma vez que a língua dele atravessasse os seus lábios entreabertos e ele praticamente devorasse o interior da sua boca. Oh, céus. Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert.

 

Aquele tonto, brilhante, bobo, ridiculamente atraente…

 

Por razões que Roderich não aprovara antes mesmo de saber do que se tratava, o Gilbert interrompeu a sessão dos dois para comentar, rindo um pouco.

 

– Huh… – ele abaixou os olhos e sorriu com afeto, suavidade e alguma diversão. –Você está com um bom humor hoje, jovem mestre.

 

Ele estava.

 

– Eu estou.

 

Pronto. Eles podiam retornar ao que estavam fazendo.

 

Se o Gilbert, aquele grandessíssimo tolo, não houvesse parado para falar alguma tolice qualquer.

 

– Você também está mais… – ele passou a língua por seu lábio inferior. Vendo aquilo, Roderich se sentiu vagamente tentado a imitar o movimento. Não sobre o seu próprio lábio, lógico. – Er… – Gilbert teve dificuldades em encontrar os termos certos. - “Direto do que o normal”, assim digamos.

 

Roderich Eldestein revirou os olhos, não acreditando que eles haviam sido interrompidos para isso.

 

– Nós estamos burlando com sucesso um sistema falho e absurdo, deixando de pagar uma fortuna por uma refeição agradável. – ele se expressou de modo conciso e friamente analítico – É claro que isso desperta uma satisfação primitiva dentro de mim.

 

Por alguma razão, o seu namorado bobo continuou achando graça naquela situação que estava provocando em Roderich uma ânsia muito diferente daquela vontade de rir que vinha dele.

 

– Esse é o seu modo elaborado e eloquente de dizer que fazer coisas meio proibidas deixa você excitado? – Gilbert perguntou, sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas geradas pelos seus risos.

 

Oras! Que pergunta! Como ele se atrevia?!

 

– Não seja tão rude. – Roderich o repreendeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com força.

 

Logo após a conclusão da sua sentença bastante imperativa, o Gilbert passou a ficar observando cautelosamente a sua face, piscando os olhos muito abertos em uma expressão difícil de ler. Era como se ele… Estivesse esperando por algo? Esse era o melhor palpite de Roderich.

 

Como o senhor Eldestein não lhe forneceu alguma coisa que pudesse corresponder às suas expectativas ou qualquer elemento senão um plácido silêncio, Gilbert terminou por mudar o seu estado de espírito para algo mais evidente e fácil de ser lido.

 

– Caramba, você não negou o que eu disse. – o seu namorado, por fim, comentou, soltando uma enorme leva de ar pela boca, apontando o dedo para o peito de Roderich Eldestein e deixando suas sobrancelhas saltarem com incredulidade. – Fazer coisas meio proibidas _deixa_ você excitado! – ele constatou estupefato e Roderich precisou repreendê-lo dando um tapa de leve na mão que estava tocando o seu peito porque o Gilbert, aquele ser embaraçoso, havia praticamente berrado aquilo na frente de vários estranhos e porque ele não tinha o menor direito de dizer algo assim, _mesmo que fosse verdade_. Ao receber o tapa do aristocrata, ele abriu a boca em um largo sorriso impressionado, um pouco mais entretido do que deveria, levantando ao máximo as extremidades dos seus lábios. – Quem diria?! Logo você, aristocrata?!

 

– Eu devo deixar você rindo na mesa e resolver esse problema por conta própria? – estando farto daquelas delongas, Roderich permitiu que sua impaciência transparecesse de um gélido modo reprovativo, visando colocar um ponto final naquelas interrupções estúpidas.

 

– Ei, ei. Sem necessidade dessa raiva, jovem mestre. – ele riu em uma mescla de implicância e ternura, pondo a mão em um dos lados do rosto do Eldestein. – Nós mal ficamos noivos!– ele debochou, continuando a exibir aquele senso de humor inadequado ao momento.

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt não foi muito intimidado, pelo visto.

 

– Gilbert, eu juro que se você fizer mais uma piada estúpida…! – ele estava prestes a berrar com o seu namorado, irascível ao ponto de ignorar todas convenções sociais que o impediam de fazer algo desse tipo em um restaurante, quando ele ouviu a voz de Gilbert entrecortá-lo em um tom que certamente não era o de uma piada estúpida.

 

– Vamos para o meu apartamento. – Gilbert Beilschmidt falou em uma voz baixa, grave e ridiculamente desejável, pondo Roderich em um imediato silêncio de espera e expectativa pelas suas próximas linhas, agora que elas se encaminhavam para a direção certa. Ele logo descobriu que possivelmente tenha sido um erro conferir créditos a maturidade do seu namorado tão cedo, considerando-se que o acréscimo de Gilbert já não tinha a seriedade que ele apresentara em sua prévia frase. – A menos que você queira resolver nossos problemas no banheiro, meu adorado e impaciente noivo exibicionista?

 

Céus. Oh, aquele estúpido! Era inacreditável que tamanha estupidez pudesse se acumular em um único indivíduo. Se a palavra “estúpido” pudesse assumir uma forma humana, ela seria uma estátua idêntica a Gilbert Beilschmidt nos mais ínfimos detalhes. Céus, que indivíduo estúpido!

 

– Eu poderia ter tomado a sua provocação como uma ofensa se você não estivesse com a mesma tonalidade escarlate do meu vinho tinto. – Roderich ergueu a sua taça cujo conteúdo estava pela metade. As suas feições estavam insípidas como sempre, embora a sua paciência já estivesse em seus limites. O queixo de Gilbert despencou diante daquela provocação inesperada e Roderich aproveitou-se do seu silêncio e falou em um volume baixo com um contido ardor, decidido a mudar em definitivo a trajetória cômica e amistosa daquela discussão. – Se você se sente tão compelido a conhecer o que me estimula, eu posso descrever em detalhes ínfimos e bastante visuais as minhas preferências, meu caro.

 

A partir daí, Roderich Eldestein apresentou uma série de descrições mais gráficas das suas expectativas do que vários pornôs assistidos por Gilbert, além de intenções claras de concretizá-las quando eles alcançassem o seu apartamento que fez com que eles praticassem voassem para fora daquele restaurante.

 

Nossa. Definitivamente, aquele plano teve consequências melhores do que Gilbert previra.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Com os cuidados certos, a eficiência daquele método era quase garantida. Eles não podiam fazer aquilo toda semana, não podiam repetir os restaurantes e o Gilbert precisava elaborar votos novos em todas as ocasiões para o caso de que, por exemplo, um cliente que frequentasse um restaurante para o qual eles já haviam ido também aparecesse no novo lugar, não pensar “ _Ei! Esse discurso me parece estranhamente familiar!_ ” e ligar os pontos.

 

Era um tanto trabalhoso, mas valia à pena. A princípio, o maior benefício era financeiro. Com o tempo, as consequências se estenderam para outros campos do relacionamento dos dois.

 

Como eles estavam gastando menos dinheiro, houve mais chances para que eles saíssem em jantares românticos e especiais. Por não gastarem dinheiro, o humor do Roderich melhorava consideravelmente. Eles podiam aproveitar o tempo que ele antes desperdiçava fazendo as reclamações corriqueiras sobre gastos para conversarem mais sobre assuntos que eram genuinamente interessantes. Ademais, um Roderich satisfeito era um Roderich com mais disposição para brincar, um Roderich mais desinibido e, por fim, mas não por último, um Roderich absurdamente sexy.

 

Eles dois passavam o seu jantar rindo juntos e brindando o seu sucesso como dois adolescentes(ou como dois vilões da DC comics). O jovem mestre era o rei do descaramento e ele era o imperador supremo das estratégias. Juntos eles eram uma dupla imbatível.

 

Quando o jantar era encerrado e eles retornavam para o apartamento de Gilbert, o encanto não era quebrado. Os dois continuavam a agir como adolescentes. Em um sentido beeem diferente, no entanto. Como dizer…? Huh… Usando o eufemismo do Rod, o “entusiasmo” que eles adquiriram fazia com que eles parecessem um casal de adolescentes no auge da ebulição hormonal.

 

O sexo com o Rod sempre foi bom. O jovem mestre teve uma série de parceiros diferentes antes de Gilbert e ele guardava os seus truques. Sexualmente, eles sempre aproveitaram bons momentos juntos. Esse fora um aspecto com o qual eles não tiveram que se preocupar na dinâmica da sua relação. No entanto, havia uma diferença entre o sexo despreocupado, divertido e casual que eles costumavam fazer e o sexo entusiástico e feroz de comemoração que eles passaram a ter.

 

O Rod se entusiasmava em fazer coisas meio proibidas e esse entusiasmo voraz dele era **totalmente sexy**. O aristocrata era um especialista em fazer o Gilbert chegar ao auge do desespero pela sua pele, lábios e contornos, levando-o aos seus limites também, o que resultava em sexo intenso, animalesco e absolutamente fantástico. Quando os dois terminavam, os olhos dele, saciado e feliz, pareciam constelações, tendo a escuridão do vácuo, sendo carregadas de estrelas. O coração de Gilbert praticamente sugava aquela visão porque, _caramba_ , como eles eram lindos.

 

Pouco a pouco, o amontoamento dessas experiências de alegria compartilhada, de contato e descontração foram se misturando com a sensação de desconforto e expectativa que ele já guardava há algum tempo quanto à natureza da relação dos dois e pesando sobre a cabeça de Gilbert, atingindo um ponto em que ele não pôde mais ignorá-la.

 

Ele precisava ser honesto. A relação dele com o Rod não era um lance casual que ele poderia desmanchar qualquer dia. O que ele sentia pelo jovem mestre não era uma atração. Era dez mil vezes pior. Ele não “gostava” daquele aristocrata. Ele não estava “ficando” com ele. O Rod era a sua meta para a vida inteira, uma figura presente nos seus planos para o futuro. Se antes ele não podia se imaginar com alguém **além** do Rod, agora ele não queria se imaginar **sem** o Rod.

 

Apesar de todos os alertas fornecidos pela sua mente sobre os perigos emocionais dessa admissão, Gilbert Beilschmidt não podia mais negar, o que era extremamente óbvio para cada fibra do seu ser. Ele deveria assumir logo para si mesmo que ele estava profundamente e completamente apaixonado por aquele jovem mestre.

 

Droga.

 

Não era pela “amizade”. Não era pelo “sexo”. Era pela junção dos dois e de um elemento adicional misterioso, indescritível, simples e complexo que Gilbert preferia não nomear. Seria meio piegas.

 

O fato é que a partir de um certo ponto, em cada ocasião na qual ele pedia o Rod em casamento, ele inconscientemente passou a prestar bastante atenção na reação dele, conferindo se havia algo em particular que causasse um efeito diferente no seu estoico aristocrata. Querendo ou não, Gilbert Beilschmidt já estava involuntariamente procurando por sinais de que ele poderia ser correspondido.

 

Ele era um caso perdido.

 

Quando Gilbert achava que o Rod nunca o corresponderia, a negação dos seus próprios sentimentos era bem mais fácil. Mas agora? Um Roderich bem-humorado deixava em maior evidência alguns sentimentos que eram encobertos pelas camadas de queixas rabugentas do seu cotidiano e era um martírio notá-los sem ter certeza da legitimidade deles ou do seu real significado.

 

A maior frequência de saídas romântica dos dois levou Gilbert a realizar que não importando quantas vezes eles faziam uma determinada atividade, eles não ficavam cansados um do outro e os seus momentos românticos não perdiam a sua magia discreta. Os seus contínuos receios prévios quanto à sua posição na linha entre amigos com benefícios e namorados foram revidados por aqueles encontros que mostraram que eles eram oficialmente um casal. Certos gestos, olhares e conversas que ocorriam no meio desses encontros definitivamente não tinham a natureza de uma relação casual entre amigos. Os encontros românticos deles eram… Bem, como dizer...? “Românticos”! Ainda que não fosse aniversário deles ou algo assim.

 

Quanto à vida sexual deles… Sem comentários. Como foi previamente constado, ela havia melhorado radicalmente porque o Rod ficava totalmente excitado em fazer coisas meio proibidas, e ao ficar ciente disso, Gilbert quis descobrir quais eram os outros elementos que despertavam aquele sexy lado primitivo no seu namorado pomposo. Afinal, o sexo com o Rod quando ele estava mega-excitado era bem mais prazeroso. Enxergar cada uma das ações e reações do jovem mestre, preenchidas por sentimentos e sensações intensas, era uma experiência e tanto. A forma como ele o observava como se pudesse devorá-lo quando estava por cima dele, a maneira como ele corava quando Gilbert fazia qualquer comentário ou gesto mais carinhoso do que sexual, a maneira como ele o abraçava forte quando estava por baixo, o modo como eles se sentiam igualmente à vontade para comunicarem sobre qualquer problema, desconforto ou preferência no meio da ação… O sexo nunca fora uma experiência tão emocional e repleta de confiança quanto aquele que ele tinha com o Rod. Ele nem sabia que uma experiência sexual podia gerar uma conexão como aquela.

 

Agora, com todas aquelas evidências de que o jovem mestre também sentia algo forte por ele, Gilbert Beilschmidt não podia evitar o pensamento de que eles tinham uma chance.

 

Ele estava cheio daquele “acordo”. Ele e o Rod estavam juntos há quase quatro anos e eram amigos há sete anos. O suposto namoro “casual” deles resistiu a conflitos e brigas, diferenças gritante de personalidade, momentos árduos e complicações severas que poderiam abalar os mais longos dos namoros, mesmo sendo tecnicamente apenas um “relacionamento temporário”, porque no meio de conflitos, eles mantinham sua dignidade, o seu respeito um pelo outro.

 

Se eles conseguissem estabelecer algo mais sério, eles teriam um futuro brilhante pela frente.

 

Era a hora de mostrar quão sério ele estava sobre aquilo.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Era um restaurante italiano que realmente ficava na Itália. Vantagens de se morar na Europa. A viagem havia sido relativamente longa e o Rod havia reclamado disso no começo, mas Gilbert era um homem com uma missão e parte dela, envolvia uma viagem para um lugar romântico e apropriado para a ocasião que nunca tivesse sido usado para ganhar descontos ou discutido como possibilidade.

 

A outra parte importante e difícil do plano foi fingir que tudo estava normal. Sério, cara. Nunca foi tão difícil engolir uma macarronada ou aquela série de colocações do Roderich sobre como era bom fugir de preços ridículos de estabelecimentos e sobre quanto eles haviam economizado nisso ou naquilo, quando aquela não era a real motivação de Gilbert Beilschmidt para trazê-los ali.

 

Gilbert esperou e se conteve até o momento que ele julgou ser o certo. Isso foi no fim do prato principal e início do pôr do sol.

 

– Rod, você pode me prometer que vai levar a sério o que eu estou prestes a falar? – ele perguntou quando ambos estavam sentados à mesa após aquela ótima refeição, pondo a mão no bolso de sua calça. O seu tato experimentava o objeto que estava dentro dela, além de uma sensação úmida de suor. Ele se sentiu grato ao seu plano genioso de apanhar uma mesa que ficava do lado de fora do restaurante, pois a brisa litorânea constante era o único elemento que estava o auxiliando a não ficar suando frio o tempo inteiro.

 

– Não. – o jovem mestre respondeu em dois segundos – Tente assim mesmo.

 

“Nossa, aristocrata. Obrigado por facilitar tanto a minha situação.”

 

– Nada feito. – Gilbert falou com irritabilidade, abaixando de repente a sua cabeça, como se estivesse com um peso no pescoço. O plano mal havia sido executado e o Rod já estava criando problemas. Ele poderia ter iniciado um embate com o jovem mestre sobre a importância de confiar nas pessoas e de confiar algo a alguém, porém aquilo levaria muito tempo e ele estava uma pilha de nervos. – Confie em mim. – foi o seu apelo, erguendo somente os seus olhos para transmitir sua completa seriedade quanto àquele assunto – Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Você promete, jura que vai me levar a sério?

 

– Que drama desnecessário. – Roderich bufou e cruzou os braços, petulante, inclinando a sua cabeça para cima e ligeiramente para o lado com um claro desdém quanto à gravidade que Gilbert estava dando àquele momento. O Rod podia ser bem caricato em sua desaprovação. – Sim, eu levarei as suas palavras a sério, Gilbert. – ele falou no tom rastejado e longo de uma pessoa condescendente.

 

Não era a melhor resposta possível, mas era provavelmente a melhor que ele obteria e Gilbert contentou-se com isso.

 

A prática era infinitamente pior do que a teoria. Por mais que Gilbert houvesse praticado e se planejado para aquilo, ele não pôde escapar do nervosismo que o tomou com toda força quando ele se deparou com os olhos de Roderich Eldestein, seu namorado. Ele tamborilou os seus dedos na superfície da mesa, inspirou fundo, enchendo ao máximo os seus pulmões, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e, como um mergulhador prestes a saltar de um imenso trampolim, ele só os reabriu ao ganhar confiança e resolução.

 

– Roderich Eldestein, eu sei que nós não tivemos um ínício muito romântico… – ele começou em um tom estranho, como se ele estivesse sempre à beira de gaguejar. Os seus olhos passearam nos ladrilhos da calçada onde a sua mesa estava, encontrando detalhes muito interessantes em cada um deles. A sua boca também se perdeu em uma parte da sua fala, mas ele conseguiu retomar o controle sobre ela. – Eu sei que um estranho deve olhar para nós e se perguntar “ _O que diabos eles têm em comum?_ ”. Há! – o riso dele era tão forçado que chegava a doer – Eu sei que os nossos amigos íntimos devem se perguntar sobre o assunto de vez em quando. Há, há! Ainda assim… Bom, eu… Sabe, eu… Huh…

 

– Por que você está gaguejando tanto?

 

Droga.

 

– Ei, isso não é fácil! – ele não conseguiu conter a sua revolta ou o rubor que subiu pelo seu pescoço por mais de uma razão. – Eu estou seriamente embaraçado aqui! Ponha-se no meu lugar!

 

\- “Embaraçado”? – o Rod parecia confuso.

 

– Urgh! Você é tão lerdo! – o Gilbert teve que grunhir, afundando seu rosto entre as mãos e jogando a sua cabeça para o alto em sua frustração. – É óbvio que eu estou embaraçado! Eu estou tentando dizer algo importante para você!

 

– Pois bem. Diga. Eu estou apenas aguardando.

 

Oh. As frustrantes consequências de namorar por anos um aristocrata com dificuldade em detectar sutilezas se elas não fossem relativas a arranjos musicais. Gilbert devia ter esperado por elas. Paciência.

 

– Você ainda não captou a ideia, não é? – ele bufou, cobrindo a sua testa com a mão. Pelo visto, o Rod não entenderia o que estava acontecendo a menos que Gilbert fosse 14765% direto e 99% didático. – Certo, vamos pôr as coisas em termos explícitos, senhor sutileza-e-sensibilidade. – ele, por fim, declarou resoluto, erguendo o seu rosto de forma decidida – Rod, eu sei que nós combinamos que o nosso relacionamento seria algo mais casual e que nós nunca discutimos sobre as consequências desse arranjo.... Todavia, nós precisamos reconhecer que as circunstâncias mudaram. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas elas mudaram para mim há um longo tempo. Eu estou sério em relação a isso. Tipo, muito sério. – ele reforçou, acentuando o seu “rosto sério” – Eu acho que nós não deveríamos mais manter esse relacionamento casual.

 

Houve uma breve pausa silenciosa na qual Gilbert aguardou com ansiedade pela reação do seu namorado. Ele parecia bastante pensativo e Gilbert não poderia dizer se esse era um bom ou mau sinal.

 

– Você decidiu me rejeitar no nosso aniversário de quatro anos de namoro. – o Roderich concluiu por fim.

 

Quê?! Quê?! Quê?!

  
Como DIABOS ele havia chegado a uma conclusão dessas?!

 

– NÃO! – Gilbert exclamou estupefato. Ele estava pasmo e, sinceramente, um tanto ofendido porque caramba, aristocrata! Era essa a visão que ele tinha dele?! – Céus, como você lerdo nessas coisas, Rod! Você acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que dispensa os outros assim?!

 

– Foi você que disse que gostaria de findar o nosso relacionamento! – foi o que o Roderich alegou em revolta.

 

– Caramba, Rod! Será que você pode me dar um tempo? Existe alguém tentando se declarar por aqui!

 

Ele achou que havia sido direto o bastante dessa vez. Entretanto, por sabe-se lá que motivos, no lugar de uma reação razoável como “ _Oh, Gilbert,_ _meu adorado ser_ _!_ _Carregue-me nos seus braços!_ ”, o Rod passou a olhar para os lados como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

 

– Eu não acredito que o que esteja acontecendo nas outras mesas seja relevante. – foi o que ele terminou dizendo insatisfeito, o que dava a entender que ele concluíra que o Gilbert estava falando que alguém estava tentando se declarar EM OUTRA MESA.

 

Urgh.

 

Sério?

 

Tipo, **sério**?!

 

– Ei. Você não está se fazendo de tonto de propósito, está? – essa pergunta foi feita em um tom exausto enquanto Gilbert afundava sua cabeça entre as mãos.

 

– Ótimo. Primeiro, você diz que quer terminar o nosso namoro e depois você me ofende.

 

– _Como diabos você chegou a uma conclusão dessas_?! – Gilbert teve que gritar, não acreditando que aquele diálogo estava mesmo ocorrendo – Eu não entendo como você distorceu as coisas a esse ponto! Como você conseguiu fazer isso??? Só você, Rod, para pensar que eu estou te dispensando quando eu estou me declarando para você!

 

– Hã?

 

O Rod fez uma expressão confusa e desorientada.

 

Pronto. Finalmente ele havia entendido. Céus, como aquilo tomou tempo.

 

– Sim, isso mesmo. Eu amo você. Eu te amo. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Tome isso! – ele se levantou, apontando para o peito do aristocrata com um sorriso de vitória vagamente maligno que o próprio Gilbert não podia explicar – Meus sentimentos! Na sua cara!

 

Ele certamente não estava dizendo aquilo da forma mais romântica possível, porém ele estava satisfeito. Circunstâncias extremas exigem medidas extremas.

 

– Huh…

 

– Não só isso! – ele falou, gargalhando como um vilão e tentando ignorar o seu rosto ardendo insuportavelmente – Eu sou tão corajoso que eu trouxe uma aliança e estou te pedindo em casamento no meio desse restaurante! Admire eternamente a minha audácia!

 

HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!

 

– Gilbert, o que você está…? – no meio dessa questão, o jovem mestre se calou subitamente, como se fosse acometido por uma realização e fez uma pequena pausa silenciosa, antes de piscar os olhos, suspirar e mostrar uma expressão 180 graus diferente da anterior. – Oh, Gilbert. Eu não acredito. Sim, eu aceito. – ele sorriu docemente.

 

Sorriso. Doce. Roderich Eldestein. Sorriso.

 

Espere um pouco. Essa não era a reação certa. Alguma coisa estava fora de lugar ali.

 

Verdade seja dita, não seria nada razoável esperar que o Rod dissesse um sim emocionado e se atirasse nos seus braços. A reação que Gilbert realmente estava esperando dele era um “Quê?” ou “Isso é uma piada?” ou um “Não” seco, direto e inquestionável.

 

Uma resposta positiva e principalmente uma resposta positiva tão amável não era do feitio do jovem mestre.

 

A menos que…

 

– Jovem mestre, você entende que eu estou falando sério. – a expressão séria do Gilbert retornou rapidamente quando ele realizou que o Rod podia não ter entendido ainda do que aquilo realmente se tratava e ele segurou as mãos do Rod.

 

– Claro que sim. – o Roderich continuou com aquele sorriso gracioso cujo significado Gilbert entendia muito bem, pois ele já havia o visto antes inúmeras vezes. – Por que nós não pedimos um champagne para comemorar, querido?

  
DROGA.

 

– Ei, Rod. – ele começou a falar em um tom mais irritado, mas foi interrompido por um Roderich muito satisfeito(pelas razões erradas).

 

– Você não precisa dizer. – ele comentou em voz baixa, apertando de volta as mãos de Gilbert – Eu parabenizo você por ter pensado em tantos detalhes. Eu não sei onde você encontrou uma aliança que parece tanto com uma verdadeira. Ela é muito bonita e eu confesso que estava um pouco cansado da outra. Os seus votos também tiveram uma escrita bastante convincente em sua…

 

– Roderich, eu estou falando sério.

 

Novamente, o Rod começou a olhar para os lados como se estivesse procurando pela fonte do estresse de Gilbert ainda que ela estivesse literalmente **bem na sua frente**.

 

– O quê? – ele questionou quando não conseguiu identificar algum sujeito desconfiado por perto que justificasse o modo como o seu namorado estava se comportando – Por que você continua repetindo isso?

 

Essa foi a gota d'água.

 

Gilbert bateu os seus dois punhos na mesa de uma vez, fazendo os seus pratos saltarem.

 

– Eu não estou fazendo isso para ganhar comida de graça! – ele berrou, jogando os seus olhos contra o Roderich – Eu estou pedindo você em casamento, seu tapado!

 

ELE NÃO PODIA SER MAIS DIRETO DO QUE AQUILO.

 

BEM, PELO MENOS, O RODERICH FINALMENTE PARECEU TER CAPTADO A BENDITA MENSAGEM.

 

A princípio, o Rod ficou calado. Muito calado. Após alguns segundos, a boca dele se abriu como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas como se houvesse mudado de ideia de repente, ele só arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto um pouco para o lado, não emitindo qualquer som. Em seguida, ele ficou encarando a mesa ainda com a sua boca escancarada.

 

– Você não pode estar… – ele balbuciou, abrindo e fechando a boca repetitivamente. Por fim, ele conseguiu perguntar em um fio de voz – Por quê?

 

– Por que eu te amo? Por que eu pretendo ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida? Por que eu estou cansado de agir como se o nosso relacionamento não fosse tão sério quanto ele é? Sério, Rod, pode parecer surpreendente, mas às vezes as pessoas pedem as outras em casamento porque querem se casar com elas. – Gilbert comentou sardonicamente, abriu os braços de forma exagerada – Chocante, eu sei.

 

Usar uma atitude sarcástica, cínica e impaciente para encobrir inseguranças emocionais profundas era a especialidade de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

Não demonstrar um traço das suas emoções ou qualquer indicativo do que ele estava pensando em circunstâncias extremas era a especialidade de Roderich Eldestein.

 

– Um casamento seria um tanto repentino. – o Rod respondeu em um tom pensativo com uma expressão grave – Há poucos segundos, eu achava que o nosso relacionamento era provisório e que você estava prestes a encerrá-lo. Essa proposta é muito abrupta.

 

Esse era um bom argumento. Ele era era apenas meio racional demais para a situação. Nem parecia que o Gilbert havia acabado de se declarar e pedi-lo em casamento. Ele podia ter ao menos gaguejado um pouco.

 

Urgh. Aquilo era uma rejeição, não era? Como o esperado.

 

– Bom… Eu queria mostrar para você quão sério eu estou. – Gilbert fez um estalo na boca, explicando aquilo a contragosto. – Se eu pedisse você em namoro, você encontraria algum modo de negar a seriedade do meu pedido com as suas teorias conspiratórias… Ou iria fugir antes que eu tivesse chance de me explicar melhor por achar que eu estava pregando uma peça elaborada em você. – ele revirou os olhos como se dissesse “ _Nem tente negar. Eu sei que você faria isso._ ” – Sim, eu te conheço. Em resumo, eu estou pedindo você em casamento porque eu estou sério a esse ponto sobre a nossa relação e eu quero que você veja isso.

 

O aristocrata soltou um pequeno suspiro e revelou uma camada sutil de um sentimento que raramente surgiu em seu rosto.

 

_Piedade._

 

– Gilbert, eu não posso aceitar o seu pedido a…

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt não queria ouvir o resto. Ele sabia o que o jovem mestre estava prestes a dizer e ele realmente não estava com disposição para aguentar “pena” vindo do Rod.

 

– Ah, certo. Não, não precisa explicar. – ele o interrompeu, agitando a cabeça para os lados em conformismo – Eu entendo.

 

– Gilbert.

 

– Por favor, não faça o discurso de que “ _Não é você, sou eu._ ”. – ele fez questão de salientar, usando um gesto com as mãos que expressava a falta de necessidade que outra palavra fosse dita sobre o assunto – Eu acho que o clichê me faria vomitar.

 

– Gilbert.

 

– A culpa foi minha. O nosso relacionamento sempre funcionou bem casualmente e eu estraguei tudo com esse lance de amor e tal. Eu peço desculpas.

 

– Gilbert!

 

– Como eu disse, você não precisa se aborrecer, Rod. Eu não vou ficar insistindo quando eu recebi um nã…

 

A frase dele foi cortada ao meio quando o aristocrata inclinou-se para frente de repente e pressionou os seus lábios juntos com força e certa impaciência. Foi uma sensação súbita e não inteiramente desagradável, mas Gilbert foi tão apanhado de surpresa por ela que não pôde ter outra reação além de quase cair para trás com a sua cadeira e se segurar na mesa para retomar o equilíbrio. Concluída essa medida de emergência, ele não teve tempo para processar qual seria o melhor curso seguinte de ações, pois o beijo foi encerrado tão repentinamente quanto havia sido iniciado, deixando uma leve sensação dormente de formigamento sobre os lábios de Gilbert Beilschmidt, graças à intensidade da sua pressão. Havia sido tão rápido e tão estranho que se não fosse por aquela sensação, ele mal acreditaria que aquilo havia sido real.

 

…

 

Okay, agora era ele que estava intensamente confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

 

– Hã? Quê? – ele balbuciou em choque.

 

– Você é tão precipitado. – o jovem mestre o recriminou, afastando-se dele e enxugando a sua boca com um lenço de mesa. Ele não estava sendo piedoso, compreensivo ou sequer paciente. Quem o visse com aqueles modos irascíveis, nunca imaginaria que ele havia acabado de RECUSAR um pedido de casamento. – Francamente.

 

_**O. Que. Diabos.** _

 

– HÃ???? – Gilbert piscou atordoado.

 

– Como eu dizia, eu não posso aceitar o seu pedido AGORA. – ele concluiu a sua frase anterior, enfatizando a última palavra. – Diferentemente de você, eu não tive tempo de me preparar emocionalmente para um compromisso dessa seriedade. Eu preciso pensar um pouco sobre o assunto. – ele pôs as mãos na cintura – Seja paciente. Não são todos que possuem esse gênio impulsivo seu.

 

– Quer dizer que você pode vir a aceitar o meu pedido no futuro? – havia uma inegável nota de esperança naquela questão.

 

O Rod abaixou a cabeça e ergueu os seus olhos de um jeito que claramente expressava que ele achava que aquela era a questão mais idiota elaborada desde que os homens primitivos aprenderam sobre a capacidade de comunicação através da fala. Em síntese, para ele, aquela questão era extraordinariamente estúpida.

 

– Gilbert Beilschmidt, eu estou certo de que eu aceitarei seu pedido no futuro. – ele respondeu em um tom sério – É somente uma questão de “quando”, não “se”.

 

– Sério?! – o sorriso dele se alastrou por toda a extensão do seu rosto.

 

– Pare de ficar tão estupefato! – ele replicou com impaciência, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Se você me pediu em casamento, você devia ao menos ter expectativas mínimas quanto à reciprocidade dos seus sentimentos!

 

– Bom, eu não tinha! – Gilbert reagiu com franqueza e irritabilidade, arregalando os olhos e batendo os punhos na mesa em exasperação. – Eu estava pensando que você iria me dispensar e só queria me livrar da incerteza logo! Como eu iria saber que você também estava levando o nosso relacionamento a sério?!

 

– Eu não tenho culpa se você é péssimo em interpretar sutilezas! – foi a recriminação do Roderich. Sério. Ele usou essas palavras.

 

PFFFF! Então era o GILBERT que era péssimo em interpretar sutilezas?! Oh, céus. Aquele jovem mestre! Ele um dia iria matá-lo de tanto rir!

 

– Ei, Rod. – o Gilbert perguntou entre risos, ignorando o olhar mortal de desaprovação do Roderich e os seus próprios sentimentos prévios de irritação – Por que nós estamos brigando no meio de uma declaração mútua de sentimentos?

 

– Eu não sei. – o jovem mestre bufou, olhando para o outro lado, reprovativo e cruzando e descruzando os braços sobre o peito – O que você está esperando antes de me beijar, seu tolo? O nosso casamento?

 

Novamente, o Roderich tinha um excelente ponto.

 

Eles não esperaram até o casamento para se beijarem. Dois anos é um longo tempo para ficar sem beijar o seu namorado. Quando esses dois anos se passaram, eles puderam consolidar a sua união na cerimônia mais economicamente planejada da história em uma bela festa, onde Gilbert pôde servir as bebidas ao seu círculo de amigos, fazendo brindes não somente aos convidados, mas a todos os indivíduos possíveis e imagináveis, incluindo o Martin Luther King, o chef Gordon Ramsey e o Frodo, e Roderich pôde se juntar aos músicos contratados para o seu casamento, reclamando com eles sempre que ouvia uma nota errada, o que era uma atividade divertidíssima para ele, na verdade. Eles dançaram a valsa dos noivos e com a cabeça praticamente encostada no ombro de Gilbert Beilschmidt-Eldestein, o Rod aproveitou-se da proximidade física dos dois e ficou reclamando “ _Como eles podem errar uma valsa do Strauss? Eu não posso imaginar como seria a execução de um Rachmaninov deles. Absolutamente abominável. Nós não deveríamos ter contratado estudantes de música do meu antigo conservatório e de turmas diferentes._ _Eu sei que fui que tive essa ideia, mas por que você não me impediu, Gilbert? Esse era um dever seu!_ ” e o Gilbert riu fartamente, revirando os olhos. Aquela foi a primeira festa de casamento na qual eles não precisaram ficar na mesa dos solteiros e eles nunca mais voltariam para lá.

 

Foi uma pena que eles tivessem perdido a oportunidade de conseguir descontos nos restaurantes por pedirem um ao outro em casamento, mas ei. Eles sempre teriam bodas de todas as categorias possíveis a serem exploradas.

 


	3. Quarta-feira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeplerfer: "Uma fic em que o Gilbert seja um garçom e o Roderich seja um pianista surdo que trabalha no mesmo lugar".
> 
> Com algumas pequenas alterações, eis a estória que eu fiz para esse plot! Ela também pode ser encontrada na quarta coletânea do blog desafiosparaficsdehetalia, como parte de um evento que eu organizo duas vezes por ano. Eu recomendo fortemente que vocês chequem o blog - ele é um tumblr - pois as outras estórias da coletânea também são fantásticas!
> 
> Dito isso, divirtam-se, pessoal!
> 
> PS: Avisos - Menções breves à transfobia e disforia. Menção sexual gráfica.

 

Ode à alegria.

 

 **E** u nunca gostei de abusar da vontade alheia. Por essa razão, eu fui atrás de um trabalho enquanto estudava para os meus exames para a entrada na faculdade. Aclamem o meu espírito independente. Eu sei, eu sei. Que maduro da minha parte como uma garota de dezoito anos ter esse tipo de preocupação e tal. Impressionante, certo? Os próprios pais do Francis insistiam que eu não precisava preocupar quanto a questões financeiras porque eles tinham dinheiro de sobra, contudo, enquanto isso era verdade, eu não queria me esquecer do fato que eram ELES que tinham dinheiro de sobra. Como eu havia saído de casa repentinamente, eu não possuía nada de material em mãos, o que me deixava em uma posição beeem desconfortável e vulnerável. Eu não queria dever nada a ninguém e embora, nessa economia, isso seja algo difícil a se conseguir em qualquer idade, eu me sentia particularmente culpada pelos meus gastos e queria amenizá-los, considerando-se que havia alguns deles que eram vitais para mim, mas podiam não ser considerados vitais para muitas pessoas. Havia coisas muito específicas que precisavam ser pagas por mim e sobre as quais eu queria ter certo controle.

Felizmente, uma oportunidade de reduzir um pouco os meus débitos surgiu em uma tarde de verão na qual eu vi uma placa anunciando “ _Precisa-se de garçonete._ ” em um restaurante que ficava próximo a um parque onde eu gostava de caminhar. Aparentemente, eles queriam uma garota com muita disposição física e que pudesse trabalhar no turno da noite e, bem, se fosse só aquilo o emprego já estava ganho. O chato é que eu também precisei comprar o meu próprio uniforme e me submeter a uma entrevista, procedimentos que eu fiz meio a contragosto.

Surpreendentemente, havia um número bem maior do que eu pensava de candidatas buscando um trabalho no período noturno como garçonete. Eu costumava pensar que essa era uma profissão buscada por adolescentes e jovens adultos que querem um dinheiro extra, mas você se admiraria em ver quantas senhoras de meia-idade, exaustas e que já possuem outros empregos se aplicam para esse trabalho. Chega a ser um pouco triste.

As minhas vantagens? Eu era bastante jovem, tinha o meu ensino médio concluído(com excelentes notas, diga-se por sinal), sabia quatro línguas, e, francamente, eu era praticamente uma super-model em forma de garçonete, portanto eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente porque eu fui selecionada para o trabalho dentre tantas outras mulheres. Eu enxergava os meus méritos tão bem que nunca me deixei abalar pelos boatos de que eu havia sido contratada apenas “para encher a cota social” do estabelecimento que vieram de algumas colegas bem chatas e invejosas do meu trabalho.

Como esse não é um filme dramático clichê, não havia apenas inimigos no meu trabalho. Eu me dava genuinamente bem com a gerente, a Lizzy, que fora a pessoa que havia me selecionado e que sempre ficava por cima do meu ombro, responsabilizando-se por mim. Outra pessoa com quem eu me entendia bem era uma das cozinheiras, a Mona, chef responsável pelas sobremesas. Ela era super-engraçada e bem relaxada a respeito de todas as coisas possíveis, incluindo os seus pratos. Se alguém reclamasse de uma sobremesa dela, ela ia conversar com o cliente pessoalmente e os dois terminavam rindo juntos de algum tema aleatório que vinha à tona e esquecendo completamente do propósito original da conversa. Além disso, um dos garçons que trabalhava apenas aos finais de semana e sabia fazer truques de mágica, um tal de Antonio era bem legal. 

Naquele lugar, havia amigos, inimigos e o Rod.

Ah, mil desculpas! Eu ainda não havia mencionado o Rod?

O Rod, formalmente conhecido como Roderich Eldestein, e informalmente conhecido como “jovem mestre” ou “aristocrata” era o pianista que trabalhava no turno da noite naquele restaurante. Ele dava um ar de sofisticação adicional ao recinto, não apenas com as composições clássicas que ele executava, como também com aquele seu semblante, modos e aparência de um duque do século dezenove que havia se perdido na fronteira do tempo e espaço e terminado naquele restaurante.

Desde o primeiro instante em que nos encontramos, o Rod me pareceu uma figura curiosa e peculiar. Ele meio que se destacava no meio das pessoas comuns. Aquele era só um restaurante três estrelas, onde os casais iam para comemorar aniversários de namoro e famílias vinham jantar juntas em feriados. Não era um lugar excepcionalmente refinado, embora ele tivesse certa elegância. Consequentemente, o jovem mestre, quando estava conosco, sempre parecia ser o único convidado em uma festa de gala que não foi informado sobre a mudança de última hora para uma comemoração mais casual ao estilo esporte-fino, e tal como qualquer pessoa em uma situação dessas, cara, como ele parecia rabugento.

 

O jovem mestre era a personificação do azedume e ele parecia estar sempre reprovando a tudo e a todos com aquele seu olhar gélido. Ele era tão caricatural na sua expressão de desgosto que eu nem era capaz de me aborrecer com ele. O Rod não era meu inimigo ou amigo. Aparentemente, ele odiava todos nós de forma igualitária e eu estava nessa lista gigante.

Bom, no nosso primeiro mês de trabalho, eu não tentei conversar com o Rod. Eu guardava um rancor dele baseado experiências passadas.

Vamos voltar no tempo, ao meu primeiro dia de trabalho, quando eu havia achado o Rod um tanto, _cof, pegável_ , digo, atraente e quando eu estava com 100209657893878% de disposição em falar com ele…

Naquele momento, nós estávamos com o restaurante vazio por conta do horário. Ninguém vinha a um restaurante como o nosso às cinco da tarde porque os melhores pratos eram preparados em turnos bastante específicos e  naquele você só podia comer alguns aperitivos que não valiam à pena pelo preço.

 

O horário do início do meu expediente pareceu perfeito para mim. Eu achava melhor em ir para o meu lugar de trabalho quando ele estava vazio e ir me acostumando gradativamente com a entrada dos clientes em vez de simplesmente me jogar aos leões e aguentar todas as patadas de uma vez. Além disso, naquele primeiro dia, aquela era uma ótima oportunidade de me socializar. Eu não havia conversado com muitos dos meus colegas e dentre eles estava o Rod.

– Olá! – foi o que eu exclamei em voz alta, sentada a algumas mesas de distância do piano dele, mas sendo suficientemente barulhenta para ser notada, enquanto eu brincava de empurrar a minha cadeira para frente e para trás.

 

–…

 

Ele nem se moveu.

– O meu nome é Julchen! Julchen Beilschmidt! – eu berrei de novo para as costas dele, mantendo minha excelente boa vontade. Eu pensei que ele provavelmente não havia me escutado por estar muito concentrado no piano. De certa forma, aquilo era meio bonitinho e eu fiz a minha segunda tentativa com um ótimo humor. – Eu também estarei trabalhando aqui nesse turno a partir de hoje! Qual é o seu nome?

 

Ele continuou tocando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Vamos! Se você não me der o seu nome, eu vou ter que apelidá-lo de alguma coisa! Você não quer que eu te chame de “jovem mestre”, certo? – eu ameacei com um sorriso ligeiramente maligno, implicando um pouco com ele.

– …

 

Urgh!

 

Ei! Que diabos! Ele podia ao menos ter feito um barulho de desaprovação, sei lá! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser ignorada daquele jeito, como se eu não valesse o oxigênio que ele desperdiçaria produzindo um som para se dirigir a mim.

– Okay, jovem mestre.  – eu revirei os olhos, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e jogando o meu peso para trás com irritação contida – Você que sabe. Olha, eu entendi. Você não faz o tipo social. Eu posso aceitar isso, mas será que você pode ao menos se virar para mim por um segundo? É feio ignorar as pessoas desse jeito.

 

… Nada.

– Quer saber?! Eu não preciso engolir esse tipo de atitude! Fique aí com o seu bendito piano, seu aristocrata!

E ele ficou. Mesmo depois de eu ter berrado, ele permaneceu de costas dada para mim, absorto nas suas partituras como se não tivesse me escutado.

Não foi a melhor das primeiras impressões e definitivamente não foi uma experiência muito encorajadora em um primeiro dia de trabalho quando eu já estava bastante nervosa e ansiosa em relação a como as pessoas estavam me notando e como elas iriam me tratar. A princípio, eu pensei que ele podia ter reparado ou sido informado sobre… Bem, os lances envolvendo a minha identidade, o que tornava a rejeição dele bem mais difícil de digerir do que uma mera demonstração de antipatia. Em outras palavras, intencionalmente ou não, digamos que ele acertou bem no ponto onde doía com aquele silêncio glacial de suposto desprezo. Eu precisei ficar sentada sozinha por quinze minutos no banheiro, respirando fundo e batendo o meu punho contra o meu joelho repetitivamente para controlar a minha raiva e frustração e diminuir a temperatura do meu rosto.

Aquele não era o primeiro conservador imbecil que eu havia encontrado e não seria o último. Eu precisava me habituar a lidar com eles sem deixar que isso afetasse a minha vida. Eu havia enfrentado obstáculos infinitamente maiores do que um pretensioso de cabelo pomposo sentado em um piano. Eu não podia me deixar abalar por uma bobagem dessas. Eu estava muito acima disso.

Assim, eu lavei o rosto, bati nas minhas bochechas algumas vezes, lancei um sorriso confiante para o espelho e saí do banheiro fingindo que nada havia ocorrido. Como se eu nem soubesse que havia um piano ali, eu me pus a trabalhar animadamente, limpando mesas, cumprimentando os primeiros clientes e me acostumando a me movimentar de um lado para o outro naquele vestido anil na altura dos joelhos que compunha o meu uniforme. Se o aristocrata podia ignorar a minha existência, eu podia ignorar a dele com certeza.

 

* * *

 

Eu só superei o meu ressentimento quanto ao jovem mestre quando reparei que não era como se ele tivesse uma implicância comigo. Ele odiava a todos universalmente. Independentemente de raça, gênero, nacionalidade, orientação sexual… Todos nós éramos igualmente irritantes aos olhos dele. Heh! Que exemplo de ser humano, não concordam?

Certo, agora voltando a falar sério, o Rod era um sujeito muito, muito calado. Eu não me lembrava de uma ocasião em que eu houvesse o visto estabelecendo um diálogo, ainda que a Mona toda vida ficasse fazendo algum lance no piano com ele. Tirando essa breve exceção, de um modo geral, você só poderia encontrá-lo tocando ou estudando as suas partituras, sempre ignorando quaisquer aproximações.

 

Concluído o seu trabalho, ele se levantava, apanhava o seu casaco e saía sem fazer mais do que nos dar um aceno forçado e letárgico, não esperando pela retribuição para nos dar as costas e sair.

  
Wow. Que otário.

 

Não foi à toa que os apelidos de “jovem mestre” e “aristocrata” que eu criei pegaram tão rápido – sim, eu fui a criadora desses apelidos pelos quais ele logo se tornou conhecido no restaurante inteiro e eu realmente não sei se me orgulho ou não dessa vasta influência maligna exercida por mim.

Mas como ninguém reclamava do comportamento obviamente grosseiro dele, eu não seria a primeira a fazer confusão por conta disso. Se ele odiava todo mundo da mesma forma, não seria eu a princesa guerreira que mudaria tudo e salvaria o dia.

Por um longo tempo, eu aprendi sobre o Rod sem trocar uma única palavra com ele. Tudo que eu sabia sobre o Rod vinha de bocas alheias e aquilo era totalmente bizarro. Em semanas de trabalho, eu nunca havia escutado uma única palavra vindo dele. Que diabos. Eu nem sabia como era a voz dele, para ser honesta. Afinal, eu só superei o meu rancor em relação a ele, quando eu já estava com um mês e meio de trabalho, e só voltei a ter vontade de falar com aquele cara no segundo mês. 

Com o tempo, a minha curiosidade venceu, derrotando os meus princípios estabelecidos de não conversar com o Rod e eu fiz uma segunda tentativa.

  
Dessa vez, eu andei até o piano dele. Eu não seria ignorada de novo.

– Ei! Olá, jovem mestre! – eu o cumprimentei sendo cinicamente simpática e chamando a atenção dele, empurrando o seu ombro de leve – Eu sou a Julchen. Eu estive trabalhando aqui no último mês e eu acho que nós nunca nos falamos.

Ele se virou para mim e me deu um longo olhar entre a dúvida e a recriminação. Ele não parecia nada satisfeito com a minha presença ali.

– Beeem, eu só estava querendo saber… – eu cruzei os braços atrás das costas e revezei o peso entre as minhas pernas – Você se chama Rod, certo? Quantos anos você tem? Você está fazendo faculdade?

Em resposta a todas as minhas perguntas, ele suspirou, balançou a cabeça como se me considerasse um caso perdido e voltou a tocar o seu piano.

EI!

– Por que você precisa ser tão antipático?! – eu agitei o ombro dele com mais força – Eu estou falando com você!

Ele se voltou para mim de novo, pôs a mão sobre a testa, apanhou um caderno que estava por cima do seu piano e escreveu na caligrafia mais pomposa que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida:

_Eu não posso te escutar. Eu sou surdo. Sua grande, grande tola._

…Ah.

 

Eu levei a minha mão à boca involuntariamente, como nós costumamos fazer por instinto quando recebemos uma revelação chocante ou quando nós deixamos escapar algo pela nossa boca do qual nós nos arrependemos de falar. No caso, eu estava passando pelas duas situações ao mesmo tempo.

 

O Rod era um deficiente auditivo?! Por que ninguém havia me informado sobre isso?! Agora eu estava me sentindo tão culpada! Eu havia cometido um grande engano sobre o caráter dele. Todo esse tempo, ele era apenas uma trágica vítima das suas limitações físicas! Caramba, eu havia sido tão rude e injusta com ele!

– Sério?! Minhas desculpas, eu…!

             
_Obviamente,_ e _u continuo a não ouvir você. O que é bom. Você parece um pouco tonta._

 

… A minha simpatia pela situação do Roderich durou o longo total de dez segundos.

– Me dá isso aqui!

**Eu não sou uma tonta! Você precisa ser tão rude até quando responde às pessoas?! E eu que estava começando a ter pena de você!**

Em um primeiro momento, eu fiquei preocupada se pareceria ofensivo dizer que eu havia sentido pena dele só porque eu descobri que ele tinha uma deficiência.

_Melhore a sua caligrafia._

Novamente, a minha preocupação só durou um primeiro momento.

  
CARAMBA, ROD. EU ESTAVA TENTANDO TER PENA DE VOCÊ.

**É só isso que você tem a dizer?!**

_Peça que a senhorita Elizaveta traga um copo de água para cá._

**SÉRIO?!**

_Gelada, por favor._

Esse foi o nosso ponto de partida, eu acho. O nosso ponto de partida oficial, pelo menos.

 

Claro, eu fui apanhar o bendito copo dele porque ele podia ser um imbecil, todavia ele era um imbecil com quem eu estava em débito. Eu havia espalhado apelidos infames sobre ele, antes de compreender as reais razões do seu comportamento, e essa foi uma postura incorreta da minha parte. Certo que desde que ele havia começado a se comunicar, ele esteve agindo de forma bem abusada, mas... Urgh. Eu não podia dizer se ele costumava se comportar daquela forma que coincidia com o que eu havia presumido a respeito dele ou se ele estava se comportando assim justamente porque ele sabia sobre a minha conduta inadequada.

 

Era um lance parecido com aquele princípio da química de que nós nunca poderemos saber como as partículas realmente se comportam em certas circunstâncias, pois os próprios instrumentos de observação já produzem certas mudanças na movimentação dos átomos.

 

De qualquer forma, eu não queria dever nada àquele cara. Eu iria pegar a bendita água dele e pronto.

 

Eu entreguei o copo com uma careta emburrada e ele o recebeu graciosamente, como se estivesse o apanhando um cálice sagrado para beber o elixir da imortalidade. Ele chegou a fechar os olhos enquanto bebia o conteúdo do copo. Quem fecha os olhos para beber água…?

 

 _Obrigado._   - ele escreveu ao terminar quando eu estava prestes a ir embora por estar sem paciência para lidar com ele. Foi uma surpresa ver aquilo e eu fiquei parada naquele lugar por conta disso.

 

Hm… Então até ele tinha limites de quão mal-educado e sem noção ele podia ser. Eu fiquei um pouco feliz em receber um agradecimento sincero dele. Eu esperei que ele terminasse, pensando que ele reclamaria da temperatura da água ou algo do tipo e foi uma inesperada alegria receber uma pequena reação legítima de gratidão. Aquilo me fez pensar em como seria o lado gentil do aristocrata, caso ele tivesse um.

**Sabe, eu achava que você era apenas um chato e que essa era a razão pela qual você não falava com ninguém. Agora eu entendo. Essa era apenas UMA das razões…**

_Sempre que tiver vontade de criticar alguém, lembre primeiro que nem todas as pessoas do mundo tiveram as vantagens que você teve. – F. Scott Fitzgerald em “O grande Gatsby”._

Ele não precisava fazer a referência como se estivesse escrevendo um artigo científico.

**Quer dizer que você apenas não teve oportunidades de falar conosco por conta da sua deficiência e de outro modo você seria uma borboleta social?** – eu me senti um pouco culpada pela minha brincadeira depois de ele ter dito isso.

_Não, eu apenas gosto de usar essa citação quando as pessoas me ofendem por qualquer motivo que seja, pois elas ficam reflexivas sobre o assunto, associando-as logo com a minha deficiência, e param de me perturbar._

**Wow, o esforço que você coloca em ser um cara chato é admirável. Eu estou impressionada.**

_Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? –_ olhando apenas para a mensagem, você poderia pensar que aquela era uma tentativa dele de ser simpático, porém era óbvio que ele estava questionando aquilo como um professor rigoroso pergunta a uma aluna atrasada “Qual é o seu nome, mocinha?”. Era como se ele fosse me mandar para a coordenação.

**Julchen Beilschmidt!** – eu escrevi com bastante orgulho desse nome. O meu nome.

_Julchen Beilschmidt, você é uma pessoa rude._

**Sim e você pode reclamar à vontade de mim porque você é, tipo, super-meigo.** – eu apontei e para o imenso desagrado dele, eu venci aquela discussão com esse simples e direto argumento.

 

Ele bufou descontente e voltou a tocar o seu piano. Eu ri, dei de ombros e voltei para as mesas, pensando que o que nós tínhamos a falar um para o outro terminaria aí.

 

Foi um engano. Nós estávamos apenas no início do início do que teríamos a falar um com outro.

 

* * *

 

Como o Rod, apesar de todos os pesares, era o dono de uma personalidade interessante e sempre me respondia francamente quando eu lançava questões a ele, tornou-se um hábito meu conversar um pouco com  aquele jovem mestre enquanto os clientes da noite não começavam a chegar.

 

Evidentemente, mesmo antes dos clientes chegarem, nós tínhamos trabalho a fazer. Eu precisava aproveitar que o restaurante estava vazio para limpar mesas, trocar lâmpadas, trocar os itens, ajeitar os cardápios e etc. O Roderich, por sua vez, precisava aproveitar o seu tempo para ensaiar e para conferir se o piano estava afinado com a ajuda da Mona (que aparentemente havia sido uma musicista notória quando era adolescente e desistido porque “Sei lá, eu não estava mais afim. Ha, ha!” - um motivo que era a cara dela).

 

Como eu era uma das primeiras a chegar, porque pontualidade era o meu ponto forte e porque eu realmente precisava daquele emprego, assim que o Rod aparecia, geralmente quando faltava uns quinze minutos para o início do turno da noite, eu aproveitava a chance para cumprimentá-lo e trocar algumas palavras rápidas com ele.

  
A verdade é que não havia muito que o Rod pudesse fazer em relação a afinação do piano. Ele ficava esperando a Mona terminar o seu trabalho, esporadicamente escrevendo em um papel em letras garrafais “ _NÃO COMETA ERROS. SEJA EXTREMAMENTE CUIDADOSA_. _A SUA DISTRAÇÃO NÃO AFETARÁ OUTRA REPUTAÇÃO SENÃO A MINHA_.”. A Mona sempre respondia da seguinte forma:

“;D”

... E lá ia eu, distrair o senhor mal-humorado para evitar que ela fosse assassinada por estrangulamento com uma partitura.

 

“ **Além de 'O Grande Gatsby', o que você gosta de ler, aristocrata?** ”

 

“ _Eu sou um grande apreciador de roteiros de peças de teatro. Shakespeare e Oscar Wilde principalmente. Acredito que seja devido ao meu afeto por óperas. Ademais, eu aprecio o caráter pragmático presente em um roteiro_.”

 

“ **Eu não sei por qual motivo, mas eu pensei que você fosse um fã de romances.** ”

 

“ _Eu gosto de muitos aspectos do movimento romântico, porém não da sua literatura. Eu detesto melodramas sobre casais precipitados, impacientes e com sérios problemas de comunicação. Tratando-se da descrição de paisagens naturais, eu posso gostar de alguns trechos tirados de romances, contudo eu tenho uma preferência absoluta pelo arcadismo._ ”

 

“ **Eu pensei que você gostasse de óperas! Elas não possuem os mesmos temas?** ”

 

“ _Não necessariamente. Óperas foram produzidas em diferentes períodos, com diferentes inspirações e em diferentes regiões_. _Elas foram popularizadas durante o movimento romântico e elas apanharam a característica nacionalista presente nessa escola, portanto há várias influências da mitologia e das lendas de cada país dentro delas._ ”

 

**“Espera, pelo que eu saiba, muitas óperas eram baseadas em romances, certo? Além disso, se você não gosta de casais melodramáticos, como diabos você gosta de Shakespeare? 'Romeu e Julieta' é conhecida como a maior obra de amor de todos os tempos.”**

 

_“Romeu e Julieta não é uma obra de amor. Ela é um alerta sobre os riscos de namoros adolescentes precipitados e sobre os perigos da má comunicação.”_

Enquanto o jovem mestre não era exatamente o tipo piadista, eu descobri bem cedo que frases como essa, escritas de uma forma absolutamente séria, eram bastante efetivas em me fazer rir e ele sabia muito bem usar seu sarcasmo quando desejava. Ele era hilário ao seu modo peculiar e eu sempre podia contar com ele para animar o meu dia e me descontrair da tensão do trabalho.

**“Caramba, jovem mestre. Eu pensei que você ao menos diria que é uma lição sobre como o amor supera o ódio. Os perigos da má comunicação? Sério?”**

_“O amor supera o ódio? Mais de cinco pessoas morreram em três dias por conta do amor, incluindo o próprio casal. Eu não entendo o seu raciocínio. É óbvio que o ódio supera o amor nessa trama.”_

Eu trabalhava naquele restaurante seis vezes por semana. A minha única folga era no domingo. Além disso, como eu estava estudando quase o dia inteiro e todos os dias na biblioteca pública da minha cidade, visando obter bons resultados em exames e conseguir uma bolsa em uma boa universidade, restava pouquíssimo tempo para os meus hobbies pessoais e muito menos para sair com amigos. Logo, essas minhas conversas com o Rod rapidamente se tornaram uma parte valiosa e indispensável da minha rotina.

 

Ele era divertido de um modo único.

 

A Mona tinha um ótimo senso de humor, o Tonio tinha uma índole tranquila e calorosa e a Lizzy era uma ótima parceira para idas ao boliche ou quadras de tênis. Eu gostava muito de todos. Entretanto, a despeito de sermos compatíveis em nossas personalidades, tratando-se de temas para diálogos, eu não possuía muito em comum com nenhum deles.

 

Eu acho que a diferença de idade ajudava a formar uma tênue barreira entre nós. É um tanto embaraçoso reclamar dos seus problemas de início de vida adulta, como “Cara, marcar consultas médicas é tão assustador. O que eu faço? Eu não quero ir sozinha até lá. E se o médico me pedir algum exame? E se ele me passar uma instrução e eu não entender??? Isso não é meio perigoso???”, com pessoas que estão comentando sobre encaminhamento de divórcio(Lizzy), gravidez da esposa(Tonio) ou planos concretos de abrir o seu próprio restaurante algum dia(Mona).

 

O Rod, por sua vez, era o detentor de certas qualidades que facilitavam as nossas interações. Nós estávamos em uma faixa etária similar, possuíamos uma liberdade mútua em implicar um com o outro de forma amistosa(o que sempre gera as melhores amizades, verdade seja dita) e, como eu já havia mencionado, ele simplesmente me parecia um sujeito hilário que sempre me fazia rir e que também não era capaz de resistir a dar ocasionalmente um sorriso discreto acompanhado por um revirar de olhos ao ouvir os meus comentários engraçados. Ele tinha um lado bem-humorado bem sutil que era fascinante de se observar. Como não gostar da companhia dele? Para completar, ele entendia bastante sobre arte, o que era bastante interessante para mim, como uma pessoa que pretendia estudar história na universidade. Conversar com ele, além de interessante, era bastante instrutivo!

 

_“Jovem mestre, jovem mestre! Eu quero fazer um pedido! Você sabe tanto sobre arte e consegue tocar tão bem… Será que você também possui outros dotes artísticos? Você poderia desenhar um pássaro para mim? Por favooooor.”_

**“Se você insiste.”** – ele usou essas palavras, embora eu só tenha pedido isso uma vez, pois esse era o seu jeito roderichiano de ser. Eu podia ver que ele parecia um tanto contente com os meus elogios e ele provavelmente aceitou a minha requisição por conta disso.

Eu estava bastante curiosa, eu não vou negar. Afinal, eu sabia que além do piano, o Rod sabia tocar o violino, cozinhar e tricotar. Ele provavelmente era um desses eruditas ao estilo Leonardo da Vinci com múltiplas habilidades. Tendo em conta quão bom ele era no seu instrumento favorito, eu mal podia esperar para ver como o seu estilo artístico se refletiria em um desenho.

Após alguns minutos de trabalho compenetrado, ele me mostrou a seguinte imagem:

Assinando “Roderich Eldestein” abaixo com aquela caligrafia impecável dele.

 

Eu explodi em uma gargalhada tão intensa que eu precisei pôr os braços em torno da minha barriga para me sustentar e não cair de joelhos no chão. O jovem mestre estava me encarando com uma careta reprovativa que deveria me censurar, mas ela só piorava o meu acesso de risos. Só de pensar que aquele cara tão sério e carrancudo havia sido o autor daquela obra-prima…! Pfffff! Eu ainda estava quase morrendo quando escrevi a minha resposta e penso que só tive condições de dar uma por não ter precisado dizê-la porque, cara, eu estava me engasgando com a minha própria saliva.

 

Em um esforço sobre-humano, eu apoiei a minha mão na cauda do piano do Rod e escrevi em uma letra feita às pressas que saiu em garranchos:

**“MEU DEUS, JOVEM MESTRE. QUE DIABOS. EU PEDI O DESENHO DE UM PÁSSARO, NÃO DA ÚLTIMA BESTA DO APOCALIPSE.”**

_“FIQUE QUIETA. EU TENTEI UMA APROXIMAÇÃO MINIMALISTA.”_ – ele protestou em revolta, contudo um suave rubor se espalhou pelo seu rosto, delatando que ele estava ciente de que aquele era um desenho tão feio que parecia ter sido feita por uma criança de cinco anos e que aquela mentira terrivelmente deslavada não acobertaria isso.

**“CARAMBA, VOCÊ MENTE PIOR DO QUE VOCÊ DESENHA. SÉRIO. O QUE É ESSA COISA QUE PARECE TER SAÍDO DOS MEUS PIORES PESADELOS? ISSO REALMENTE É UM PÁSSARO?”**

Eu estava rindo de forma mais calma quando escrevi essa segunda mensagem e agora que o meu corpo estava voltando a relaxar, a minha grafia se tornou um pouco mais legível e eu comecei a sentir o meu abdômen doer. Oh, céus.

_“SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE POSSUI O DIREITO DE ME CRITICAR, FAÇA MELHOR DO QUE EU.”_

Oh, Rod. Seu pobre ser incauto.

**“LOL, okay!”**

Para o azar do Rod, era uma segunda-feira, o dia mais vazio do restaurante. Ele fez o pedido errado à pessoa errada, na hora errada e no lugar errado. Eu tive tempo de sobra para produzir uma figura realista em escala de cinza do perfil de um corvo com o lápis que ele me deu. O mesmo lápis que ele havia utilizado para produzir “a coisa”.

 

Super-casualmente, eu entreguei o meu desenho a ele, sorrindo por uma das bordas da boca com os olhos fechados em uma atitude relaxada e brinquei de ficar rodopiando pela base dos meus pés enquanto ele examinava o meu desenho.

 

 _“VOCÊ PLANEJOU TUDO ISSO PARA SE GABAR, NÃO FOI?”_ – essa foi a réplica indignada que eu recebi em resposta e, acreditem, ela era bem mais lisonjeira do que um elogio seria.

**“Heh, heh! Algumas pessoas simplesmente possuem o dom de fazer tudo o que quiserem com perfeição. Nós somos os primeiros componentes da próxima cadeia evolutiva da humanidade. Aceite a derrota com honra, jovem mestre.”**

_“Muito bem. Se você consegue fazer tudo que quiser com perfeição, eu adoraria ouvir a sua execução da Campanella do Lizst.”_

Tsk! Droga, ele me apanhou mais rápido do que eu queria! Eu revirei os olhos e contraí os cantos da boca em desgosto.

 

 **“Okay, okay. Seu sem graça. Eu vou ceder e admitir que embora eu possa fazer o que eu quiser com perfeição, eu preciso de alguns anos para conseguir certas coisas…”** – “Provavelmente”, eu reconheci só na minha cabeça.

_“Como você aprendeu a desenhar?”_

**“Eu gostaria de dizer alguma estória profunda e motivacional sobre a minha conexão com a arte, mas a verdade é que eu me especializei em desenhar pássaros porque eu sempre ficava os rabiscando durante as minhas aulas chatas no ensino médio. A minha sala ficava no terceiro andar e eu sentava ao lado de uma janela de vidro, então eu sempre via de perto os pássaros passeando no parapeito. Eu tentava copiar a imagem deles com a maior fidelidade que eu pudesse atingir. Dias e dias nessa rotina resultaram no meu talento para desenhar alguns tipos de pássaros. É uma aptidão bem específica, no entanto.”**

_“Céus, você devia ser uma péssima aluna.”_

**“Ei, ei! É só isso que você tem a me dizer depois de ser agraciado com a honra de receber uma narrativa inédita com um pedaço do meu passado? Que doloroso, jovem mestre! Bom, só para tacar na sua cara, nah, eu era uma excelente aluna. Uma das melhores. Eu apenas me entediava facilmente em algumas aulas sem sentido ou com professores chatos e preferia estudar em casa. O meu cérebro era o melhor professor de todos.”**

_“Você está exagerando de novo, não está?”_ – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com um ar cético.

Eu ri e balancei o meu rosto para os lados, pondo a minha mão esquerda sobre o peito dramaticamente, forjando ofensa.

**“Caramba, jovem mestre, você não pensa que pode machucar o meu frágil coração de donzela com as suas constantes dúvidas sobre a extensão das minhas habilidades?”**

_“Não.”_

**“DROGA, JOVEM MESTRE. É IMPOSSÍVEL TER UM MOMENTO PROFUNDO COM VOCÊ.”**

Em alguns meses, eu descobriria que não era impossível. Era difícil, sim, contudo era algo alcançável.

 

Para atingir esse ponto na minha relação com ele, eu precisei de uns três meses adicionais de convívio constante, de muitas discussões, por vezes acaloradas, sobre história, arte e sobre os temas corriqueiros do dia-a-dia, do aumento considerável na minha facilidade de me perder no fluxo das nossas conversas e de imergir tanto dentro delas, das consequentes broncas que eu levei por estar conversando demais em serviço e, finalmente, da minha conclusão que seria bom se eu pudesse aprender a linguagem de sinais para me comunicar facilmente com o Rod. Escrever tomava bastante tempo e fazia o meu pulso doer em algumas circunstâncias.

 

Um dia, deitada na minha cama, usando fones de ouvido, com os olhos voltados para o teto, quando eu estava relaxando o meu corpo após uma maratona pesada de estudos na biblioteca, eu devaneei um pouco sobre o Rod e cheguei à conclusão de que provavelmente nós poderíamos ter diálogos mais compridos e espontâneos se nós não tivéssemos que ficar revezando um caderno e aguardando minutos e minutos apenas para ler uma mensagem como “ _Eu tive um dia moderadamente tranquilo. Se eu tivesse que expressá-los em uma composição, eu escolheria uma obra do Debussy, acredito eu. Como está você?_ ”.

 

Mas havia um problema.

 

… Será que não pareceria esquisito se eu aprendesse a linguagem de sinais só por uma razão dessas? Digo, ninguém no nosso trabalho havia se importado em aprendê-la, nem a nossa gerente. Sem falar que tecnicamente o Rod era apenas o cara com quem eu sempre conversava no início do expediente. Eu ainda nem me sentia à vontade o bastante para falar com ele no fim do expediente e iria aprender uma nova língua exclusivamente por conta dele? Que tipo de impressão isso geraria de mim? Eu iria parecer muito grudenta? Muito desesperada? Sem falar que eu andava meio sem tempo ultimamente…

 

Okay, não havia um e sim vários problemas.

 

Por outro lado, eu pensei, seria épico ver a cara do Rod quando ele percebesse que dentre as minhas inúmeras habilidades, estava inclusa a capacidade de utilizar a linguagem de sinais. Heh! Ele provavelmente ficaria tão pasmo! Seria hilário! Além disso, não seria bom fazer uma surpresa a ele? Ele não poderia mais ignorar os meus méritos e provavelmente se sentiria felizardo em ter uma amiga resplandecente e elevada como eu.

 

Prós e contras, prós e contras.

 

Na dúvida sobre essa questão, eu consultei o Francis a respeito dela e ele não só me incentivou fortemente a aprender como disse que se informaria sobre algum centro educacional para surdos-mudos, onde eu pudesse ter aulas. Eu estava bem em relação a isso e até um tanto mais encorajada, quando ele falou algo sobre como “ _O amor realmente supera todas as barreiras!_ ”. Em retorno, eu mandei que ele calasse a boca dele, disse que ele deveria ir se ferrar e também que ele realmente deveria procurar por aqueles centros, pois eu ia cobrar isso dele. Ele riu da minha cara e saiu do meu quarto cantarolando a música da Megara em Hércules, desviando-se do travesseiro que eu joguei nele, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

 

Fazer o quê? Melhores amigos agem assim um com o outro.

 

Eu mantive as minhas aulas em segredo até que eu soubesse o suficiente para não passar vergonha na frente do Rod. O ideal seria que eu tivesse guardado segredo até que eu pudesse bancar a Virgínia Woolf das libras na arte de usar as palavras. O problema é que a minha ansiedade em mostrar para ele o que eu havia aprendido era enorme e escapava pela minha linguagem corporal de vez em quando. Eu não aguentava mais inventar desculpas para explicar as risadas aleatórias que eu soltava algumas vezes quando olhava para ele, cobrindo a minha boca sem conseguir disfarçar.

 

Então em um belo dia, eu simplesmente toquei no ombro dele e em vez de apanhar o bloco, eu sinalizei com as mãos:

 

**“Olá, aristocrata! Bom dia! Como vão as coisas?”**

Por antecipação, eu já estava rindo, pensando que ele iria mostrar uma mescla de assombro e empolgação que nunca podia ser vista naquela face neutra e impassível dele, no entanto… Ele não ficou exatamente “assombrado”. Ele ficou “confuso”. E se havia qualquer traço de empolgação ali, cara, eu acho que seriam necessários aparelhos cirúrgicos para encontrá-los, pois eles deviam ser de um nível microscópico.

 

Ele piscou uma vez, duas, abriu um pouco a boca e… Ele apanhou o caderno sobre o piano e começou a escrever nele muito calmamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

 

Eu fiquei meio ofendida com aquilo.

 

Wow. Ele não ia nem me dar uma chance de tentar? Ele pensava que eu nem teria capacidade de compreender a resposta dele? Tsk! Eu sabia que eu devia ter começado com uma frase de impacto para chocá-lo o suficiente e…!

_“Eu não sei ler a linguagem de sinais.”_

 

BOOOOOOOOOOM! Plot-twist!

**“SÉRIO, ROD?!”** – eu perguntei em parte incrédula e em parte indignada. Não era culpa do Rod, mas caramba. Eu havia feito semanas de aulas de linguagem dos sinais para receber uma resposta dessas???

_“Eu não vejo como uma sentença assim poderia ser interpretada como uma piada.”_

**“Mas você é a pessoa com deficiência auditiva aqui!”**

_“Oh, sim. Verdade. Quando eu perdi a minha audição, a parte do meu cérebro responsável pela aquisição da linguagem foi iluminada com o súbito conhecimento das libras. O que você diz faz completo e pleno sentido. Que vergonha a minha de ser apanhado em mentiras dessa forma.”_

Aqueles que duvidam que você possa transmitir sarcasmo adequadamente na forma escrita, definitivamente precisam ser apresentados ao Rod.

 

O que ele dizia fazia sentido. Eu havia deduzido que ele saberia a linguagem de sinais da mesma forma como uma pessoa nativa de uma região saberia o idioma de lá. Como se fosse algo que simplesmente fosse adquirido de forma natural pela necessidade. Eu não considerei a hipótese de que o Rod tivesse escolhido não aprender essa língua e agora que pensava nisso, eu não havia me tocado de que o jovem mestre podia ter nascido sem aquela deficiência e a adquirido em algum ponto da sua trajetória pessoal.

**“Eu pensei que você tivesse nascido assim…”**

_“Se eu tivesse nascido assim, como eu iria tocar o piano ou ter preferências em relação a compositores? Sua tolíssima tola.”_

  
O que ele disse fazia completo sentido… Por que não mudar ligeiramente de assunto para não admitir a minha derrota? Há, há!

**“Quer dizer que você ficou assim, huh? Há quanto tempo? Foi um incidente recente?”**

_“Completa cinco anos em dezembro.”_

 

Foi uma resposta mais específica do que eu esperava. O Rod parecia estar me dando uma abertura para fazer perguntas. Podia ser um gesto de confiança da parte dele, portanto eu fui bem cuidadosa ao aceitá-lo. 

**“O que aconteceu, Rod?”**

Devia ser uma estória difícil para ele. O Rod amava tanto a música. Ele era tão obcecado por aquele piano... E logo ele teve que perder o sentido que lhe era mais importante. Nós falávamos o tempo inteiro de música e compositores e ele nunca mais escutaria uma execução. Aquilo era bem trágico. Eu não o culparia se ele não estivesse disposto a compartilhar o seu passado comigo.

  
Entretanto, após uma breve pausa pensativa na qual ele analisou o significado das minhas feições, ele bufou em resignação e escreveu por aproximadamente uns quinze minutos, enquanto eu o aguardava pacientemente, balançando as minhas pernas para frente e para trás no banco onde estava e não me importando com o tempo livre que eu estava “perdendo” para ter aquela conversa com ele.

_“Certo, permita-me começar do ponto de partida. Quando eu era criança, eu tinha uma audição impecável e eu adorava música. O meu pai percebeu isso e me incentivou a praticar o violino e o piano. Como uma criança que não suportava crianças, foi excelente adquirir um hobbie individualista relativo aos meus gostos e eu me empenhei verdadeiramente nele. Em pouco tempo, as pessoas estavam me chamando de criança prodígio e os meus professores iam me encaminhando para tutores cada vez mais talentosos. Eu me apresentava em recitais, participava de concursos e pensava em construir uma carreira com o meu dom. Há cinco anos, eu dormi demais antes de um concerto importante de natal e precisei sair às pressas. Eu não sei dirigir, mas eu fiquei apressando o meu motorista incessantemente. Ele tentou pegar um atalho, porém a área que ele escolheu não tinha uma boa sinalização. Estava escuro, estava chovendo e nós estávamos com pressa. Então algum idiota teve a ideia de ter o mesmo comportamento estúpido que o nosso e nós colidimos. Eu não sei sobre os detalhes do meu resgate. Eu me lembro que eu permaneci consciente por um bom tempo, mas tentar me recordar do que exatamente aconteceu é como tentar limpar as lentes de óculos embaçados. Quando eu acordei no hospital, os meus pais estavam sentados no meu lado. Eu me lembro que eu fiquei atônito com a presença deles, pois eles moravam em outro estado e eu não acreditei que eles haviam feito uma viagem tão longa por conta de um problema meu. Eu abri a boca para dizer que eles não deveriam ter tomado uma atitude tão precipitada, mas ainda que eu estivesse fazendo o que eu sempre fazia para falar, eu simplesmente não ouvi a minha voz. Aos poucos, eu fui realizando quão silencioso estava aquele cômodo. Aquele hospital como um todo. Eu busquei me acalmar, pensando que hospitais eram lugares calmos, mas quando os meus pais acordaram e começaram a chorar e eu não pude ouvir os soluços deles, eu realizei o que havia acontecido. Eu precisei ficar algum tempo na cadeira de rodas e fazer fisioterapia, mas a minha coluna não havia sido realmente atingida. Como uma ironia do destino, a única parte do meu corpo que foi afetada pelo acidente foi justamente a porção do meu cérebro responsável pela minha audição.”_

**“Quantos anos você tinha quando tudo isso aconteceu?”**

_“17.”_

Ele era mais novo do que eu quando os seus sonhos e projetos para o futuro foram roubados dele.

 

Como o jovem mestre, eu havia passado por diversas barras muito cedo, sendo expulsa de casa, perdendo a recomendação para a faculdade de vários dos meus professores, além de muitos amigos no meio do meu caminho. Felizmente, agora eu estava em um lar de pessoas que me aceitavam, apoiavam e acolhiam, eu estava traçando outro caminho para fazer a minha faculdade, sendo quem eu realmente era, e havia obtido novos amigos, preservando do meu passado apenas aqueles que realmente sabiam me respeitar e me apreciar. Eu havia sofrido várias perdas, mas também havia ganhado tantas coisas. A minha liberdade, a minha autoestima, o meu conforto com o meu próprio corpo… Evidentemente, havia múltiplos problemas decorrentes daquela mudança dramática no meu estilo de vida, os quais eu estava enfrentando com determinação, e se eu não podia resolver alguns deles, pelo menos eu estava os atenuando com as minhas próprias forças, mas… No caso do Rod, toda determinação do mundo não contribuiria em uma gota para que ele voltasse a ouvir.

 

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

**“Caramba, isso é uma droga.”**

_“Bom, geralmente a carreira de um músico estaria arruinada, portanto eu penso que eu tive sorte de ser um gênio. No momento em que eu me sentei em um piano pela primeira vez após o acidente, eu desabei por dentro. Eu estava desconsolado. Perceber que eu jamais voltaria a ouvir aqueles sons, que eu jamais voltaria a tocar, era uma tormenta e provavelmente a maior perda que eu poderia sofrer na minha vida. Era como se alguém houvesse me rasgado ao meio. Eu senti que uma parte valiosa minha havia desaparecido para sempre. Entretanto, apesar dos meus receios, quando eu encostei na primeira tecla, eu percebi que eu podia ouvir o som. Não literalmente, claro, mas eu conhecia tão bem aquele piano que cada parte na qual eu tocava parecia produzir um som diferente no meu cérebro. Ler uma partitura produz um efeito equivalente no meu cérebro. Desse modo, eu parei de me lamentar. O que eu podia fazer se o meu destino era ser o novo Beethoven? Todavia, eu realmente não quis continuar a fazer concertos, uma vez que as pessoas insistiam em querer criar um apelo comercial, usando a minha deficiência. É por isso que eu gosto de trabalhar aqui. As pessoas simplesmente apreciam a minha música pelo que ela é, desconhecendo as minhas circunstâncias.”_

Em um nível pessoal, eu podia entender a satisfação que ele estava mencionando. Eu sempre ficava muito, muito contente quando as pessoas se referiam a mim como “aquela garota” ou “aquela moça” casualmente em genuína ignorância quanto ao meu passado ou sobre os detalhes da minha identidade. Podia ser algo meio bobo, tendo em conta que eu era aceita como eu era, por diversas pessoas que sabiam sobre a minha história, mas ouvir isso de um estranho que não tinha nenhum fator de julgamento, que simplesmente estava se referindo a mim pelo gênero que eles presumiam que eu pertencia, dava um toque especial a essa experiência.

**“Por que você nunca aprendeu linguagem dos sinais?”**

_“Parecia trabalhoso e não valeria à pena. Sejamos franco, quem, no meu minúsculo círculo de convivência, conversaria comigo usando essa linguagem?”_

Eu apontei dois dedos das minhas duas mãos para os lados da minha cabeça de maneira bastante enfática.

 

POIS É. QUEM APRENDERIA? Quem??? SE AO MENOS HOUVESSE UMA PESSOA NO MUNDO QUE TIVESSE, SEI LÁ, FEITO SEMANAS DE AULA DE LIBRAS! Mas quem poderia ser essa pessoa tão dedicada?! Quem????

_“Isso não conta como linguagem de sinais.” –_ ele escreveu, porém havia uma suave nota de diversão escapando pelas bordas da sua boca que delatava que ele estava contente e entretido com o meu gesto.

**“Você não gostaria de aprender, Rod? Há um lugar onde eles ensinam pessoas com deficiência auditiva...”**

Eu estava no meio da frase quando ele arrancou o caderno de mim e escreveu rapidamente:

_“Não.”_

**“Mas seria bem mais fácil conversar com você se você soubesse…!”**

Ele arrancou o caderno de novo e escreveu em letras que ocupavam quase uma página inteira:

_“NÃO.”_

**“Okay, então o que nós podemos fazer? Esse método de usar papel não permite muita espontaneidade.”**

_“Isso não é um problema. _Eu não sou espontâneo._ ”_

**“Além disso, nós demoramos dois mil séculos para escrever uma mensagem em alguns casos.”**

_“O que você espera que eu faça, senhorita Julchen?”_ – ele questionou, usando aquele “tom” de professor prestes a mandar uma aluna para a coordenação que sempre aparecia quando ele escrevia o meu nome daquele jeito.

Eu pus a mão no queixo e refleti por alguns segundos em uma solução que servisse para os dois lados quando de repente uma lâmpada se acendeu no meu cérebro. Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes???

**“Eu já sei! Por que nós não passamos a usar os nossos celulares para trocarmos mensagens de texto?”**

_“Eu não tenho um desses.”_

Eu não estava tão surpresa.

**“Por que não?” –** eu perguntei com um bico pungente de desaprovação. O Rod não estava facilitando as coisas para mim.

_“Eu não gosto de tecnologias.”_

Como o esperado.

**“Rod, pare de bancar o velho amargurado da vizinhança. Celulares seriam uma forma bem mais prática de nos comunicar. Digitar é bem menos trabalhoso do que escrever!”**

A ideia de menos trabalho era um apelo bastante forte para ele, o senhor pouca-energia-para-assuntos-não-relativos-ao-meu-piano. O jovem mestre hesitou na sua decisão.

_“Eu não sei. Não daria muito trabalho providenciar um desses e aprender a usá-los?”_

**“Mais trabalho do que ficar escrevendo à mão? Por que você pensa que a imprensa foi inventada no século dezoito, jovem mestre??? Vamos, se você passar a usar o sistema de mensagens, eu vou deixar você me enviar aqueles vídeos com documentários sobre pessoas do passado que você sempre menciona nas nossas conversas e que eu sempre fico com preguiça de procurar.”**

Uma faísca de grande interesse acendeu nos olhos dele.

 

Bingo.

 

_“Certo.”_

**“Ótimo!” –** eu sorri.

 

 _“Se você não assistir os vídeos, eu saberei.” –_ ele ralhou comigo, lançando um olhar bastante desconfiado e antecipadamente acusatório na minha direção.

**“Sem problemas! Eu irei assistir! Uma pessoa incrível como eu nunca descumpre as suas promessas!”**

_“Nesse caso, por favor, ajude-me a comprar um desses aparelhos que vocês jovens carregam.”_

**“Rod, você é só quatro anos mais velho do que eu.”**

 

* * *

 

 Eu sou contra a opinião de gerações mais velhas de que as tecnologias estão isolando e separando as pessoas. A questão é que antes essas pessoas eram forçadas a conversarem com aqueles que estavam a seu redor, mesmo que companhia delas não fosse prazerosa. Ao usar a internet, você pode _selecionar_ com quem você gostaria de conversar e, consequentemente, você pode vir a obter relações mais confiáveis, estáveis e genuinamente divertidas dentro dela do que no seu círculo de convivência externa.

 

Por exemplo, a despeito da sua resistência inicial, o Rod se acostumou relativamente rápido à nossa comunicação via mensagens e logo ele estava me mandando mensagens o dia inteiro, provando que se você realmente é compatível com alguém, um meio de facilidade de comunicação serve ao seu favor, não ao contrário.

 

Quando a grande realização de que a internet facilitava que você exibisse os seus interesses aos outros lhe ocorreu, ele teve uma espécie de onda de euforia com esse fenômeno que se alastrou por alguns dias.

 

Duas da manhã, eu era acordada pelo barulho das mensagens do meu celular.

 

“ _Veja esse documentário sobre Pompeia.”_

 

_“Veja o site do museu metropolitano de Nova York.”_

 

_“Veja a foto desse gato.”_

 

_“Veja a foto desse outro gato.”_

_  
“Se você fosse avaliar em uma escala de 0 a 10, que nota você daria para cada gato? Números quebrados são válidos.”_

 

_“Eu preciso de café.”_

 

_“Veja uma foto do meu café.”_

 

_“Aqui está a foto da minha xícara sem o café.”_

 

_“O que você pensa dos conceitos errôneos que as pessoas possuem do epicurismo e da noção de hedonismo como uma busca desregulada por prazeres quando a real filosofia em questão, explica que tudo em excesso não é aproveitável? Isso não te aborrece? Escreva a sua opinião em, pelo menos, dez linhas.”_

 

Em compensação, eu mandava vários emojis para ele e ele SEMPRE caía nos meus Rick Rolls. Pode-se dizer que nós estávamos quites.

 

A internet nos aproximou. Anteriormente, eu só podia conversar com o Rod por alguns minutos no tempo livre do início do nosso trabalho, porém sendo a pessoa que havia o apresentado a celulares, eu também fui a pessoa que recebeu toda a energia de descoberta dele e tudo que ele possuía a compartilhar com o mundo. Eu estava bastante contente com o desenvolver da nossa relação. Eu e o Rod havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos.

 

Há, há! Mas lembra do que eu havia comentado sobre ter achado o Rod meio pegável na primeira impressão que eu tive dele? Há, há! _Pois é…_

 

* * *

 

 

Como o engano havia sido corrigido e a nossa relação tinha um bom nível de intimidade, o meu convívio com o jovem mestre me permitiu apreciar de forma mais honesta as qualidades dele. Uma delas em particular me ocorreu em um dia qualquer no qual eu fiz com que ele revirasse os olhos e sorrisse contidamente quanto a uma piada que eu fiz sobre as habilidades de desenho dele, quando nós estávamos sentados lado-a-lado no seu piano.

 

Oh.

 

O Rod era um cara atraente. Droga, eu havia me esquecido disso.

 

Receber os efeitos desse reconhecimento tardio, foi um processo que começou como algo muito gradativo e depois se tornou uma avalanche. A minha negação inicial me ajudou por algum tempo, porém a partir do instante em que eu parei de resistir e deixei as ondas me carregarem, eu fui constantemente martirizada com o fato de que aquele aristocrata, Roderich Eldestein, era um cara ridiculamente atraente e, mais especificamente, o cara por quem eu estava atraída.

 

Droga. Eu estava tão ferrada.

 

Sério, por quê??? Por que ele??? Eu tinha tantos amigos homens! Alguns deles tinham uma ótima aparência, inclusive!

 

Gostar do Rod era um suplício. Eu não vou dizer que era o pior suplício do mundo porque não era para tanto. Ainda assim, cara, como era difícil gostar de um indivíduo como o Rod de quem eu teria medo de flertar para que ele não acabasse me constrangendo por acidente, dando interpretações totalmente erradas aos meus flertes sutis e depois me confrontando com um direto “Então o que você quis dizer? Explique-se, por favor. Em um mínimo de cinco linhas.”. Urghhh.

 

Eu não podia arriscar flertar com ele indiretamente. Ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco intimidante pensar em flertar com ele descaradamente. Sabe-se lá que reação ele teria se ele soubesse que eu estava atraída por ele. O jovem mestre era meio difícil de ler na maior parte do tempo, principalmente sob pressão. Eu podia pensar que ele estava levando tudo na boa até o momento em que ele se levantasse e mandasse a mensagem “Por favor, nunca mais fale comigo”.

 

Tão complexo.

 

Presa nesse cenário pessimista, eu só podia aproveitar algumas oportunidades e torcer com todo o meu coração que fosse o Rod que de algum modo, levasse as minhas aberturas adiante.

  
Um belo dia, uma oportunidade inesperada surgiu espontaneamente para mim. 

 

 **“Rod, você vai trabalhar no natal?”** – eu escrevi isso no caderno em uma noite de dezembro para poder adicionar o desenho de um Papai Noel barbudo voando em um trenó ao lado do meu ponto de interrogação.

 

_“Sim, na véspera e no natal.”_

**“Workaholic.”**

_“Eu não tenho nenhum plano especial em mente. Os meus pais estão viajando em uma segunda lua-de-mel que eles decidiram fazer para reacender o seu romance. Trabalhando nesses dois dias, eu vou ganhar mais dinheiro para fazer aquilo que eu já gosto de fazer. Parece um bom plano.”_

_“E você?”_

**“Eu o quê?”**

_“A julgar pelo seu comportamento petulante, eu presumo que você deve ter outros planos para o seu natal.”_

Bem… Eu não tinha planos específicos para o meu natal, fora a ceia que eu teria com o Francis, a sua namorada nova e os pais dele. Eu só não estava planejando trabalhar. Afinal, eu podia jurar que o Rod provavelmente passaria o seu natal inteiro dormindo no sofá da casa dele, então eu estava pensando em aproveitar o meu dia de folga e comer um pote de sorvete, assistindo netflix e depois talvez jogar algumas partidas de Skyrin. Eu sabia que haveria uma festa de confraternização no fim do expediente do dia 25, mas festas não eram exatamente o meu lance e eu presumi que elas não seriam o lance do Rod.

 

Sabendo que ele trabalharia no dia 25 e que ele estaria no restaurante no dia da confraternização, as coisas mudavam um pouco de figura.

**“Na verdade, não. Eu estava pensando em… –** eu ia escrever a verdade, o meu plano inicial de fazer a combinação “cama, sorvete, netflix, videogame”, mas eu mudei de ideia no meio da frase e escrevi em letras fortes – **Trabalhar no natal e passar a véspera com a família Bonnefoy.”**

_“Oh, aquela família com a qual você mora?”_

**“Sim, eles fizeram muito por mim e tal. Será bom passar a véspera com eles. Eu estou pensando em comprar algumas lembrancinhas a eles com o meu décimo terceiro. Parece que o Francis quer apresentar a nova namorada dele para a gente. A garota está vindo do Canadá para cá só para passar o natal com ele. Pelo visto, ela gosta mesmo dele.”**

_“Eu pensei que os seus guardiões atuais tivessem bastante dinheiro. Eles provavelmente teriam condições de comprar qualquer item que você queira dar a eles. Se estivesse no seu lugar, eu pouparia as minhas economias.”_

Eu dei uma resposta de aparente irritação, mas eu estava rindo demais para ser levada a sério e havia mais implicância do que ressentimento no meu olhar.

**“DROGA, ARISTOCRATA! O que vale é o sentimento!!! Você nunca aprendeu essa lição naqueles filmes de natal que passam no final do ano?!”**

_“Ah, certo. Eu entendo. Nesse caso, não seria melhor preparar algo caseiro para eles?”_

Huh? O Rod estava dando uma sugestão bonitinha daquelas? Inesperado.

**“Êh… Quem diria? Quer dizer que até você tem um lado sensível?”.**

_“Esse 'até' foi desnecessário. Bom, eu dei esse conselho, pois eu geralmente costumo preparar sobremesas como uma forma de expressar a minha gratidão aos meus conhecidos.”_

**“Okay, mas eu não sei cozinhar.”**

_“Você pode tricotar luvas personalizadas para eles.”_

**“Eu não sei tricotar.”**

_“Francamente. Como você está administrando a sua vida adulta?”_

**“Eu não quero ouvir isso de uma pessoa que vive na iminência de ser soterrado pelas próprias roupas! Eu já vi fotos daquele cenário pós-apocalíptico que você chama de 'seu quarto', lembra???”**

 

_“Em minha defesa, tecnicamente, você não está 'ouvindo' isso.”_

 

DROGA, ROD.

**“VOCÊ ENTENDEU O QUE EU QUIS DIZER, ROD.”**

 

_“Por que você não usa a sua habilidade de desenhar da qual você tanto se gaba?”_

**“Nah, isso é só um hobbie. Além disso, como eu havia dito, eu só sei desenhar pássaros. Alguns pássaros. Não seria meio estranho presentear cada membro da família Bonnefoy com o desenho de um corvo? Não pareceria que eu estou os convidando para participarem de uma seita secreta ou algo assim?”**

 

_“É uma possibilidade, eu não posso negar. Bem.. Em síntese, você passará esse período natalino com a família Bonnefoy.”_

**“Não, eu acho que não. Eu posso vir trabalhar no natal.”**

Após escrever essa resposta, eu fiquei um pouco tímida com a reação de estranhamento dele e rindo nervosamente, eu escrevi: 

**“Afinal, haverá uma confraternização aqui depois do expediente, não é?”**

Não era suficiente. O meu coração ainda estava agitado e apreensivo.

**“Além disso, seria bom ter algum dinheiro-extra.”**

Certo, agora eu precisava fazer com que aquilo soasse menos como uma ideia que eu havia tido de última hora. Eu precisava dar a entender que eu tinha tudo planejado.

**“Para comprar os presentes da família Bonnefoy, como eu havia dito.”**

 

Boa, boa. Aquela havia sido uma saída suave. Lembrar de menções prévias como se elas fossem parte de um grande plano pré-elaborado.

_“Como eu havia dito, esse é um bom raciocínio. Ademais, para ser honesto, eu aprecio ter alguma companhia com quem eu possa tolerar aquela festa natalina.”_

Mal sabia o Rod, mas eu tinha vários planos secretos arquitetados aquela festa.

 

Era a minha chance! Eu estava diante de uma oportunidade de mostrar os meus charmes para o Rod sem que ficasse explícito que eu estava fazendo aquilo para o Rod. MUAHUAHUAHUAHAUA!

 

Em uma festa de natal, eu poderia me arrumar bastante e pegar o Rod de surpresa para que ele protagonizasse aquelas cenas clichês de filmes heteronormativos e soltasse um “Wow. Você está… linda” surpreso quando eu saísse estonteantemente elegante do vestiário feminino. E isso sem parecer que eu havia me arrumado para ele! Tecnicamente, eu estaria só me vestindo de acordo com a ocasião! HA, HA, HA!

 

Sem contar que, sendo natal, havia uma chance de que botassem visgos pelo lugar! Mesmo que fosse uma possibilidade remota, tendo em conta que colocar plantas venenosas em um lugar no qual as pessoas comem é um grande “não-não”, eu queria imaginar que um milagre de natal aconteceria e visgos apareceriam em toda parte do salão naquele dia, fazendo o Rod cair em uma situação na qual nós “acidentalmente” pararíamos debaixo de um deles.

 

E se a neve caindo no lado de fora acabasse propiciando naturalmente um clima romântico entre nós?? E se alguém sugerisse uma dança e o Rod me selecionasse como parceira, considerando-se que, pelo menos dentro do continente, eu era a pessoa mais próxima dele??? Tantas, tantas possibilidades!

 

Cara, eu não perderia aquele natal por nada desse mundo.

 

* * *

 

Quando a raça humana irá aprender que quanto maior for o número de detalhes postos nas suas expectativas para uma ocasião, mais extensa será a lista de incidentes que farão com que nada ocorra da maneira certa?

 

Pois é. O meu natal não se encaminhou como eu planejava.

 

Os problemas começaram antes mesmo da festa. Sabe como é. Comemoração religiosa nos Estados Unidos. Eu tive que aguentar mais comentários do que o usual de clientes que não queriam “ser servidos por pessoas do meu tipo”, perguntas inconvenientes inacreditáveis e reclamações com a Lizzy de que eu estava “arruinando o aniversário de Jesus” naquele restaurante. Blá-blá-blá. Não me ajudava em nada o fato de que eu estava bastante distraída, pensando em tudo que eu havia tramado para aquela noite, o que me levou a derrubar um bolo de chocolate na saia de uma cliente e quebrar alguns copos que eu estava levando para a cozinha em uma bandeja. Mesmo aqueles que não haviam notado ou não haviam se importado com os detalhes pertinentes ao meu gênero ganharam motivos para reclamar comigo.

 

Concluído o expediente, eu pensei “Finalmente!” e pressupus que seria o fim dos meus aborrecimentos naquela noite.

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

 

Okay, vamos começar falando dos meus problemas para me arrumar. Eu havia trazido um vestido glorioso que eu peguei emprestado da senhora Bonnefoy, uma escova de cabelo, perfume e todos os meus estojos de maquiagem. Eu estava totalmente pronta para a guerra, sem me lembrar de um pequeno detalhe…

 

Outras mulheres iriam querer usar o banheiro.

 

Droga. Eu não gostava de ir ao banheiro quando outras mulheres estavam lá. Eu não me sentia bem-vinda e eu ficava bastante nervosa com as reações desconfiadas que eu causava apenas por estar ali. Sério, ninguém merece se sentir apreensivo a ponto de ficar com ânsia de vômito só por usar em um bendito banheiro. Eu ia trocar de roupa, não fazer um show de striptease e invadir todas as cabines para dar danças de colo para cada mulher que estivesse ali. Nós nem precisaríamos ver uma a outra. Tenha dó

 

Uma das minhas vantagens em sempre chegar cedo ao trabalho era justamente poder me trocar no banheiro feminino sozinha. Era tão frustrante ver aquela multidão de senhoras se deslocando para lá e saber que eu provavelmente teria que aguardar que TODAS ELAS terminassem de se vestir. Aquilo podia levar SÉCULOS.

 

Talvez eu devesse simplesmente entrar.

 

Aquelas pessoas me conheciam. Elas não iriam ficar brigando comigo só por conta da minha entrada para o banheiro que era claramente voltado ao meu gênero. Foi disso que eu tentei me convencer.

 

 … E se elas me olhassem de forma estranha?

 

… E se elas começassem uma discussão em pleno natal em relação a me deixar ficar no banheiro ou não, e eu terminasse sendo o pomo da discórdia entre elas?

 

… E se todo mundo ficasse sem jeito com a minha presença e eu não ouvisse reclamações, mas causasse um mal-estar geral?

 

Talvez eu devesse esperar.

 

Quanto tempo poderia levar para que todas as funcionárias se trocasse? Uma hora? Não era tanto tempo assim. Não era algo que não pudesse ser suportado e evitaria possíveis situações delicadas.

 

… E se o Rod decidisse sair mais cedo e eu acabasse averiguando que todo o tempo que eu perdi naquela espera à toa não poderia ser resgatado?

 

… E se o meu comportamento reforçasse uma conduta ou visão errada das minhas colegas de trabalho? Elas não deviam se acostumar logo com isso? Por que era eu que tinha que ficar preocupada em causar um desconforto? Não deveriam ser elas a aprenderem como se comportar como seres humanos corretos?

 

Inesperadamente, a minha salvadora foi a Lizzy.

 

Quando eu estava sentada em uma mesa, encarando o banheiro e refletindo sobre as minhas opções, ela de repente saiu de lá em um pulo, correndo para onde eu estava e me perguntando com certa urgência:

 

“Julchen! Julchen! Você trouxe os seus estojos de maquiagem, certo?”

 

Er... Sim, eu havia trazido. Por quê?

 

“Por favor, por favor! Será que você poderia vir ao banheiro comigo e me ajudar a fazer a minha maquiagem? A sua maquiagem é sempre perfeita! Dá para ver que você é excelente nessas coisas! Eu peguei emprestado a maquiagem da minha mãe, mas eu não sei o que fazer com ela. Eu sou péssima nisso e eu já estou quase chorando de raiva... ou pode ser porque o meu olho está irritado com a quantidade de vezes que eu o espetei com o rímel... Enfim, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Por favor, por favor!”.

 

Não havia como negar um apelo tão desesperado. Principalmente quando ele vinha acompanhado da conveniente linha “você poderia vir ao banheiro comigo”. Valeu, Lizzy, por ser péssima em se maquiar e ficar igual a um palhaço de um circo mal-assombrado ao fazer uma tentativa por conta própria, permitindo assim que uma garota como eu tivesse uma desculpa para entrar no banheiro sem causar polêmicas. Todos podiam concordar que o caso da Lizzy era uma emergência e reverenciar o meu espírito altruísta exemplar. Em situações extremas, detalhes não são tão relevantes e aquele caso da Lizzy era totalmente extremo.

 

Uma vez no banheiro, sentada com a Lizzy em bancos de frente um para o outro, eu confessei quando a momentânea atenção sobre nós foi cessada:

 

– Lizzy, para ser honesta, eu não sou boa em maquiar os outros. Eu só costumo maquiar a mim mesma. Eu posso até tentar, mas não me culpe pelos resultados depois, certo?

 

– EPA! Você está sendo modesta?! Você?! Julchen Beilschmidt?! Sendo modesta?!

 

Eu revirei os olhos em azedume, entendendo o deboche subliminar naquelas palavras

 

– Eu saquei, eu saquei. Será que dá para parar com as piadas? Eu preciso me concentrar.  – eu espremi meus olhos e franzi minha sobrancelha, atenta a cada detalhe do rosto da Lizzy. Certo. Eu podia lidar com aquilo. Eu tinha potencial suficiente para governar o mundo e eu seria capaz de fazer uma maquiagem que deixaria todos naquele banheiro impressionados.

 

…

…

 

Em minha defesa, ela não continuou parecendo com o fantasma de um palhaço assassino. Ela só estava parecendo... Uma mistura de princesa egípcia na versão dos filmes de Hollywood, com dançarina de um bordel dos anos vinte, com o provável visual da Ebony Dementia Raven de “My Immortal”... Era uma combinação bem... “Única”. Ademais, seguindo o plano, todos naquele banheiro estavam impressionados com a aparência da Eliza, mesmo que não do modo como eu imaginei originalmente.

 

– JULCHEN!

 

– EU AVISEI!

 

A Lizzy pediu socorro às outras mulheres e eu tive que ajudá-la nisso, considerando-se que eu era a responsável por aquele estado dela. A primeira a quem eu pedi auxílio foi a Mona, porém ela argumentou que ela tinha a filosofia “Um batom basta”, tratando-se de maquiagem. Eu ainda tentei falar com uma outra pessoa com quem eu me dava, mas todas estavam tão apressadas e concentradas na própria aparência que não tinham tempo para a coitada da Lizzy. Por fim, outra garçonete, uma senhora de meia-idade com quem eu não conversava muito e não me entendia, decidiu intervir. Ela tinha três filhas e bastante experiência em arrumá-las e se prontificou a resgatar a Eliza. O que eu falei sobre emergências unirem as pessoas? Enquanto ela ajeitava a Lizzy como um trem movido a vapor, a Michelle, outra garçonete com quem eu não conversava muito e que , no tempo em que fazia um penteado no seu longo e fino cabelo escuro, estava assistindo com interesse o desenvolver daquele drama, terminou perguntando “Por que você não vai se arrumando já que você está por aqui, Julchen?” como se não houvesse nada demais nisso. Eu me senti tão aliviada que fogos de artifício pareceram explodir dentro de mim.

 

Eu fui para a cabine do banheiro e me troquei. O vestido negro da senhora Bonnefoy era largo e ele tinha um modelo com camadas de véus que não dava muita ênfase à curvas, o que era muito positivo para mim. O meu corpo ainda estava começando a ganhar os contornos que eu desejava. Levaria algum tempo para que eu pudesse me gabar das proporções dos meus quadris e cintura com absoluta confiança em mim mesma e aquele corte reto, a meu ver, caía melhor em mim. O decote dele era fechado e eu pude colocar o enchimento sem medo no meu sutiã, pois ele ficou bem acomodado. Como eu tinha 175 centímetros, cinco a menos do que o Rod, saltos eram absolutamente dispensáveis. Eu calcei um par de sandálias de salto baixo que foram encobertos pelo comprimento do meu traje. Outra contribuição das várias camadas de véu seria o fato de que ela tornava o molde do vestido frouxo da cintura para baixo, evitando que um detalhe irritante atrapalhasse o meu visual impecável.

 

Concluídos esses procedimentos, eu retirei a minha maquiagem com um removedor apropriado, limpando-a cuidadosamente. A maquiagem era a parte mais importante da minha aparência. Eu nunca fui de me importar muito com roupas. Cores escuras e tecidos confortáveis bastavam para mim. O meu estilo não havia mudado tanto. Principalmente em um contexto casual. Além disso, eu gostava da cor, do volume e da textura do meu cabelo e desde que ele se mantivesse comprido e bem escovado, eu estava mais do que satisfeita com ele. Tratando-se de maquiagem, no entanto, eu era extremamente cuidadosa. Certos traços e proporções que eu queria dar ao meu rosto eram bem mais facilmente destacados pela maquiagem e eu sempre a utilizava para apresentar ao mundo a aparência que eu queria que eles se vissem e que me fazia sentir bem comigo mesma. No início, eu era péssima em lidar com elas, porém a prática e diversos vídeos do youtube me ajudaram e agora eu conseguia em dez minutos fazer uma produção completa.   

 

Quando eu saí do banheiro, a Lizy, agora com uma maquiagem neutra e natural, olhou bem na minha cara e concluiu com uma expressão ressentida e bem azeda:

 

– Sua cretina! Como você consegue fazer uma maquiagem impecável em si mesma e um desastre daqueles em mim?!

 

Aquilo era um elogio de certa forma, então eu ri, reforcei mais uma vez que ela havia sido avisada e convidei a Eliza para ir comigo ver onde o Rod estava.

 

– Não, eu ainda preciso ajeitar o meu cabelo. Você pode ir na frente. Provavelmente, você quer passar algum tempo sozinha com ele, não é?

 

Eu fiquei tão, tão pasma com aquilo que a minha reação instintiva foi dar uma gargalhada espalhafatosa e comentar em um trem desenfreado de palavras, jogando os meus olhos de um lado para o outro:

 

– Não é como se estar sozinha ou não fizesse diferença! Eu só estava pensando em atenuar a solidão daquele nerd, sabe? Não em um sentido romântico ou algo do tipo! Não que eu esteja dizendo o Rod fosse uma opção fora de consideração nesse sentido, mas...!

 

Foi nesse instante em que ½ das mulheres naquele banheiro me olharam como se dissessem “Querida, esse papo não engana ninguém.” e a outra metade me olhou como se estivessem se perguntando por que diabos eu estava agindo de forma tão estranha ao ouvir uma questão simples daquelas.

 

Urghh.

 

A única forma de proteger a minha honra seria fazer com que o Rod tomasse uma iniciativa romântica naquela mesma noite para que ficasse claro que, certo, eu até podia ter sentimentos românticos por aquele aristocrata, mas ele os retornava avidamente e estava ainda mais desesperado por mim do que eu estava por ele. Ele só estava sendo discreto sobre isso...! Provavelmente. Temporariamente.

 

* * *

 

Como eu havia dito, a minha expectativa ao sair daquele banheiro foi viver uma cena ao estilo Hollywood, onde o Rod e eu ficaríamos mutuamente admirados com a mudança na nossa aparência e deslumbrados demais para pôr os nossos sentimentos em palavras eloquentes e não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

 

Ao sair do banheiro, eu avistei o Rod no piano e, quando os nossos olhares se encontraram, eu acenei para ele.

 

Foi nesse instante que eu notei...

 

O Rod arrumado não era tão diferente do Rod do dia-a-dia. Aquilo não era algo necessariamente ruim. Um cara que está sempre vestido como se fosse para uma ocasião especial, tecnicamente, é um ótimo partido, certo? Eu só estava um pouco frustrada porque sei lá... Era uma ocasião ESPECIAL. Eu estava esperando um efeito meio “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!” . Em vez disso, tudo que eu obtive foi um efeito meio “Oh”. 

 

Aparentemente, ele pensou o mesmo de mim. Lastimavelmente, a face dele não sofreu sequer uma alteração momentânea quando ele me viu. Os traços de emoção do Rod eram sutis, porém detectáveis a um observador atento e acredite. Eu era a observadora mais atenta da Via Láctea naquele instante. Ele não escreveu um “Wow. Você está... Linda”, e sim um “ _Venha e se sente aqui. Antes que você pergunte, sim, você pode requisitar qualquer música, desde que não seja natalina. Eu não aguento mais tocar essas melodias irritantes._ ”.

 

Bolas. Fale em um anti-clímax.

 

Disfarçando o meu aborrecimento, eu aceitei o convite dele e me sentei ao seu lado, com a expectativa de aproveitar a atmosfera encantadora do natal e a nossa proximidade para quebrar aquela bolha de distração em torno dele e fazê-lo notar quão estonteante eu estava.

 

Eu subestimei quão tapado era o cara por quem eu estava interessada.

 

Horas e horas se passaram e nós ficamos aquele período inteiro discutindo sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, exceto romance. Não por falta de tentativas da minha parte. Eu não podia ser culpada. De algum modo, aquele cara tinha a capacidade de converter todos os tópicos possíveis em assuntos de debates acadêmicos.

  
“ **Nós dois solteiros em pleno natal. Que lastimável, não é, jovem mestre?”**. “ _Não realmente. Os valores ocidentais não ditam o natal como uma data necessariamente romântica. Ele geralmente é associado a relações familiares e espirituais._ ”.

 

“ **Hipoteticamente, se você fosse parar debaixo de um visgo com uma garota, qual seria a sua reação?** ”. “ _Eu estaria em pé ou sentado?_ ”. “ **Eu não sei. Em pé?”**. “ _Eu procuraria um lugar para sentar._ ”. “ **E se você estivesse sentado?** ”. “ _Como eu iria parar debaixo de um visgo se eu estivesse sentado? Nesse caso, não seria o visgo que teria vindo a mim? Se um fenômeno sobrenatural desses acontecesse, eu provavelmente deveria chamar um exorcista._ ”. “ **Boa lógica, eu devo admitir.** ”.

 

“ **Qual é o seu desejo para esse natal?** ”. “ _Compreender o estilo enigmático do Maurice Ravel._ ”. “ **Você não tem nenhum desejo relativo a um certo alguém especial?** ”. “ _Apesar dos pesares, o Ravel pode ser considerado um alguém especial para mim. Sob essa óptica, a minha resposta seria afirmativa._ ”.

 

Urghhhhh! Eu tentei! Eu tentei!

 

Chegou um ponto em que me rendi de vez e tentei apenas aproveitar o meu tempo com o Rod como era normal. Nós ficamos discutindo sobre literatura, sobre o problema do elitismo na acessibilidade da arte(onde nós possuíamos opinião bastante diferenciadas), compartilhando estórias pessoais e fazendo piadas discretas com uma temática natalina e imaginando quem seria o senhor Scrooge(ele não aceitou o meu voto de que fosse ele mesmo) e quem seriam os três fantasmas do natal entre os nossos colegas de trabalho.

Ele tentou me ensinar a tocar uma melodia e, bem, eu gostei dos meus resultados, embora o jovem mestre tenha reclamado que eu não estava posicionando os meus dedos da forma certa, que eu não conseguia sincronizar os meus movimentos e que ele praticamente podia _ouvir_ o som desafinado ao ver os meus dedos daquele jeito e blá, blá, blá. Bem, eu tentei ensiná-lo a desenhar a cabeça de um beija-flor e ele fez um rascunho de uma criatura alienígena que ele disse ser um beija-flor ao estilo _avant-garde_ , então eu acho que nós estávamos quites em relação às nossas disputas. Nós dois éramos igualmente péssimos em atividades artísticas fora da nossa zona de especialização.

 

Ah, e eu mostrei para ele um aplicativo no meu celular, onde você podia responder a perguntas sobre temas diversos e, para resumir a estória, como ele usou a minha conta para jogar na categoria “Óperas”, o meu nome agora está listado no primeiro lugar nacional dos conhecedores de ópera que jogam esse aplicativo.

 

Quando deu meia-noite e eu me levantei para ir para casa, a minha análise geral da noite foi que ela havia sido muito divertida. Não perfeita ou hiper-romântica como eu havia idealizado, mas quer saber? Eu tive a chance de ficar conversando por várias horas com o cara de quem eu gostava sobre temas diversos que foram bem legais, fiquei no topo da lista de conhecedores de ópera nacionais no aplicativo do meu celular, algo que ainda me faria rir da cara de raiva do Rod por meses, e se eu não pude ter qualquer avanço romântico com ele, ao menos eu consegui obter evidências palpáveis de que eu jamais teria de me preocupar com possíveis rivais. Eu pude ouvir o cara de quem eu gostava tocar o piano extremamente bem e ele ficou atendendo a todos os meus pedidos dentro do conhecimento dele. Nós também fizemos algumas atividades de entretenimento nossas como um jogo de “Adivinhe qual é o filme pelo desenho que eu estou fazendo”, o qual o Rod venceu muito injustamente, que foram ótimas para animar o meu espírito naquela noite. 

 

Juntando esses elementos na minha avaliação daquela noite, o meu sorriso foi sincero quando eu me despedi do Rod com a seguinte nota:

 

“ **Eu tenho que ir agora, Rod. Eu não posso chegar muito tarde em casa.** ”

 

Quando ele apanhou o celular, eu pensei que ele escreveria apenas um “ _Até breve._ ” e eu estranhei que ele houvesse levado algum tempo para digitar algo tão curto.

 

“ _Oh, certo. Eu posso apenas resolver uma última pendência com você primeiro?_ ”

 

Essa foi a mensagem que ele exibiu. Eu não estava esperando por ela, mas eu não iria reclamar disso.

 

“ **Ah, claro. Tudo bem. Manda.** ”

 

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de que essa “última pendência” significaria colocar o caderno sobre o piano, dar um breve relance lateral um pouco mais sério do que o usual na minha direção, soltar uma grande leva de ar pela boca, balançar a cabeça para os lados, fechar os olhos, reunir concentração e se inclinar subitamente para colar os lábios nos meus.

 

Sério.

 

 ** _Sério_**.

 

… Eu fiquei tão chocada que eu passei uns cinco minutos em um silêncio perplexo, piscando sem parar. Eu nem tive capacidade de perguntar por que ele havia feito aquilo, uma vez que eu estava processando a realidade daquele momento. Aquilo havia sido tão... DO NADA!

 

Eu estava enlouquecendo??? A minha frustração com ausência de interações românticas entre nós foi tão grande que o meu cérebro passou a produzir ilusões????

 

Ele apanhou o celular de novo. Ele estava digitando algo quando desistiu no meio do caminho e apagou tudo. Ele digitou mais uma vez e novamente ele desistiu. Por fim, ele soltou um bufar aborrecido, apanhou o bloco de notas e escreveu em uma folha em branco:

 

“ _Eu gostaria de informá-la que a estima que eu possuo por você pertence a uma natureza romântica. Ela não me torna cego aos seus defeitos. Eu estou perfeitamente ciente de que você é uma garota implicante, exibida e, por vezes bastante infantil. Entretanto, eu os aceito como parte de quem você é e _prezo pelas suas qualidades_ . Após um balanço demorado e ponderado das minhas emoções, eu cheguei à conclusão de que seria positivo para ambas as partes se nós pudéssemos engajar em um relacionamento compatível com as minhas expectativas a seu respeito.”_

 

Wow... WOW.

 

Essa havia sido a declaração mais formal e racional da história e, cara...  Como eu estava feliz com ela.

 

Eu mal posso descrever o meu jubilo. Eu estava saltando por dentro. Aquela declaração era tão... Rod. 

 

Sem brincadeira. Eu estava totalmente caída por aquele aristocrata. Tanto que mesmo uma declaração supostamente fria e calculada como aquela era adorável aos meus olhos e eu descobri uma grande satisfação interna em observar o rosto do Rod quando ele estava constrangido e aparentemente um tanto insatisfeito consigo mesmo por não ser capaz de disfarçar a sua vergonha.

 

Eu não sei como explicar, mas se ele tivesse se declarado de uma forma mais “normal”, talvez eu não me sentisse tão contente quanto estava naquele instante. Aquela declaração era a cara dele e, graças a ela, no lugar de uma cena tensa e confusa, na qual eu me perguntaria como eu deveria agir, se aquilo era real, se a nossa amizade estava correndo riscos ou não, como eu deveria me comportar de agora em diante... Eu estava muito ocupada quase morrendo de rir. E eu ria por múltiplas razões. Era uma mescla de choque, com felicidade e com puro deleite cômico, pois tenham dó. O lado romântico do jovem mestre era extremamente engraçado. Era bom ver que o Rod não deixava de ser o Rod mesmo quando ele estava sendo sedutor, pois era aquela personalidade excêntrica que havia me atraído tanto em primeiro lugar.

 

“ _Eu gostaria de informá-la que a estima que eu possuo por você pertence a uma natureza romântica_.”. “ _Seria positivo para ambas as partes se nós pudéssemos engajar em um relacionamento compatível com as minhas expectativas a seu respeito~_ ”. Pffffff! Oh, Rod! Que cara único! Ele era uma peça rara!

 

Como o jovem mestre estava aguardando uma resposta e não parecia muito feliz com o acesso de risos que seguiu a sua declaração, eu decidi esclarecer os meus sentimentos sobre aquele tópico e puxei a gola da camisa pomposa dele, trazendo-o para perto de mim e retornando o favor que ele havia feito antes. Eu pressionei os lábios com força e entusiasmo contra os dele, quase o derrubando-o do banco onde ele estava sentado.

 

Quando eu me afastei dele, eu aproveitei o tempo que ele consumiu piscando em perplexidade, de um jeito bem parecido com aquele que mostrei ao receber as notícias dele há alguns minutos, para escrever em letras propositalmente enormes:

 

“ **Eu também gosto muito de você, jovem mestre.” –** eu escrevi com um meio-sorriso implicante, colocando as palavras dele em termos mais diretos. Ele revirou os olhos e me deu um olhar vagamente desaprovador, mas, sabe, considerando-se que ele pôs o braço em torno dos meus ombros e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, eu acho que ele estava bem satisfeito com o encaminhar dos eventos.    

 

Assim, contrariando o que se esperaria do nosso antagonismo de estilos e de espírito, nós passamos a sair. Possivelmente nós também contrariamos várias estatísticas, tendo em conta que nós realmente éramos um casal fora da linha do previsível. E era isso que tornava tudo bem mais divertido! Ha, ha!

 

* * *

 

Ao visitar o meu médico para uma consulta de rotina, eu relatei algumas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo com o meu corpo ultimamente e ele me recomendou algumas vitaminas e certos acréscimos a minha dieta, mas fez questão de salientar que era possível que nós mudássemos o meu regime de remédios.

 

Eu estava em tratamento há um ano e meio. Não era nenhum susto saber que eu teria que mudar de novo a minha medicação... Eu já estava acostumada. Entretanto, aquilo me fez lembrar de que cedo ou tarde, eu precisaria contar ao Rod sobre os detalhes que ele não conhecia sobre mim.

 

Não era como se eu estivesse mentindo para ele.

 

Em compensação, eu nunca havia comentado _explicitamente_ sobre as minhas condições para ele. Tendo em conta que eu estava sempre muito bem maquiada, coberta e usando enchimento no meu sutiã, ele podia não ter notado por conta própria. Principalmente, considerando-se que ele não era capaz de ouvir a minha voz que geralmente era a minha maior delatora.

 

Nós estávamos namorando há quase um mês. Ele teria que saber. Não por boatos ou por especulações. Nós já havíamos visto em fases anteriores do nosso relacionamento que fazer o julgamento de alguém, baseando-se unicamente em rumores e presunções pode levar a grandes erros e citações do F. Scott Fitzgerald. Eu deveria ser a pessoa a falar com ele sobre a nossa situação e explicá-la em detalhes, de modo que ele não tivesse dúvida sobre os receios que possuía e a minha razão para estar falando aquilo para ele.

 

Houve um suspense gigantesco, quase insuportável, antecedendo a minha conversa com o Rod. Eu sabia que eu teria que conversar em breve com ele. Essa era uma resolução estabelecida na minha mente. Agora _como_ eu iria falar aquilo para ele... Era outra questão. Uma que me deixava apreensiva.

 

Eu pedi diferentes opiniões sobre o assunto.

 

Segundo o Francis, “ _O amor supera todas as adversidades! Vá em frente e seja sincera com o seu amor!_ ” – sim, ele veio com essa conversa de novo, eu suspeito que ele me daria esse mesmo conselho se eu perguntasse a ele que cereal eu deveria comprar ou que personagens eu deveria salvar no primeiro jogo de “The Walking Dead”. Segundo a namorada canadense dele, “ _Bom, eu acho que vocês podem continuar sendo amigos se você for sincera com ele, certo?_ ”. Segundo os pais do Francis, “ _E por que você precisa contar para ele? Deixe que ele descubra quando a hora chegar. A maioria dos casamentos funcionam assim. Aproveite ao máximo o que o seu parceiro não sabe sobre você para fisgá-lo porque o encanto tende a se desmanchar com o tempo em todos os relacionamentos._ ”. 

 

Era como ver um jogo de simulação de namoro com três possibilidades de final e sem nenhum walkthough para me ajudar a conseguir o que eu queria.

 

Por fim, um pouco antes de ir trabalhar, quando eu estava novamente me estressando com esse debate interno, chegando a ficar desmotivada para ir ao meu emprego e pensando em faltar, eu me cansei de ficar presa naquele dilema prejudicial ao meu ânimo e possivelmente ao meu bolso, uma vez que eles descontavam os pagamentos de faltas sem justificativa), joguei tudo para o ar, com um “que se dane”. Eu decidi que mesmo sem saber exatamente o que eu diria e muito menos como eu diria, eu conversaria com o Rod naquela mesma data e me expressaria de acordo com o que viesse à minha mente na hora.

 

Durante o expediente, eu avisei que tinha algo importante para dizer para ele quando nós terminássemos o nosso turno.

 

Eu aproveitei o táxi que ele sempre pegava para se deslocar, fui para a casa dele, pedi para ir à cozinha fazer uma bebida para nós dois, preparei um capuccino e fui à sala de estar, onde ele estava me aguardando.

 

O Rod estava em um sofá com três lugares, sentado bem no meio. Da minha parte, eu decidi sentar em uma poltrona individual, que ficava ao lado esquerdo do sofá, na qual eu me ajustei desconfortavelmente. Eu estava acostumada a fazer visitas ao Rod. O meu problema em estar ali não era por me sentir em um lugar estranho nem deslocada e sem jeito da forma como visitas costumam ficar em suas primeiras idas à casa de alguém. Eu não estava desconfortável com o espaço onde nós estávamos e sim comigo mesma. Não havia o que se fazer em relação a isso. Em fatos, a calma e a privacidade da residência do Rod, que lembrava um pouco a casa de uma avó coruja com aquela decoração antiga e tradicional, eram convenientes aos meus fins.

 

Eu estava inquieta e não conseguia me acomodar em uma posição fixa. Eu mexia o meu corpo de um lado para o outro, cruzava e descruzava as pernas, mudava a posição dos meus braços.

 

Até que eu obtivesse coragem para falar, o Rod ficou apenas bebendo o seu capuccino pacientemente, concentrando-se em apreciar a bebida. Ele não cobrou nada de mim. Ele não era o tipo que gostava de ir atrás daquilo que as pessoas não queriam mostrar. Fui eu que reuni determinação pelos meus próprios motivos para me abrir com ele.  

 

Então eu disse.

 

Eu disse que eu era uma garota trans. Eu falei que eu havia sido expulsa da casa dos meus pais e estava morando com a família Bonnefoy por conta disso. Eu expliquei que a principal razão para eu ter entrado naquele emprego foi para ajudar a pagar pelo meu tratamento hormonal. Eu informei que ainda não havia feito a cirurgia e que não estava completamente certa de que eu a faria algum dia, mesmo se eu tivesse recursos financeiros para tanto no futuro. Eu tive que dizer que se um dia nós fôssemos fazer uma das noventa atividades divertidas a se fazer em uma cama, o Rod teria que lidar com os meus seios pequenos, com o meu pênis atrofiado...

 

Eu estava muito alterada naquela hora. Despejar aquelas palavras era insuportável. Eram coisas que eu não queria lembrar. Eram problemas com os quais eu não queria lidar. Eu preferia que o Rod simplesmente me visse como uma garota sem ter um “mas” na sua mente. Eu detestava a porção do meu corpo da qual eu não podia me livrar. Eu era apenas uma garota normal. Eu gostava de desenhar pássaros quando estava entediada, tinha um ávido interesse por história, gostava de jogos de sobrevivência, curtia músicas de rock clássico, considerava a possibilidade de fazer uma tatuagem legal no futuro e secretamente gostava de assistir comédias românticas com a Meg Ryan no computador, comendo um pote inteiro de sorvete sozinha. Eu tinha a minha vida, meus planos, meus receios e sonhos. Eu era um ser humano complexo e uma garota. Por que eu precisava ter aquela característica fora do meu controle determinando quem eu era ou não? Que droga. Sério, cara. Maldito cromossomo Y!

 

Eu creio que o Rod notou que eu estava tremendo e sem condições de continuar falando, pois ele interrompeu a minha narrativa.

 

“ _Você foi honesta comigo. Em retorno, eu serei completamente honesto com você._ ”

 

Oh, não. Todos nós sabemos que um “Eu posso ser honesto com você?” nunca é o prenúncio de um evento positivo. Eu senti o meu estômago gelar no mesmo instante.

 

“ **Sim?** ” – eu demorei a digitar essa resposta curta. Os meus dedos ficavam batendo nas teclas erradas. 

 

“ _Julchen, eu não poderia me importar menos com os seus órgãos reprodutivos. Eu sinto atração romântica por garotas e você é uma garota._ ”

 

Quando eu vi aquela mensagem, foi como se uma onda caramelizada e morna de alívio houvesse encoberto o meu corpo por completo. “ _Você é uma garota_ ”... A maneira tão simples, franca e direta como ele colocou isso foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Não havia um “mas” na mente do Rod, ainda que ele estivesse informado das minhas condições. O Rod legitimamente me enxergava como a garota que eu era e ele me amava assim. Havia milhares de sentenças que ele poderia ter dado como resposta e aquela definitivamente era a ideal para mim. Ele não se importava com os meus órgãos reprodutivos, pois eles não influenciavam remotamente a percepção que ele tinha de mim como uma garota.

Ah. Eu praticamente me apaixonei pelo Rod de novo. Eu fiquei tão feliz que me esqueci de que deveria escrever e abri a boca em um enorme sorriso, dizendo antes de pensar em qualquer resposta coerente:

 

– Rod....

  
O meu celular vibrou e eu fui checá-lo no mesmo segundo com empolgação, pensando que ele podia estar me mandando outra mensagem fofa como aquela.

 

“ _Espere, eu não fui claro o bastante. Eu realmente não poderia me importar menos com os seus órgãos reprodutivos. Afinal, independentemente de quais eles sejam, eu não tenho interesse neles._ ”

 

… Hã. Aquilo não estava batendo muito bem com o significado que eu tinha em mente do discurso dele.

 

A minha visão prévia era “Ele me quer com o meu pênis e tudo mais!”. Depois dessa, ficou parecendo que ele gostava de mim, mas **não** me queria daquela forma... Com pênis ou não.

 

Quê?    

 

“ **O que você quer dizer com isso?** ”

 

“ _Eu não sinto atração sexual e não possuo qualquer interesse em vir a ter relações desse gênero com outra pessoa, independentemente do sexo ao qual ela pertence._ ”

**“???”**

_“Assim como existem algumas pessoas que realmente não importam com o sexo dos seus parceiros, pois eles iriam querê-los de toda forma, existem pessoas que realmente não se importam com o sexo dos seus parceiros porque eles não iriam querê-los de toda forma.”_

Se eu tivesse visto o Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho, correndo pela sala em um trenó de natal, eu não me admiraria naquele ponto. Eu me sentia como uma imagem que foi girada em 90 graus.

 

Ele... Ele não queria sexo? Como assim? Eu nunca havia ouvido falar de alguém que era averso a isso. Tipo, ele era um cara de vinte e poucos anos. Ele devia estar _desesperado_ por sexo.

 

O que aquilo significava? Ele teve experiências passadas ruins? Algum trauma? 

 

**“Eu estou confusa... O que você quer dizer com isso?”**

_“O que eu quero dizer é simples. Eu não tenho problemas em relação ao seu gênero. Eu fico contente que você tenha confiado essa informação a mim e espero poder ajudá-la, desde que isso não envolva grandes empréstimos de dinheiro.”_

Certas coisas nunca mudam.

**“ROD, SEU MESQUINHO.”**

_“Cada um com suas limitações. Como eu dizia, de minha parte, eu estou bastante confortável com a perspectiva de manter o nosso relacionamento. Todavia, para tanto, você precisaria aceitar o fato de que eu não quero e nunca vou querer me envolver em atividades lascivas com você.”_

Será que o problema estava comigo?

**“E se eu fizesse a cirurgia?” –** eu quis conferir.

_“Não.”_

**“E se nós ficarmos juntos por vários anos e você se apaixonasse de verdade por mim?” –** eu tive que me certificar.

_“Eu já tenho sentimentos dessa natureza por você, sua tola. A resposta ainda é não.”_

Eu abaixei o meu celular e, com os braços caídos em derrota, eu fiquei encarando o jovem mestre boquiaberta, processando as implicações de tudo que ele havia me contado. Do modo como ele estava colocando, era como se não querer sexo fosse a orientação sexual dele. Eu sabia que existiam pessoas que gostavam exclusivamente de um sexo e pessoas que gostavam de mais de um, mas aparentemente também havia um tipo neutro que não gostava de nenhum??? Aquela era completamente nova para mim. Eu nunca havia parado para pensar nessa possibilidade.

 

Se essa era a orientação dele, esse não era um problema que nós poderíamos trabalhar juntos e solucionar. Se essa era a orientação dele, então o único fator que me tornava incompatível com o Rod era esse. Ele me aceitava do jeito que eu era. Ele apenas não estava interessado em mim daquela forma. Eu nunca pensei que teria que escolher entre o Rod e sexo. Eu... Eu não sabia como reagir àquilo.

 

Ei, não me culpem!

 

Eu era uma pessoa recém-saída da adolescência e aquela decisão tinha certo porte. Como o próprio Rod adicionou...  

_“Se você quiser ficar comigo, você terá que aceitar um futuro completamente destituído de relações dessa natureza.”_

Na hora, eu fiquei sem resposta. Eu realmente fiquei. Eu tentei rabiscar uma resposta, mas eu sempre acabava desistindo no meio do caminho e apagando as minhas palavras. A minha mente estava em branco. Eu não podia tomar uma decisão enquanto estava naquele estado de choque. Os meus pensamentos não estavam se ordenando direito. Como eu poderia fazer uma escolha quando eu sequer havia processado inteiramente o que diabos havia acontecido? Oh, droga.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não era uma questão de ter uma ideia do que eu queria e achar que aquilo não daria certo. Eu legitimamente não tinha ideia de qual deveria ser a minha próxima ação ou o que eu poderia falar para o jovem mestre quanto àquele embate entre nós porque a minha bendita cabeça estava igual a uma televisão fora de ar.

 

Por fim, eu pedi um tempo para pensar sobre aquilo e o Rod aceitou prontamente. Ele me levou até a porta e nós nos despedimos com acenos, a uma certa distância um do outro. Foi uma situação tensa e esquisita.

 

Ao retornar para casa, eu vi que o clã Bonnefoy estava me esperando na sala, todos ansiosos pelas novidades. Eles estavam prontos para celebrar ou para me amparar, fosse lá quais fossem os resultados do meu diálogo com o Rod. Lamentavelmente, o meu comportamento fugiu daquilo que eles estavam aguardando e eles não puderam contribuir muito para a melhoria do meu humor. Eu não estava tipo super-animada e otimista, querendo dançar ao som de “Celebration now”, nem estava triste e precisando ouvir uma playlist no 8tracks para fins de relacionamento.

 

Eu estava pensativa e quieta. Concentrada nos meus pensamentos. Havia muito que eu precisava analisar.

 

Hm... Será que eu deveria continuar com o Rod?

  
Diferentemente dele, eu era uma garota sexual. Eu tinha certas expectativas em relação a minha vida sexual e algumas fantasias que eu gostaria muito de seguir. Inclusive, por mais de uma vez, eu me entretive com o pensamento de como seria o sexo com o jovem mestre. Por razões óbvias, nós teríamos que fazer anal. Eu provavelmente teria que tomar um viagra primeiro, considerando-se que a minha próstata e o meu pênis estavam atrofiados. Nós precisaríamos de lubrificante. Bastante lubrificante. Será que o aristocrata saberia me preparar? Provavelmente não. Bem, eu podia fazê-lo assistir. Seria excitante. Que tipo de posição ele iria preferir? Uma romântica e tradicional? Quem sabe ele preferisse que eu montasse nele ou...

 

Enfim, como eu disse, a minha primeira impressão do Rod é que ele era bastante pegável. Eu não tinha uma visão 109246%  inocente do meu namorado.

 

E agora, eu teria que me resignar com a ideia de que eu nunca poderia concretizar qualquer uma daquelas fantasias.

 

Eu fiquei inteiramente dividida em relação a esse dilema. Eu devia pesar e deveria pensar.

 

A princípio, a minha lógica era a de que como o Rod havia aceitado uma porção minha, eu devia aceitar uma porção dela. Troca equivalente ou algo assim.

 

Entretanto, pensando melhor no assunto, eu concluí que não. Esse não era o jeito certo de lidar com aquilo. Seria injusto com o Rod e seria injusto comigo se o meu relacionamento com ele se consistisse em um “ _Eu me submeterei a isso, ainda que seja difícil.”_ , como se ficar com o Rod fosse um sacrifício nobre da minha parte. Ademais, não seria justo da minha parte decidir ficar com o jovem mestre só porque ele estava de boa em relação ao meu gênero. Aquele era um traço positivo dele como ser humano, não algo relacionado à nossa vida amorosa diretamente.

 

Eu poderia apreciar o Rod de verdade como o meu namorado?   

 

Eu teria condições de ser genuinamente feliz com o Rod sem que sexo estivesse envolvido na nossa relação?

 

…

 

Sete anos depois, eu recebi essa mesma pergunta enquanto estava comendo o meu bolo branco de casamento, sentada em um sofá um pouco recuado da festa, junto ao meu marido. Eu recebi essa pergunta do próprio Rod que estava ao meu lado, enviando mensagens para o meu celular com uma mão e usando a outra para tirar parte do confete que estava espalhado na saia volumosa do meu vestido branco.

 

“ **Você está me perguntando isso agora? Quando nós já estamos casados? Oh! Que pérfido e ardiloso da sua parte, jovem mestre!** ” – eu o provoquei com um imenso sorriso de escárnio, pondo uma mão sobre o peito como se estivesse mortificada com as ações vis dele.

 

“ _Por favor, não implique comigo, sua tola. Eu estou sendo sério._ ” – ele solicitou com um olhar reprovativo. 

 

“ **É óbvio que eu estou genuinamente feliz, Rod. Acredite. O meu espírito é bastante nobre, mas não ao ponto de namorar sete anos com um cara e me casar com ele só para bancar a mártir complacente.** ”

 

Ele me encarou fixamente por um certo tempo até ele finalmente decidir apanhar o seu celular. Após escrever e apagar várias vezes o seu texto, enviar para mim, com os olhos baixos e imóveis, recusando-se a se encontrarem com os meus:

 

“ _Bom, eu me preocupo, pois você gostaria de ter o que eu não posso oferecer a você, certo?_”

 

Oh, Rod. Aquela questão estava tão velha e superada.

 

Há muito, muito tempo, eu havia concluído que havia muitas outras coisas divertidas que nós poderíamos fazer juntos e que se havia casais com uma péssima vida sexual e bem menos compatibilidade do que a gente que conseguiam conviver bem um com outro, uma vida sem sexo com o Rod estava longe de ser um sacrifício. O jovem mestre era o tipo de parceiro. Há muuuuito tempo, eu havia trabalhado a minha percepção para deixar de noticiar tanto o lado sexy do Rod e reparar mais em quão adorável, encantador e bonito ele era. No presente, eu podia olhar para ele e pensar “Caramba, o meu namorado é praticamente um super-model! Nós provavelmente somos o casal mais atraente desse lugar.” ou “A cara dele quando ele está envergonhado é a mais fofa do mundo!”, admirando genuinamente a aparência dele sem associá-lo a algo sexual. Havia muito mais elementos de apelo nele do que aquele lance carnal. Se a minha “eu” de dezenove anos, havia sido capaz de chegar a essa conclusão por conta própria, imagine a minha “eu” de vinte e seis anos que estava com aquele nerd há tanto tempo.

 

 Era o Rod que, por nunca ter ficado na mesma posição do que eu, caía ocasionalmente nessa insegurança já superada por mim.  

 

“ **Certo, mas sabe o que eu queria também? Ter os poderes de levitação da Jean Grey. Você me vê sofrendo por não tê-los? Não. Mesma situação, mesma situação.”**

 

“ _Não compare as duas situações, Julchen.”_

 

“ **Tem razão. É uma comparação injusta porque, desculpe por dizer isso, Rod, mas eu duvido que o sexo com qualquer cara que fosse, incluindo você, pudesse ser mais maneiro do que ter os poderes da Jean Grey. Você não se lembra da primeira cena do terceiro filme de X-Mans??? O Magneto estava impressionado! O Magneto!** ”

 

“ _Espere. O Magneto era aquele indivíduo com o chapéu ridículo, certo?_ ”

 

“ **Essa é uma bela maneira de lembrar do personagem, Rod.** ” – eu ri, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

 

“ _É a maneira mais exata e concisa, creio eu._ ” – ele argumentou.

 

“ **Jovem mestre, fazer esse tipo de coisa com você seria muito divertido, mas sabe... Esquiar com você também é bastante divertido. Discutir sobre arte com você é super-divertido. Assistir filmes clássicos com você é divertido. Nós temos bilhares de atividades divertidas que nós fazemos juntos. Qual seria o sentido de chamar sexo de 'uma das noventa atividades divertidas a se fazer em uma cama' se não houvesse oitenta nove opções além dela? Eu não vou sofrer porque eu não posso ter uma em específico. Além disso, eu descobri que consigo me satisfazer muitissimo bem por conta própria. Eu tenho os meus brinquedos, a minha assinatura no pornohub e tal.** ”

 

“ _Informações demais, Julchen._ ”

 

O meu rosto se abriu em um sorriso gigante e luminoso.

 

“ **Olhe para o meu marido aristocrático, usando gírias da internet! Eu estou tão orgulhosa da minha influência sobre você!” –** eu dei socos de leve no ombro dele de forma carinhosa. 

 

“ _A sua facilidade de se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma é extraordinária._ ” – a despeito da sua aparência séria, eu podia ver uma nota de diversão e implicância nessa linha dele.

 

“ **HAHA! TARDE DEMAIS PARA ARREPENDIMENTOS, ARISTOCRATA. ESSA PESSOA ORGULHOSA É AGORA A SENHORA ORGULHOSA BEILSCHMIDT-ELDESTEIN.** ” – eu esfreguei na cara dele, usando o sorriso da mais maquiavélica das vilãs. Eu nunca me cansaria daquele sobrenome ou do fato que agora eu era a esposa do jovem mestre. Sério, cara. Eu ainda faria tantas piadas sobre aquele assunto com o próprio jovem mestre. Toda vez que ele reagisse de modo carrancudo ou sarcástico quanto aos meus comportamentos “infantis e chamativos”, eu faria questão de enfatizar que ele havia se **casado** com essa garota de comportamentos recrimináveis. MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

 

Eu lancei essa provocação, imaginando que receberia uma réplica mordaz à altura e eu estava pronta e disposta para rebatê-la. Como eu disse há algumas páginas, os melhores relacionamentos nascem de uma liberdade mútua em trocar brincadeiras e provocações e isso era muito aplicável à minha relação com o jovem mestre, ainda que tanto tempo houvesse se passado.

 

No lugar disso, o que o Rod me comunicou com um raro sorriso suave que me apanhou de surpresa foi: 

 

“ _Eu não estou arrependido. Remotamente._ ”

 

Não era um comentário engraçado ou divertido de rebater, mas ele me deixou absolutamente exultante. 

 

Oh, céus. Aquele grande bobo estava casado comigo. Eu mal consegui conter a extensão do meu sorriso, por mais que eu sentisse os cantos da minha boca doendo. Cara, o Rod e as suas formas de fazer declarações. Elas eram tão sutis, tão honestas e tão suas. Ninguém no mundo poderia copiá-las. Eu adorava cada uma delas em toda a sua discrição e singularidade e amava a minha capacidade de traduzi-las graças ao nosso convívio, nossa franqueza mútua um com o outro e à minha atenção com aquelas mudanças discretas no seu tom ou nas suas feições que eram tão preciosas para mim.

 

Não resistindo ao ímpeto causado pelo impacto daquela onda de afeição pelo meu marido, eu o puxei pelo terno e apliquei os meus lábios com força contra o dele, quase o derrubando do sofá e quase sendo levada junto, graças aos braços que ele pôs em torno da minha cintura para se sustentar. Recusando-me a me levantar e sair de cima dele, eu só me afastei um pouco dele ao terminar de beijá-lo e ri e tateei à procura do meu celular pelo sofá. Quando eu o localizei, eu escrevi pondo alguns emojis exagerados só para provocá-lo um pouco:

 

“ **Eu também amo você, jovem mestre.** ” – eu declarei com um meio-sorriso implicante, colocando as palavras dele em termos mais diretos. Ele revirou os olhos e me deu um olhar vagamente desaprovador, mas, sabe, considerando-se o indício de um sorriso que eu vi no seu rosto, antes de fechar os olhos para que ele  me trouxesse para perto de novo e me beijasse calma e profundamente, apertando-me nos seus braços e não resistindo a ainda bater um pouco nos pontos do meu vestido onde havia confetes, considerando o fato de que nós estávamos juntos há sete anos e nós ainda éramos como dois jovens adultos bobos em muitos aspectos, considerando o anel dourado e as manchas de tinta preta que estavam na minha mão, eu achava que ele estava perfeitamente contente com aquele desenrolar dos nossos eventos.

 

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _Em primeiro lugar, muito, muito obrigada por terminar de ler essa estória que eu produzi com muito esforço e carinho! Eu ficaria verdadeiramente grata se vocês pudessem deixar um review nela, pois eu investi bastante tempo e empenho neste trabalho. Só para constar, eu quero explicitar aqui que a mensagem da estória não é "O jeito de uma pessoa trans conseguir um parceiro amoroso seria abdicando a uma vida sexual para que os seus órgãos sexuais sejam ignorados" ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Isso seria horrível, eu devo constar._

_Essa estória foi escrita baseando-se nas minhas reflexões sobre a MINHA orientação como uma assexual hetero-romântica. Um dia, eu estava pensando em uma discussão que eu vi sobre pessoas rejeitarem sexo com outras ao descobrirem que elas eram trans e eu vi o argumento "Você gosta de mulheres ou de vaginas?" que me deixou meio "Uh.." porque, por exemplo, eu gosto de caras, mas eu nunca, nunca irei gostar dos órgãos sexuais deles, por mais que eu me apaixone e por mais que eu pense que eles são atraentes._

_Terminar com alguém que é trans, quando o relacionamento de vocês sempre deu certo do exato jeito como as coisas, simplesmente porque a pessoa é trans não me parece certo dentro da perspectiva romântica. Na perspectiva romântica, se você ficou atraído por aquela pessoa, isso não deveria mudar só por descobrir que ela tem órgãos sexuais diferentes do que você imaginava. Entretanto, em uma perspectiva sexual, eu acho que entendo porque uma lésbica poderia não querer sexo com uma outra garota. Eu não estou dizendo que isso seja algo totalmente e inteiramente compreensível, pois eu não entendo a atração sexual, mas eu só sei que eu realmente não estou nem aí para o quanto eu goste de um cara e o ache bonitinho, eu não quero aquilo que está entre as pernas dele, seja o que for. Do mesmo modo, eu não sei se eu poderia cobrar que uma pessoa que só gosta de vaginas quisesse sexo com um pênis, mesmo que fosse com outra garota._

_Consequentemente, a outra via também funciona comigo. Eu não me importo com os seus órgãos sexuais de um jeito ou de outro. No meu caso em específico, eu realmente gosto de garotos e não da genitália deles. Consequentemente, eu sou uma hetero-romantica que não teria o menor problema em namorar um garoto trans. Se eu gostasse de um cara e descobrisse que ele era trans, isso não faria diferença na minha atração por ele, pois eu só tenho o aspecto romântico e nele, esse tipo de coisa faz pouca diferença._

_Essa foi uma reflexão interessante, pois quando você pensa em pessoas trans, você geralmente as associa a relacionamentos com pessoas que são pan e bi, por exemplo, mas pessoas hétero também podem namorar com pessoas trans sem que isso venha a contradizer a sua orientação. Eu gosto de garotos e garotos trans são garotos. Simples assim._

_Eu quis mostrar então, nessa estória, como diferentes orientações sexuais podem formar relacionamentos saudáveis. Pessoas assexuais com repulsa a sexo - meu caso - também possuem grandes dificuldades em encontrar um parceiro que seja assexual também e isso não nos impede de encontrar o amor no futuro. A comunidade LGBTQA+ pode se misturar bem mais do que nós estamos acostumados a pensar e isso é algo muito positivo desde que sempre se respeite os limites de cada pessoa._

_A Julchen é uma garota trans que nunca fez a cirurgia. Isso não é um problema para o Rod. O Rod, por sua vez, nunca deixou de ser um ace com repulsa a sexo. Isso não é um problema para a Julchen._

_Assim, nós temos uma garota trans hétero e um cara cis hetero-romântico assexual formando um lindo casal(onde, ironicamente, os dois são héteros pelo menos em parte)._

_Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre tratamento hormonal para escrever essa fic e algumas das coisas que eu descobri estão espalhadas pela estória. Eu descobri que o tratamento hormonal mtf não afeta a sua voz e gera seios bem pequenos que podem ser A ou B. Você pode demorar a encontrar o tratamento certo e até você achar o seu, coisas chatas podem acontecer no seu corpo, é normal. Eu quero constar que DIFERENTEMENTE DO QUE EU VI EM UM ARTIGO, POR EXEMPLO, vocês não precisam fazer a transição quando são jovens para conseguirem uma aparência estonteante, meninas, embora isso ajude consideravelmente você por não fazer com que você passe pela puberdade, um período difícil para muitos com disforia. Muitas pessoas trans realmente usam maquiagens e outros meios para incrementar aquilo que os hormônios não conseguem fazer. Hormônios são incríveis, mas não são tudo. E mesmo que vocês não queiram usar, vocês são lindas, lembrem-se disso._

_Por fim, o meu objetivo final foi fazer uma fic com uma garota trans que mostrasse a sua vida normal sem se centrar o tempo inteiro no fato de que ela é trans. Ser trans afeta a vida da Julchen de algumas formas, pois não seria justo apagar as dificuldades e experiências que as pessoas trans passam, simplesmente escrever a Julchen como se ela fosse cis e depois dizer "Você pode interpretá-la como trans~". No entanto, além das suas dificuldades, ela também possui um trabalho, rotina e muitos momentos felizes. Gostos, senso de humor e manias. Como todas as pessoas do mundo._

 


End file.
